


Of Flower Shops and Aspiring Musicians

by hayleysutcliff, leoistrash



Series: Of Cafés and Art Hoes [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Bad Flirting, Eunwoo is a model, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jinjin runs a flowershop, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mj runs a café, Moonbin is a photographer, Past Gaslighting, Rated T for Mild Language, Rocky is an aspiring musician, Sanha is a fashion designer, but dont let that last tag scare you this fic is so sweet itll give you a toothache, like very soft, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoistrash/pseuds/leoistrash
Summary: Myungjun finally had his dream life. A café decorated with flowers, in the countryside, but it was still missing one thing. Little did he know it was the man who ran the flower shop next door.Sanha is having a crisis over the art hoe movement and is in desperate need of a muse. He finds said muse at the bar down the road, who stole his heart at first glanceMoonbin is a struggling photographer, who meets an interesting man he just can't seem to figure out.





	1. A Triple Espresso Shot and a Stomach Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helloo and welcome to Of Flower Shops and Aspiring Musicians. I hope you are ready for a lot of bad pickup lines and tragic flirting with ALOT of fluff!!! Trust me this fic is really sweet and will bring a smile to your face! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> :Red Carnations symbolize love, pride and adoration,

“I can’t wait for death. Also maybe just some sleep would be nice. Or like, food. Coffee. My standards aren’t exactly high, I’m suffering and need something.” Sanha sighed as he flopped his head down onto the table. 

“Oh, stop overreacting.” Myungjun rolled his eyes from behind the counter.

“I’m not overreacting! My career is over. That’s it. I’m done for. I should have listened to my parents and just became a lawyer or something else that’s boring but noooooo, I decided to pursue fashion, the industry where you fight over fabrics and get paid negative two cents.”

“You’ll be fine, Sanha, you just have too…” Myungjun trailed off, trying to find some more inspirational words to console his struggling friend.

“You just have to find your muse.”

“Muse? I have my muse. Myself. Have you seen how cute i am? I’m the cutest hecking thing ever. I tried telling that to my boss and he told me that I may be cute, but pastels just aren’t in anymore.” Sanha whined. “Excuse my french but frick the art hoe movement.”

“What?” Myungjun asked while trying to stifle a laugh at Sanha’s “curse”.

“The stupid ‘art hoe’ movement. Suddenly everyone is obsessed with yellows and dark oranges and weird long pants! And you know what my least favourite colours are? Yellow and dark orange! I don’t understand! It’s hideous!” Sanha pulled at his fading pink hair in panic.

“I don’t know Sanha, I think yellow suits me.” Myungjun teased, causing Sanha to groan for the umpteenth time this evening and slam his head on the table… again.

“Relax, I’m just teasing.” Myungjun smiled when Sanha lift his head and stuck his tongue out, before flopping back down.

“You know what you need to do?” Myungjun asked the boy. Sanha lift his head up from the table and looking at the older.

 “You need to go out. When’s the last time you’ve gone to a bar to just relax?”

“I’m a baby, I don't drink.”

“Sanha, You’re 21.” Myungjun signed in exasperation. “I think there's a band playing at the bar down the street. Go. Maybe you’ll get inspired.

Sanha sighed and got up from his slump on the chair, “Fine.”

“Yeah go on. I have to close up soon and get ready for the early morning shift.” Myungjun smiled and ushered Sanha out of the door. Before closing the door, Myungjun leaned in and teasingly whispered, “Maybe you can finally find yourself a boyfriend.”

“Myungjun-hyung!”

Myungjun laughed as he grabbed the sign from outside, sighing as he looked back at his shop. When he was a child he dreamed of owning a cafe. It would have a bright red door with vines growing up the walls. The inside would be bright and filled with flowers and wooden chairs, and a display case with cakes and pastries that he baked. He finally got his dream. A smiled shone brightly on his face as he opened the red door and stepped inside, flipping the sign from “open, come on in!” to “Closed, Come back later!” 

He walked through the cafe and turned the lights off, leaving through the back door and up the stairs to his apartment, right above his cafe. Unlocking the door, he kicked off his shoes and slipped on his slippers. He tread through the house before collapsing onto his bed overlooking a huge window, that perfectly showcased the dark night outside. Clicking off the lights, He got under his covers nothing bother to change since he needed to get as much sleep as possible before the cafe opened at 1 am. He got everything he wanted. His cafe, his apartment, and his...Sanha.

But Myungjun was a greedy man, with greedy thoughts, so he needed one last thing for his life to be perfect.

Love.

And a cat.

 

***

 

The bar wasn’t as rowdy and hectic as Sanha thought it might have been. Instead of having loud bass lines thumping in his ear, there was a soft jazz band playing on the small stage. Warm orange lights replaced the expected purple and blue LEDs that Sanha always thought had the potential to cause permanent blindness. As soon as Sanha walked in, he was greeted by a gust of warm air and the sound of an acoustic guitar blending with the soft cymbals of a drum and Sanha visibly relaxed.

The boy sat down at the bar and glanced at the small stage with the jazz band finishing up their set.

“What can I get you this evening?” The bartender asked, causing Sanha to turn his head back. Sanha glanced at the various bottles of liquor behind the man and then turned his attention back to the bartender.

“Just a Shirley temple please.” He added on a smile at the end.

The bartender nodded and pulled out a spare glass, filled it with the bubbly drink, and served it to the boy. Sanha smiled and said a ‘thank you’ before turning his attention back to the small stage that was now devoid of the previous jazz band. Sanha took a sip of his drink as he saw another person walk on the stage carrying an acoustic guitar and a stool with him. Sanha angled his head further so he could see who the person was. The man put the stool down an sat down, bringing his guitar up into his lap, and then glanced upwards.

As soon as the stage lights hit the man’s face, Sanha could feel his heart leap out of his chest. This man was… beautiful, ethereal, perfect. Then the man proceeded to glance out at the audience, his eyes trailing over the various people that were seated all around the area, and then his eyes fell on Sanha’s. His gaze lingered, sending shivers down Sanha’s spine as he couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful man. The man then smiled, his lips stretching out and showing pairs of perfect teeth and Sanha almost fell off his chair. The man disconnected their eyes and turned to the microphone in front of him.

“Hello, I’m Rocky.”

 _I think I just saw Jesus._ Sanha thought to himself as he heard the beautiful man speak.

_Rocky, what a strange name, but it suits him. I wonder if that’s his real name or perhaps a stage name? Maybe his parents are foreigners? Maybe he’s a foreigner? That would explain a lot because I’ve never seen someone as perfect as him before, oh wait I think I’m falling in love. Oh no, this is not good-_

Suddenly, Sanha’s long train of thought was cut off by a silky voice echoing throughout the area, leaving Sanha completely and utterly breathless.

“Where does it come from? When everything was outside,

Busted and blue.”

 

Sanha’s eyes glistened with wonder as he heard the gorgeous man- _Rocky-_ sing. He was unfamiliar with the song but he didn’t _care._ It was all too perfect to be real.

 

“How in the universe

Through the lithium

Busted and blue.”

Rocky continued to strum the guitar, his fingers plucking at the strings creating beautiful chords and notes as they backed up his honey-like voice.

“All my life

All my life

Beam a light

On me, I am a satellite

And I can't get back without you.”

Rocky’s eyes trailed up from the guitar and out to the audience. Most of the people in the bar were too busy drinking and talking to friends to even give their full attention to him, but there was one person whose eyes were on him the entire time, and that person was Sanha. Rocky met their eyes again and continued on with the song.

“Be my love

Be my love.”

Sanha felt as if his heart was going to fall out of his goddamn mouth. Words couldn't describe how utterly stunned Sanha was by the human being. He was absolutely perfect, and he was looking right at Sanha. He was perfect, and he was just what Sanha needed.

It was almost as if a surge of creativity was just injected into Sanha’s bloodstream, but suddenly he got the abrupt and primal urge to just _create,_ and he got it by just looking at Rocky. It was as if he unknowingly sent ideas towards Sanha’s empty brain. He vaguely remembered Myungjun saying something about a muse.

Maybe he had just stumbled upon one.

“Be my love

Be my love

Busted and blue.”

Rocky’s fingers lingered on the strings as he strummed the final chord, the sound echoing throughout the bar. The few people in the area clapped a little, mainly because it would have been seen as rude to not do so, not because they actually paid attention to the performance, but Sanha was probably the one who clapped the loudest, the Shirley temple completely forgotten. 

Rocky turned his attention back to the pink-haired boy and couldn’t help but smile. This boy was so _cute. How the hell can a grown ass man be so adorable?_ Rocky asked himself as he continued to stare at the boy. He couldn’t help but feel… _breathless._

The claps died down, and Rocky knew he had to get off the stage because there were other people who were performing after him, but he couldn’t seem to unglue his eyes from the pink-haired boy in front of him. Rocky tended not to believe in all the stupid cliches and “love at first sight,” but it seemed like God had other plans for him. He wouldn’t call it love… well actually yes, he was completely smitten over a stranger that he had accidentally locked eyes with.

Rocky broke out of his trance after a staff member touched his shoulder and told him that he had to get off the stage now. Rocky blushed in embarrassment and he walked off the stage with his guitar in hand. As soon as he stepped off the platform, he turned back to where the cute boy was sitting but found the seat empty. Rocky turned his head to see if he could catch the boy, but it seemed that he had disappeared. Rocky started to walk off and then suddenly he ran into something, well _someone_ , and he fell on top of that certain someone, his guitar falling next to them. Rocky was about to get up, but then his eyes met with another set of deep brown ones that belonged to none other than the pink-haired cutie that he couldn’t get his eyes off of.

The two stared at each other in pure shock for what seemed like an eternity before Rocky spoke up.

“Hi, I’m Minhyuk.” 

And then Sanha screamed.

 

***

 

Myungjun was starting to regret owning a cafe. Sure it was his dream but waking up at 1 am was not his idea of fun. Thank god he had Sanha. The boy would come at 10 am and work until 5 so Myungjun could take a nap. He furrowed his eyebrows as he turned off his alarm and spent a couple minutes lying on the bed contemplating if leaving the warmth and comfort of his bed was worth it. He groaned as he swung his legs over the side of his bed before begrudgingly getting up.

Stumbling over to his closet, he picked out a beige knit sweater and some form of pants and struggled for a second as he tried to put said clothes on. It took a great mental effort to stay awake as he brushed his teeth and messed with his hair before going downstairs to his cafe. He silently cheered for himself when he managed to down the stairs and behind the counter without falling over and collapsed into his chair. Letting his head slump into his hands, He pulled out the remote for the tv just across the room. One of the (only) perks of being up early was the early morning drama reruns that were always on tv. He flicked through the channels before settling on one and trying his best to stay awake.

He sucked at it. 

He fell back asleep in thirty minutes and slowly but surely his head softly plopped onto the counter. His peaceful sleep was interrupted when the bell for the door rang, meaning that someone had just walked in, but in his sleepy state, Myungjun did not register the fact that he needed to get up and actually work until said customer poked his head.

“Yes yes, how may I assist you?” Myungjun sat up quickly before gasping when he saw the man in front of him. 

“Wow, are you an angel?” Myungjun mumbled out when he decided that that was the only reason such a gorgeous man looking at him. His hair was dirty blonde and messy, which was reasonable for anyone awake before 3 am. His skin was pale and his lips the softest shade of pink. Myungjun really needed to learn when to talk and when to keep his thoughts to himself. Sanha told him he needed a filter, and when he was tired it was worse. The man stuttered for a second Myungjun cut him off. “Sorry, it’s early.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” The customer scoffed.

“What can I get you?” Myungjun asked as he straightened his back. 

“Um, can I get a medium iced coffee, with a triple shot of espresso?” The customer said while playing with the hem of his sleeve.

“Coming right up,” Myungjun said as he grabbed a plastic cup and a marker. “What's your name?”

“I’m the only one in the cafe, do you really need it? It's not like someone else will mistake my drink for theirs.” He breathed out a laugh and raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it's not every day I get to serve such a gorgeous man so forgive me for wanting to know your name.” Myungjun smiled, before really wishing he could learn to stop himself. He was about to apologise again when he saw the customer look away with his ears burning bright red and a small smile playing on his lips.

“I-it’s Jinwoo.” he said, sounding just a little bit taken aback at the sudden compliment.

“I’m Myungjun, but you can call me… anytime.” Myungjun winked at the end before disappearing behind the counter to make the iced coffee.

 

Jinwoo walked away from the cafe, with his iced coffee in his hands, and his thoughts so very confused. Luckily it wasn't a very far walk since his flower shop was literally right next door to the cafe. God, that cafe was something. It was very cute from the outside but nothing could compare to the cute man that worked there. He was an interesting man. He smiled to himself as he thought back to the strange things Myungjun said to him. 

Myungjun.

Jinwoo decided he would have to go back to that cafe.

 

***

 

“Hey, Sanha what can I get you?”

“A will to live.”

Myungjun rolled his eyes, _not this again._  

“What happened now?” Myungjun asked, walking over to the table that Sanha plopped himself down on.

“I must go into hiding. I’m never showing my face in public ever again.”  Sanha said, burying his face in his hands.

“God, stop being a drama queen.”

“I’m an idiot, Myungjun! A complete idiot! Please just kill me now and spare me this pain!” Sanha yelled out.

“I’m not going to kill you, Sanha. Just tell me what happened.” 

“I took your advice of going to a bar and now I’m an even bigger mess!” Sanha complained. 

“What happened at the bar?” Myungjun asked, sitting down next to the mess of a human being. 

“Myungjun,” Sanha said, suddenly grabbing both of Myungjun’s hands, “has it ever happened to you when you see the most beautiful and perfect person in the world and you actually fall in love with them because I think that’s what happened to me.” Sanha explained quickly.

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on. What makes you think you fell in love with this stranger?”

“My stomach hurts every time I look at him and it's either because I fell head over heels with him or I need to go to a hospital as soon as possible.” Sanha complained and Myungjun cooed at the cute choice of words 

“I want to die.” Sanha deadpanned.  
  
“That’s not very optimistic of you!” Myungjun smiled as he picked a flower off one of his plants and gave it to Sanha.  
  
“I’m finally going to achieve step one of my dream: becoming a zombie.”

“Sanha, that’s not a very good dream to have. Where did you even get that idea?”

“Hyung, have you ever watched The Walking Dead and thought to yourself _damn, that’s one hot zombie_?” Sanha asked and Myungjun laughed.

“I can’t say I have.”

“Hyuuuungg.” Sanha whined.

“Sanha, I'm being completely honest with you, I have never had such strange and slightly necrophilic thoughts while watching The Walking Dead.

“Hyuuuuuuuungg.” Sanha whined again. 

“Whaaaat?” Myungjun said, copying Sanha’s whiny tone.

“I’m in love, hyung, and I made a complete fool of myself.” Sanha said, burying his head in his crossed arms on top the table.

“Well, if you really believe you’re ‘in love’ then you should probably try to properly talk to him next time you see each other.” Myungjun suggested to Sanha in an optimistic manner.

“You say that as if I’m ever going to show my face in that bar ever again.” Sanha mumbled into his hands 

Myungjun sighed and pat the messy boy in an attempt to comfort him.

“Listen Sanha, if you really like this boy then you should at least try to say a small ‘hi.’ The guy probably at least sort of likes you judging by the way he stared at you like you were the only thing in the world.”

Sanha lifts his head and looks at Myungjun, “Are you sure?”

“Positive, now get off your butt and go get your man!”

 

***

 

Myungjun was slowly starting to enjoy getting up early in the morning. Usually, he would groan and complain at the time as his tired eyelids begged him to go back to sleep. Now instead he was looking forward to it. Every morning for the past week, Jinwoo would come in around 2:30, and order a medium iced coffee with a triple shot of espresso. Myungjun would drop a cheesy line and draw a couple of flowers and hearts onto the side of the cup before finally making the coffee.

This particular morning, Myungjun found himself in a better mood than most. He switched his alarm clock and got up with a smile on his face. He spent just a little bit longer than usual getting changed since he couldn't find the perfect outfit. Styling his hair in the mirror before winking at his reflection and leaving his apartment. He flicked on the lights to the cafe and walked behind the counter, reaching into the shelves and turning on the tv.

If you were to ask him about the drama he was currently “watching” he wouldn't be able to tell you what it was about. Instead of focusing on the tv, he was flicking his eyes to the windows and the clock. He tore his eyes away from the clock when he realised he had to put the cakes on display, and turn on the outdoor lights. He was in the middle of putting said cakes in the display case when the bell on the door rang, making Myungjun whip around.

“Jinjin!” Myungjun smiled. The nickname obviously caught Jinwoo off guard as he stared at Myungjun with wide eyes before composing himself. 

“What's with the nickname?” Jinwoo asked as Myungjun said as he got behind the counter. 

“Well I was thinking about calling you Jinnie but then I decided Jinjin was better.” Myungjun finished with a smile. “The usual?” He asked as he gestured towards the cups, grabbing one when Jinwoo nodded.

“Um, You look good today.” Jinwoo said, making Myungjun smile again.

“Are you implying that there are days where I don't look good?” Myungjun teased as he popped his head out from behind the coffee grinder. 

“No no no, that's not what I mean. You look extra good today.” Jinwoo tried to explain.

“Today after I woke up, I laid in bed for ten minutes having an existential crisis and at the end of my sleep deprived crisis I realized I should be trying a little bit harder to woo you, so in result I tried to look less like a zombie.” Myungjun rambled on, cringing at the end when he thought back to Sanha talking about his necrophilic tendencies towards “hot zombies”        

“Is it working?” Myungjun said holding out the iced beverage, expecting Jinwoo to shut him down once again. Instead, He smirked as he grabbed the drink, their fingers touching as he did so.

“It most definitely is.” Jinwoo smiled before taking a sip of his coffee. Myungjun’s eyes grew as he looked at the gorgeous man who was smiling at _him_ after flirting with _him_. He was not used to his tragic attempts at flirting actually working, so in order to get the attention off him, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Why the heck are you always in my cafe at two in the morning.” Myungjun asked, which caught Jinwoo off guard once again. Myungjun was good at that.

“Well, I run the flower shop next door.” Jinwoo said pointing at the door, but instead of his explanation answering Myungjun, it just brought up more questions.

“Once again, why the heck are you always in my cafe at _two in the morning_.”Myungjun tilt his head in confusion.

“Oh, We used to open up at 10, but since we are the only flower shop in town we kept getting complaints that we open too late.” Jinwoo started to play with his sleeve again.

“Who buys flowers at two in the morning?"

“Oh, lots of people actually. They come to get flowers before they go to the hospital or to the cemetery.” Jinwoo finished with a smile on his face.

“I’ll have to stop by sometime.” Myungjun shook off his confusion and replaced it with a bright smile. 

“I’ll make sure to put aside a red carnation for you then.” Jinjin smiled before winking and running out of the store.

 

Jinjin was cute.

 

Myungjun decided he was going to date Jinjin, one way or another.

 

***

 

Sanha ended up caving in to Myungjun and found himself in the same bar he was at the night before. The atmosphere was the same as before; the same warm lighting, the same soft smiles, and the same beautiful human seated on the small stage strumming his guitar. As soon as Sanha entered the bar, Rocky’s attention was immediately transferred from staring at the neck of his guitar to the perfect boy that just walked through the door. 

Sanha had to pause for a moment to catch his breath after Rocky made eye contact with him and the same set of pearly white teeth shone as he smiled as brightly as he did the other night. Sanha took a deep breath, _You can do this._

The boy took a seat at the bar again, the bartender asking him if he wanted anything to drink and Sanha again asked for a Shirley Temple.

Sanha watched Rocky’s performance in utter awe as he did last night, slowly sipping his drink and being completely enamoured.

Rocky finished his set all too soon, and Sanha realized his moment was coming soon and he was going to have to talk to Rocky; he didn’t come all this way for nothing, and Myungjun would be thoroughly disappointed in him (and tease him to no end). So, when then Rocky walked off the stage, Sanha took a deep breath, got up off his seat, and started to walk towards Rocky who was standing on the side of the small stage, putting his guitar back in its case. 

 _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this,_ Sanha kept repeating to himself as he neared the proximity of the beautiful man. When the boy reached a reasonable distance, he opened his mouth to probably say ‘hi’ or congratulate Rocky on his performance, but instead was cut off my a guitar case to his stomach.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” The man frantically said, dropping the guitar case and trying to apologize for nailing the poor boy in the gut with his case.

Sanha, on the other hand, was doubled over in pain, gripping his stomach, but oh my god he was probably on cloud 9 at that moment because that beautiful, perfect, ethereal man was asking _him_ if he was okay and he just put his hands on his shoulders. Sanha was having trouble breathing, and it wasn’t because of the guitar case.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t even see you behind me! Oh my god I should have been more careful, I’m such an idiot. Are you okay?” Rocky asked as frantic as before, he never believed that his second encounter with the pink-haired cutie would go like this.

“I-I’m fine.” Sanha managed to choke out.

“Are you okay? I just hit you in the stomach with my guitar!”

“Don’t worry, I’m,” Sanha started to say as he got up from his position, but then met Rocky’s gaze. This time, it wasn’t the gaze he was used to from a far; this one was up close and he could practically see every beautiful fragment of Rocky’s face in detail, from his eyelashes, to his little beauty marks, to his dusty pink lips, “fine.” Sanha breathed the last part of his sentence out, completely starstruck by the presence in front of him.

“Are you sure?” Rocky asked, placing both hands on Sanha’s shoulders, still maintaining eye contact. Sanha noticed his mouth was slightly open as he was still overwhelmed by the man that was currently standing in front of him, so he closed his mouth and nodded quickly.

“Yes! Yes! I’m f-fine, I swear.” Sanha said loudly, trying to mask his blush and his violently beating heart. Rocky just smiled and removed his hands from Sanha’s shoulders, “I’m glad.” It was then silent, and Sanha couldn’t take it. There were too many things going through his head that he wanted to just blurt out like, _You’re beautiful!_ Or _I think I’m in love with you!_ Or maybe something more civil like, _My name is Sanha,_ but no, the thing that actually left his mouth was,

“Have you ever heard about the time I woke up in a zoo?” 

After this phrase left his lips, Sanha mentally slapped himself. _You useless doorknob, this is not how you start a conversation! Now you probably weirded him out and he thinks you’re a complete idiot or just super weird, or both_. Sanha was about to trail on with his thought (as he always did) but a certain loud and bright laugh cut him off.

Sanha snapped out of his trance and focused back on Rocky who was _laughing,_ and oh my god it was the most beautiful thing Sanha had ever heard. Screw Mariah Carey-nim, all Sanha cared about hearing was Rocky’s laugh.

“No, I haven’t heard of the time you woke up in a zoo, care to enlighten me?” Rocky said with a smile. Sanha couldn’t believe his ears (and his eyes), but of course he didn’t hesitate to nod his head furiously. Rocky led him to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, gesturing for Sanha to do the same.

“For starters, I feel like I should know the name of the person who I fell on top of, then proceeded to scream, and then the night later I nail in the gut with my guitar case.”

Sanha blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment, “yeah sorry for the uh, screaming. I tend to get scared easily, and excited, and happy… and embarrassed.”

Rocky chuckled, “It’s fine. It’s cute.”

Sanha blushed even harder at the comment.

“W-well, my name is Sanha. Yoon Sanha.”

“And my name is Minhyuk. Park Minhyuk.”

Sanha’s previous questions seemed to be all answered. Rocky wasn’t the man’s real name, it seemed to be a stage name, but with such a stage name why was he still performing in small bars in even smaller towns? Someone that beautiful and talented should be world famous by now in Sanha’s opinion. 

“W-wait so-”

“No, my real name isn’t Rocky. It’s a stage name.” Minhyuk cleared up. Sanha said a little ‘oh’ to himself. It was quiet again, and Sanha couldn’t help but blurt out yet another stupid thing. 

“So! There I was, right in front of the lion enclosure…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Minhyuk sings is busted and blue by the gorillaz! comment a song and it might be put into the fic later on ;)  
> worry not! Binu is coming next chapter!


	2. Flower Petals and Alot of Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Purple Lilac Symbolizes first love.

“Sanha don’t tell me you told him the zoo story.” Myungjun said as he poked the top of Sanha’s head, which was currently buried deep within the boy’s arms on the table. 

“I told him the zoo story.” Sanha said as he looked up with dead eyes.

“You absolute idiot.” Moonbin said as he wiped down the counter.

Bin was a regular part-timer at Myungjun’s cafe, much like Sanha. Bin was already a photographer full time, but he just started and let’s just say that unfortunately, Vogue didn’t express interest in hiring a rookie photographer. So, Bin was just stuck hopping from fashion magazine to fashion magazine in hopes of getting noticed by a bigger company but since Marie Claire displayed no interest in hiring him, he’s taking photos on weekdays and wiping down tables on weekends.

“I knowwww.” Sanha whined. “I’m a disappointment sundae with a cherry on top.” He pouted as Myungjun got up and walked behind the counter, coming back with a small sponge cake with extra frosting and strawberries for Sanha.

“It’ll be fine.” Myungjun smiled as he picked a flower from the plant on the table and placed it on top of the cake before pushing it over to Sanha. The boy picked up his fork and ate a piece, all with a pout on his face. “You’re being dramatic.” Myungjun tried to console him.

“He's really not. Any normal person would be running for the hills after the story.” Moonbin teased as he finished wiping the counter. 

“But! He was laughing after Sanha told the story, right?” Myungjun smiled, trying to cheer up the boy, before glaring at Moonbin when he whispered “pity laugh” under his breath. The eldest walked over and hit Moonbin upside the head before taking a seat next to Sanha along with Moonbin.

“So hyung, how's _your_ love life going?” Moonbin asked with a smirk on his face as he leaned his head on his hands.

“Oh, I've decided “I’m going to marry him.” Myungjun declared. “I’m going to marry him and cherish him and have an adorable honeymoon and have kids together and it’s going to be perfect.”

“Yeah, sure, good luck with that.” Moonbin scoffed, which Myungjun elected to ignore.

“He's so gorgeous and sweet and he seems shy at first but I can tell he's completely different when you get to know him,” Myungjun said with confidence. “But you want to know the best part?”

When no one answered him, he decided to answer anyways.

“I’m taller than him!” Myungjun beamed.

“Wow, that says a lot.” Bin teased, and Myungjun got up in (fake) anger.

“Are you saying there's something wrong with my height? I will not hesitate to fight you and I think we all know I'm not joking around.” Myungjun threatened.

“You cant even reach the top of my head without using a stool, how are you gonna hurt me?” Moonbin stuck his tongue out as he stood up and towered above Myungjun. 

“Watch out!” Myungjun glared.

“For what, your shoe insoles?” Moonbin breathed out a laugh.

“Guys! I'm having a crisisssss.” Sanha whined looking up at the two with watery eyes, which instantly softened Myungjun up.

“Sanha, I can promise you, he doesn't think you are weird.” Myungjun said as he sat down next to Sanha and rubbed his shoulders again.

“Yeah, I agree, I was just teasing you.” Bin sighed and took a seat next to Sanha as well.

“But what if he thinks I'm super weird and never wants to talk to me again?” Sanha asked, his voice cracking.

“Well, the only answer to that is to go and see him yourself.” Myungjun smiled.

 

***

Surprisingly, Sanha took Myungjun’s advice, as in he went to that same bar almost every day for the next two weeks. Everytime Sanha would think that _maybe_ he was going a little overboard and bordering on a little creepy, Minhyuk would make eye contact with him from the small stage and break into the widest smile. That action alone gave Sanha the strength to get through the night and possibly have a full conversation with Minhyuk. Other times, his determination fell through and all he managed to do was let out a small “hello” or “you did great today” before he dashed out of the bar and hid his red cheeks.

Tonight was no different. Sanha went to the bar, was starstruck by Minhyuk, and ordered a Shirley Temple. After Minhyuk’s performance, Sanha went up to him to try and start an actual conversation with him instead of just running off like he usually did. They did have some conversations, but they ended after Sanha would say something pretty embarrassing and then run out of the bar, leaving Minhyuk with that same stupid smile on his beautiful face. 

Minhyuk finished his set and got off the stage, grabbing his guitar and putting it back in his case. Like always, Sanha walked up to him with hopes of _not_ being a complete embarrassment to his ancestors. Minhyuk turned around, guitar case in hand, and broke out into a wide smile, as he always did.

“Hello, Sanha.” 

 _You can do this Sanha, you can do this, you can do this,_ Sanha chanted to himself in his head. 

“H-hi, Minhyuk-hyung.”

Minhyuk chuckled slightly and said, “I told you to not call me ‘hyung,’ it makes me feel like an old man, I’m only a year older than you.”

Sanha blushed and ducked his head down.

“S-sorry.”

“It’s okay, there’s no need to apologise.” Minhyuk reassured him, and Sanha felt his heart leap out of his chest. Every time Minhyuk did _that;_ when he would look at him with those sincere eyes and that soft voice, it made him want to throw up a lung.

“You’re really pretty!” Sanha then blurted out of nowhere. _You IDIOT Sanha, why can’t you just keep your gosh darn mouth shut?!_

“Wh-what?” Minhyuk asked, completely stunned and caught off-guard by the sudden compliment. Sanha’s eyes widened as he tried to quickly think of a way to get himself out of this situation. 

“Oh s-sorry, autocorrect.”

“Sanha, this is a verbal conversation.” Minhyuk responded, and now Sanha was really screwed. Not only had he called Minhyuk _pretty_ but he also just completely made himself look like the biggest fool in the entire planet. 

“O-oh, well um…” Sanha stuttered, trying to find another excuse to get himself out of this hole he just keeps digging himself into, but then (much like the other times Sanha would blurt out a stupid thing) Minhyuk started to laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Minhyuk said in between laughs, “it’s just you say the funniest things.” 

Sanha was most definitely as red as a tomato by this point. 

“S-so, you don’t think I’m weird?” Sanha said with a sudden surge of confidence.

“God no, you’ve probably made me laugh harder than anyone ever has.” Minhyuk said, his laughter dying down.

Sanha couldn’t deny that he just fell even more in love with the boy.

 

***

 

Myungjun wasn't even surprised when he walked into the cafe and saw Sanha sitting with his head on the table once again. It was becoming a usual thing. He was so close to just pretending he didn't see the boy wallowing in shame, and continuing to work, but it was late and he really needed Sanha to take over his break. On top of that Moonbin just walked into the cafe and leaving those two together was never a good idea, so Myungjun forced a smile on his face and took a seat next to the pair. 

“Let me guess, ‘I’m never showing my face ever again because Minhyukkie is _sooooo_ cute and I somehow managed to embarrass myself in front of him.” Moonbin teased with a smirk on his face and Sanha shot up with a glare on his face.

“Am I right?” Moonbin asked, and Sanha burned red.

“Yes. Kind of.” 

“Well if worst comes to worst you can always just kill yourself and be dead. That’s always an option.” Moonbin tried his best to comfort Sanha, he really did, but it never really worked. In response, Myungjun glared and hit Moonbin on the shoulder.

“Sanha, I know you are going through a crisis right now but I really need you take over my shift.” Myungjun said in the nicest way he could manage, even massaging Sanha’s back for extra points. Sanha hummed and screwed his face up in disgust, but stood up regardless. His shoulders were slouched as he got up and walked behind the counter. Myungjun smiled brightly and ran up to both Moonbin and Sanha and pressed a chaste kiss to their cheeks before running out of the store, leaving both boys rubbing their cheeks in disgust.

Myungjun ran out of the store and was about to run down the street when he skid to a stop. Jinwoo’s flower shop next door. Just what he was looking for. He couldn't help the smile that rose onto his face as he pushed open the door to the shop. It was surprisingly empty. Flowers filled the shop, each corner seemed to be teeming with life as Myungjun stepped further into the shop. However, he was surprised to see that the counter was devoid of Jinwoo. He frowned as he started to turn and leave the shop when the back door opened. The smile coming right back when he saw Jinwoo come out from one of the doors behind the desk.

“What are you doing here?” Jinwoo said with a confused smile on his face as he walked over from behind the counter.

“Just thought I’d check out the competition.” Myungjun said with a smirk on his face. “Also I was promised a carnation a couple days back.” Jinwoo looked surprised again for a second before a smile settled onto his face and he walked back into the door he came through, coming back with a red carnation in his hand and an ever-present smile on his face. He held his arm out and offered the flower to Myungjun who gladly took it.

“A beautiful flower from a beautiful man, I can't believe my luck today.” Myungjun looked up at the ceiling as if he were thanking God, for extra effect.

“Are you flirting with me?” Jinwoo asked as looked Myungjun dead in the eyes.

“Well, it's about time you noticed.” Myungjun sighed out of exasperation. “Is it a bad thing?”

“Not necessarily.” Jinwoo let a smile creep onto his face as the pair maintained eye contact.

“Well good, because I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.” Myungjun winked. “Do you want to show me around your shop?” 

“Actually I was just closing up so...maybe another time?” Jinwoo said as he pulled out his keys from his pocket and shook them a little. Myungjun eagerly nodded and followed Jinwoo out of the store. He watched as the latter locked the door, and Myungjun decided right then that he really liked Jinwoo’s hands and that he was going to find a way to hold them.

“I guess this is goodbye then.” Myungjun said with the beginnings of a sad smile on his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Um, I actually have to go to the grocery store and get some...milk, do you want to maybe come with me?” Jinwoo said as he pocketed his keys again and looked up at Myungjun with something resembling hope in his eyes. Myungjun found himself nodding just a little bit too happily at the invitation to be with Jinwoo for just a little while longer. Jinwoo beckoned him to follow as they started walking down the street. Thankfully, since both of their stores were in the marketplace of their small little town in the countryside, the grocery store (the only grocery in the town) was just down the road. Myungjun bounced happily as he walked next to Jinwoo, who had a small smile on his face as he looked ahead. He turned his head to look at Myungjun, who decided right then and there that he was most definitely going to date Jinwoo even if it was the last thing he did.

“Ouch!” Myungjun doubled over in pain, which took Jinwoo by surprise, the latter placing a hand on Myungjun’s shoulders. 

“What's wrong?” Jinwoo asked, panic starting to lace his voice. 

“Sorry, just…” Myungjun started to stand straight again. “You’re just so beautiful it hurts.” Myungjun broke out into a smile as Jinwoo’s face dropped.

“Are you always spouting this crap?” Jinwoo asked, walking ahead making Myungjun have to run to catch up.

“Only when I meet someone as gorgeous as you, and it always works you up which is a plus.” Myungjun smiled, at Jinwoo’s expression. They continued their walk and along the way, Myungjun finally managed to make Jinwoo laugh. He watched in awe as Jinwoo’s smile danced across his face, his lips pulled into a smile so wide his teeth were on display. His eyes were forced into crescents as he smiled and laughed brightly. Myungjun then decided he would have to make Jinwoo laugh again.

They finally made it to the grocery store after Myungjun succeeded in making Jinwoo laugh a third time. Jinwoo took a second to pick up his milk and they checked out after Myungjun begged Jinwoo to buy him a chocolate bar. Jinwoo took his bag in one hand and together they walked out of the store. As they walked down the street back to their respective stores, Myungjun felt their hands brush a couple of times. Throwing caution to the wind, he took Jinwoo’s hand in his not bothering to look at his face to see his reaction. He could feel Jinwoo turning to look at him in surprise as he intertwined their fingers. What he didn't see was Jinwoo smiling and looking down at the pavement.

“Can I know more about you?” Jinwoo asked Myungjun who was busy silently cheering for himself for successfully holding Jinwoo’s hand.

“Hmm?” Myungjun questioned as he looked over at Jinwoo.

“Like your life and family and how you ended up in the countryside.” Jinwoo smiled, as Myungjun went on to explain his entire life story, starting from how he was born here before his family moved to Seoul with him to how he moved to their small town in the middle of nowhere. Myungjun was too invested in telling his story that he didn't notice Jinwoo smiling while holding Myungjun’s hand just a _tiny_ bit tighter.

“What about you?” Myungjun asked, looking over at Jinwoo who was trying to act like he wasn't openly staring at the man. Jinwoo smiled before launching into the story of his life. Myungjun’s eye didn't leave Jinwoo’s face once, as he told his story. He watched how Jinwoo’s skin shone brightly under the moonlight, highlighting his every feature, from his cute nose to his pouty lips. He watched how Jinwoo’s eyes changed as he reminisced about the past and the things he loved. Myungjun swore he could feel his heart melt just a bit more with each step they took and he couldn't help but smile fondly as he looked at the man next to him. He never wanted this moment to end.

However he knew it would end eventually, especially as he saw his red punch buggy parked in front of the cafe, he knew their time together was coming to a close. Jinwoo must have noticed as well, since he slowed their steps down, trying to squeeze out the most of their time together. Myungjun cracked a couple more jokes and bad flirting attempts and soon enough they found themselves standing in front of Myungjun’s cafe. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other so instead, they're found themselves just staring at each other for a couple of seconds.

They only realized they were holding hands the entire time, the moment they had to let go. 

“See you tomorrow?” Myungjun asked as they let go hands.

“When else am I supposed to listen to your shameless flirting?” Jinwoo smirked.

“But what if I have the urge to flirt with you at midnight?” Myungjun asked, confusing Jinwoo. “How am I supposed to shamelessly flirt with you at midnight if I don't have your number?” Myungjun pouted.

“Was that you asking for my number?” Jinwoo raised an eyebrow.

“Did it work?”

“Just give me your phone.” Jinwoo sighed as he put his hand out expectantly. Myungjun smiled as he unlocked his phone and passed it to Jinwoo, who typed for a couple of seconds before handing the phone back over.

“And, I’ll definitely see you tomorrow.” Jinwoo finished with a smile. Myungjun paused for a second, taking a second to play with the carnation in his hand before looking up at Jinwoo.

“Jinnie, do you speak the language of flowers?” Myungjun asked, with a coy smile playing on his features.

“Of, course I do! What good Florist doesn't?” Jinwoo boasted, and Myungjun’s mischievous smile got brighter. 

“So do I,” Myungjun said as he held up the Red carnation, a symbol of love, admiration, and pride. Jinwoo’s expression faltered as Myungjun took a step closer to Jinwoo, their faces inches apart before he leaned over to Jinwoo’s ear and whispered. “Loverboy.”

 

***

 

Myungjun woke up with a smile on his face. He happily got dressed and brushed his teeth, as he looked out the window with a smile on his face. His happiness, however, faltered for a second when he realized it was a weekend, the two days a week where the cafe opened up later. _Maybe Jinwoo won't come to the cafe, maybe I took it too far last night, maybe-_ Myungjun cut off his negative thoughts, as he never really liked thinking negatively. Putting a smile back on his face, Myungjun looked back over through his window at the sun dancing on the pavement of the roads he walked on with Jinwoo just last night.

Myungjun couldn’t stop thinking about the night before. He couldn’t stop thinking about how the moonlight reflected off Jinwoo’s face, he couldn’t stop thinking about Jinwoo’s voice and his laugh as it echoed throughout the empty streets. He especially couldn’t stop thinking about how warm Jinwoo’s hand felt in his; the way that his (surprisingly) large hands fit so perfectly with Myungjun’s, the way his rough and calloused hands felt against Myungjun’s smooth ones, but _god_ that just made it so much better. Myungjun would probably sell his left kidney only so that he could relive that night.

Apparently, other people could notice his elation because as soon as he entered his bakery, Sanha was eyeing him very suspiciously. 

“What’s with that stupid smirk on your face?” 

“Ya! Respect your elders!”

“Okay, what’s with the stupid smirk, _hyung.”_ Sanha said cheekily.

“You little…” Myungjun glared before slapping Sanha on the shoulder.

“Okay okay, sorry Ahjussi.” Sanha smiled, and Myungjun whipped around with a look of death in his eyes. He sped over to Sanha who immediately started running in the opposite direction.

“Woah Woah what's happening?” Moonbin asked as he entered the cafe and was greeted by a very angry Myungjun and a very scared Sanha. The boy screeched and ran towards Moonbin using the man as a shield. 

“It wasn't worth it.” Sanha squeaked out as he continued to hide behind Bin.

“This kid I swear.” Myungjun breathed out, giving up on his chase and instead he went back to the flower pots and started to water them again.

“So,” Bin started to say, plopping down on a chair next to Sanha, “I assume you’re having boy troubles again.”

Sanha groaned and slammed his head on the table, causing Bin to jump a little.

“Okay, so you definitely have boy troubles then.”

Sanha whined, “Minhyuk is just so hecking beautiful and perfect and lovely and-”

“Who the fuck says ‘hecking’?” Bin asked, cutting Sanha’s rambling off. Sanha gasped dramatically at Bin’s words.

“You just said a bad word! You shouldn’t say that, say frick instead.”

“Fuck.” Bin said, only teasing Sanha on further.

“Frick!”

“Fuck.”

“FRICK!”

“FUCK!”

“Hyuuunggggg, stop being annoying and let me hate my life.”

Bin rolled his eyes and prepared himself for this conversation.

“Come on Sanha don’t be so-”

“I’m not being dramatic!” Sanha said, cutting Bin off.

“I was going to say loud, but okay.”

“Moonbin-hyyuuunggg.”

“God, why are you such a baby? Who even is this guy?” Bin asked. Sanha then dramatically huffed and looked out the window, as if he was in a crappy drama.

“I first saw him when I went to this bar, and you could say it was love at first sight.”

Bin made gagging noises at the sound of that.

“Hey! Stop it! I’m in love, hyung!”

“Surreee okay.” Bin said, not buying it one bit. You see, Bin hated the whole ‘love at first sight’ trope. It was stupid and unlikely, so for Sanha to say he was practically in love with this dude was a complete joke to Bin, but he just went along with it, for Sanha’s sake. 

“Why do you even like this guy so much?” Moonbin asked. 

Sanha took a deep breath and rest his head on his hand, “Where do I even begin?” 

Moonbin rolled his eyes, _Oh god, here we go._

“His hair, oh my gosh his hair. It’s like long, but not too long. It falls in front of his eyes and he doesn’t even bother to remove it. I just want to touch it, it seems so soft and silky. Oh and his cheekbones! They’re so prominent and just everything about his face is so sculpted, like as if God himself carved out his hecking face. His voice is so nice too, like silk. The first time I ever saw him he was singing was in a small bar and I swear I saw Jesus right then and there. His legs too, he has really nice legs, especially his thighs. Is it bad that I kinda want him to crush my skull with his thighs? Don’t answer that. Oh my god and his smile is so bright, probably the brightest and most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen ever. He looks so genuinely happy when he smiles and it makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside like I have a stomach ache but like the best kind of stomach ache. And when he laughs I feel like I could explode from happiness. Just seeing him be happy makes me happy. Oh my gosh and his eyes, they’re like the Han River, but like in the summer and without all of the trash that people throw into it. They literally sparkle every time he smiles and form into little crescents and I feel like screaming every time I look into his eyes because they’re so beautiful and he’s so beautiful and I just want him to be happy because his smile could cure any disease in the world and-”

Suddenly, Sanha’s rambling was cut off by Bin pointing excessively at the open red door behind Sanha that Sanha didn’t even notice because he was too busy in his own fantasy until now. As soon as Sanha turned around to see who had just witnessed his lengthy speech about how much he loved Park Minhyuk, he realized he was in deep crap.

As soon as Sanha saw that familiar flop of hair standing there (with Jinwoo by his side, but Jinwoo was apparently irrelevant in Sanha's mind) his brain went on full shut down mode. All of a sudden, he couldn’t even think clearly. It was as if his mind just went blank and the only thing he could think of was Minhyuk Minhyuk _MINHYUK._

Minhyuk’s eyes met with Sanha’s stunned ones and he could practically melt right there on the spot. Minhyuk usually wasn’t one to be cheesy or cliche, hell he _hated_ cliches, but at that moment it felt like Sanha was the only one in the room. Minhyuk hated himself for thinking so cheesily, but he was really whipped right now.

Minhyuk didn’t even get to open his mouth before Sanha sprinted out of the bakery, leaving all three of them stunned, especially Minhyuk. Sanha didn’t even know what he was doing, all he knew was Minhyuk just probably heard Sanha’s ramble about how much he loved him, Minhyuk was about to say something, and Sanha got scared so his first instinct was to just book it, and he did. He was terrified of Minhyuk. He was terrified of his perfect face, his silky voice, his silver hair that covered his eyes, and those beautiful bright eyes. He was terrified of saying something even more stupid than he already did in their past encounters, and he actually did do just that. He just basically confessed to Minhyuk and his heart really couldn’t handle any of it.

Minhyuk didn’t know what just exactly happened, but what he does know is that Sanha just described him as _beautiful._ Him, Park Minhyuk, beautiful.

 _How can someone like Sanha call someone like me beautiful? How can he not look in the mirror and see that everyone pales in comparison to him?_ Minhyuk thought to himself

It was as if Sanha was scared of him now. I mean, he did just practically confess his love indirectly to him, but still. Minhyuk didn’t even get to say a word before Sanha left with the face of death. Minhyuk didn’t know exactly what just happened, but he did know that he wasn’t going to let Sanha get away from him that easily.

Minhyuk spun around and darted out the door, leaving Jinwoo, Moonbin, and Myungjun to all ask themselves “What the hell just happened?”

Minhyuk doesn’t even remember a time in his high school gym class where he ran as fast as he was running right now. He sped down the street, Sanha only a small dot at the end of the street, but Minhyuk was determined to reach him.

Sanha couldn’t hear the footsteps running behind him, all he could hear was his own mind replaying the same thing over and over again. _You messed up, you messed up, you messed up, Yoon Sanha you messed up so badly_. Sanha just wanted to get as far away from Minhyuk and his beautiful smile as he could because he really couldn’t deal with it right now.

Suddenly, Sanha felt a hand grasp at his shoulder and turn him completely around. Sanha was about to yell at whatever stranger touched him, but instead was greeted with Minhyuk, a sweaty, panting, and determined looking Minhyuk.

 _Oh gosh, I’m so screwed._  

“I know you probably don’t want to see me right now but please, hear me out.”

 _Yeah, no I’m gonna faint right here and now, someone call the ambulance, please_. Sanha thought to himself, still taking in the sight of Minhyuk all sweaty and _hot._

_No! Don’t think of that, he probably just wants to tell you how weird you are and to never speak to him again._

Minhyuk then suddenly grasped both of Sanha’s hands, causing the tall boy to blush deeply and his eyes to widen even more than they already were.

“I love your pink hair and the way I could immediately spot you in the bar because of it. I love your eyes because they’re so big and bright with happiness and creativity and ambition. I love your skin and how smooth it is and I wish I could have skin as nice as yours. I love your pouty lips and your squishy cheeks and this is super uncool for me to say but I just want to squish your cheeks and maybe run my hand through your hair. I love how you spew out the weirdest things and I should probably be weirded out but it’s so cute and really entertaining. Basically, I just want to say that I, um, I like you, like a lot. A lot a lot.”

The two boys stood stunned, just looking at each other. Sanha had never seen Minhyuk so nervous before. Usually, he oozed with charisma and that stupid fricking supreme Gucci gang mentality, but now he was reduced to a blushing and stuttering mess all because of Sanha.

Sanha didn’t want to say anything in fear of ruining everything like he feared he always did. He didn’t want to speak in fear of his voice cracking and embarrassing himself even further.

A few minutes passed of neither of them saying something, and at this point, Sanha wanted so desperately to say everything on his mind, or maybe hug the heck out of Minhyuk, or both, but he just stood there, a deep pink blush on his cheeks. 

“Please say something.” Minhyuk then said with a small voice, a tone that Sanha had never heard him speak before. Sanha wanted to say something, actually he wanted to say something along the lines of “I REALLY LIKE YOU TOO A LOT LIKE A LOT A LOT PLEASE LOVE ME,” but he was so terrified of making a fool of himself, so he kept quiet. Instead of speaking his mind, he pulled out his phone and began typing on his notes app. As soon as he was done, he thrust his phone in Minhyuk’s face, lowering his head to hide his red blush. Minhyuk paused for a second before grabbing the phone and reading what was written on the screen.

 

“ _I’m not gnna talk because i know my voice is gonna crack because being around you makes me nervous_ _(．＿．）”_

 

Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. _God, Sanha’s too cute._ Instead of responding verbally, Minhyuk typed something under Sanha’s message. Minhyuk passed the phone back to Sanha, who was still looking down. The boy looked up with wide eyes and took the phone back carefully. Sanha looked down at the screen and read the message.

 

“ _It’s okay, you make me nervous too”_

 

Now Sanha couldn’t help but smile back at Minhyuk. If a stranger would have seen them at that moment, it would have seemed like they were statues, or just crazy, because neither of them seemed to want to move from their current positions. They were basically just smiling at each other like complete idiots, completely lost in each other’s eyes.

“Hey, do you maybe um, want to take a walk?” Minhyuk asked a little awkwardly. Sanha smiled even brighter and nodded his head furiously. Minhyuk bit his lip in efforts to contain his growing smile as they began to walk, but Sanha seemed to notice and he managed to unconsciously make a squealing noise. Sanha covered his mouth with his hand in embarrassment and his cheeks flushed red. Sanha was about to apologize (for what, he doesn’t exactly know, he just thought that he should apologize) when Minhyuk started to laugh _really loudly._ Sanha had to physically stop and take in the scene in front of him. Sanha has officially decided that Minhyuk’s laugh is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life. 

The pair kept walking with a few comments thrown here and there, and as they kept walking forward, Sanha noticed that they slowly inched closer to each other to the point where their shoulders would brush occasionally against each other. Every time Sanha could feel Minhyuk’s hand getting closer to his own he had the strongest urge to grab it, or just scream, or both at once. Minhyuk’s hand just seemed so _perfect for handholding,_ if that makes any sense, and Sanha just wanted to hold it, but it seemed like it was too bold, too soon. Hand holding is like.. Coupley stuff, and Sanha didn’t want Minhyuk to feel uncomfortable (even if Minhyuk did just confess to him…) But, _oh gosh,_ Sanha _really_ wanted to hold Minhyuk’s hand. Then, Minhyuk started to swing his hand so now their hands just kept brushing past each other. Sanha was officially gonna go insane.

“M-minhyuk!” Sanha then spat out. Minhyuk looked at Sanha, “yeah?”

_Oh gosh._

Sanha swallowed his nerves and tried to calm himself down.

 _Come on Sanha! It’s just handholding, it’s not that big of a deal._  

“Is it okay if, um well do you maybe want to- uh, you know it’s pretty cold out and-”

“Sanha, it’s the middle of May.”

Sanha just hit himself in his own head, _You’re so stupid Sanha! Stop just spewing random stuff and just say it!_  

“Your hand looks really lonely and I can hold it!” Sanha then blurted out, causing both of them to stop walking. Minhyuk stared at Sanha for a few seconds, causing Sanha to break out in a nervous sweat.

_Oh gosh, you officially freaked him out, now he’s gonna run away and probably call the police for assault. Great job Sanha you’re officially the biggest idiot in the world._

“My hand looks lonely?” Minhyuk then asked. Sanha looked at him with wide eyes, opening and closing his mouth because he just didn’t know what to say. Then Minhyuk started laughing again. This was the second time this afternoon where Sanha made Minhyuk laugh, and Sanha had to say that it was one of the best feelings in the world. He felt like his heart was going to explode from happiness. 

Suddenly, Minhyuk grasped Sanha’s hand and started walking again. To keep it short, it was even better than Sanha would have ever imagined. Their fingers intertwined so perfectly together, it was as if they meant to come together and never break apart (Sanha wouldn’t mind).

Being with Sanha gave Minhyuk a new kind of shyness yet confidence that he’s never experienced before. When he was in high school he was a very introverted boy, but as he got older and once he graduated from college he came out of his shell and became very extroverted and flirty, especially to the audience when he was performing, but Sanha made him feel like a high schooler all over again and _god he made him so nervous_ , but Minhyuk loved it. And there were instances like these where Minhyuk just took the dive and felt a wave of confidence to do bold moves. Minhyuk’s grasp on Sanha’s hand tightened a little bit as if he was afraid that Sanha would just disappear, and Sanha (surprisingly) squeezed back sending a new feeling of shivers down Minhyuk’s spine.

 _I could get used to this._ Minhyuk thought with a smile.

Unfortunately, their sweet moment was interrupted by Sanha’s phone blaring his ringtone (which was embarrassingly a marimba remix of EXO’s Call Me Baby). Sanha disconnected their locked hands to fumble around in his pockets to search for his phone so he could yell at whoever dared to disrupt his moment with Minhyuk.

Sanha finally found his phone and read the caller ID: _MoonBinnie-Hyung_

 _Oh gosh, what does he want now?_ Sanha thought to himself as he picked up the phone.

 “Sanha!” Bin screamed on the phone, and Sanha had to physically remove the phone from his ear in attempts to keep his hearing.

“What do you want, hyung?” 

“Sanha, I think I’m in love.”

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!!!! Im having so much fun writing this!! I hope you are having fun reading this aswell, because next chapter is going to be really fun!


	3. Flashing Lights and Corn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way too long to write and I had to split it in half so yeah  
> There will be alot more binu and socky in the next one!!  
> I just needed this to happen first
> 
> ;SunFlowers symbolize adoration and dedicated love

Myungjun hated loved stories. He hated how everything always seemed to go perfectly, and how easily everything was tied up in the end. It just isn't realistic. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many relationships he encountered, he never seemed to reach is own “happy ending”. However, he was a hopeless romantic and loved the idea of love. He loved the idea of waking up to someone next to you, cuddled up in your sheets. The idea of knowing what the other person was thinking, not needing words and being able to freely touch them without any repercussions. 

He wanted to be able to hold someone and just enjoy their presence during everyday activities. Myungjun had been in many relationships before however, none of them sated his desire for a true connection. Ever since he had moved back to the countryside, he had less luck with love than when he was living in Seoul. It was almost like the universe had something against him. He was always busy with his cafe, and Seoul was filled with people who only wanted money and sex.

He just wanted someone who would love him as much as he did.

The thing he hated the most about love stories was the waiting. Everything seemed to drag on and on as the main characters are faced with misunderstanding over misunderstanding. Once again, he just thought it was realistic. Myungjun always liked to get straight to the point. He was very open with his feelings and emotions, and it was easy to tell when he liked someone, so he just didn't find it to be realistic when it took forever to finally kiss in a story. 

That was until he met Jinwoo.

The man just didn't seem to understand that Myungjun liked him, and Myungjun just didn't understand how someone could be so oblivious, to every single advance. They held hands, flirted, and were always touching each other in some way shape or form, but for some reason, Jinwoo just wasn't understanding how much Myungjun actually liked him. Any sane person who looked at them would think they were dating. It was so frustrating to the older, he just wanted to grab Jinwoo by the face and finally kiss him, but he knew that that wouldn't go over well. So instead he waited. And waited.

Furious at how his life had become one of the stories he hated so much.

 

***

 

MoonBin had never believed in “love.” Sure, he loved his parents and his friends and that one pet gecko he had but died after four months of owning it, but he never believed in the kind of love that people were always talking about. It was the kind of love that would supposedly make your whole world stop and your breath hitch and your eyes widen, but Bin never believed in that stuff, or rather he believed he’d never be able to come across that sort of love. He was too busy. He had so many dreams, so many plans, was he really willing to risk it all just for one person? The answer was no.

Until he met Eunwoo.

It’d been purely coincidence, or fate, whichever you believe in. Bin was at another photoshoot from a bigger company this time, but he was only watching the shoot, being a sort of “apprentice,” if you will. It just so happens to be, that same day a certain model by the name of Lee Dongmin was modeling for that shoot. Bin was never one to say these kinds of things (he usually left that for Myungjun or Sanha) but as soon as he saw Dongmin, he swore the earth stopped turning for a second.

 _Now_ he understood what everyone was raving on about. There was this feeling in his chest, not the kind of feeling after hugging his mom, or hearing a particularly funny joke from Myungjun, no this feeling was something _warmer._ Like a fire growing inside of him and spreading through his body and onto his fingertips, urging him to just _touch._ He had never once in his life just wanted to touch another human before. 

Dongmin was completely ethereal, the kind of beauty that people talk about but never see for themselves because it seems like too much of a stretch, yet there he was. The most perfect person that Bin had ever seen, and he was modeling for his shoot. Well, not _his_ _,_ but you know what I mean.

Bin had also never felt so intimidated in his life before by just the presence of another human. Dongmin was just sitting there, on a black leather couch with an embroidered jacket, yet he looked so _powerful._ The look he gave the camera with his eyes was piercing and Bin was only just kinda losing it on the inside.

And then he made eye contact.

Dongmin noticed his staring eyes and looked right at him with that powerful glare. The action alone made Bin almost melt, but he knew exactly what game Dongmin was playing. Bin stared right back at the man and let a sensual smirk with a hint of playfulness creep on his face. Dongmin smirked back but then tilted his head upwards and let the smirk fall into an intense gaze. Dongmin looked back at the camera, but throughout the shoot, he would continuously glance back at Bin who couldn’t look away from him. It was like there was a spell cast upon him and he just couldn’t revert his gaze; he also couldn’t get rid of that warm feeling in his chest. 

The shoot ended sooner than Bin would have liked, and Dongmin disappeared into the changing rooms. Bin was almost just about to leave when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Bin turned around to see who it could have been and was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes he’d ever seen.

“Hi!” The man said; it was none other than the beautiful (sexy) model that Bin had shared obvious sexual tension with, except now he looked… different. Well, for starters his hair wasn’t gelled back and instead he let the bangs fall on his face, he also was wearing a plain and loose white shirt instead of the tight black one with the fancy jacket, and he just looked so much _softer._ Bin was nothing short of starstruck.

“Hello,” Bin responded. Dongmin smiled at him and reached his hand out, “I’m Lee Dongmin, but you can just call me Eunwoo.”

“Um,” Moonbin blinked a couple of times. “I’m Moonbin! But you can just call me... Moonbin.” He whispered the last part cringing internally at his choice of words. Eunwoo smirked and breathed out a laugh, making Bin snap back up to look at him. They made eye contact once again, taking Moonbin breath right back.

Eunwoo’s smirk widened.

“Like what you see?”

Bin smirked right back, “Shouldn’t I? I mean you are a model after all.”

Eunwoo looked down and laughed lightly, the sound making Bin’s heart shake.

“I guess you got me there.” Eunwoo said sheepishly. The shy smile was everything that Bin needed to find out that he was completely and utterly whipped for this man.

“Can I have your number?” Bin suddenly said out of nowhere. _Wait, I probably should have been smoother, dammit Bin._

Eunwoo laughed and responded with “You could have been a little smoother with that question, but yes, I’d love to give you my number.”

_Score._

 

***

 

Jinwoo walked out his flower shop with a bounce in his step. He had been looking forward to seeing Myungjun all day, and since the cafe opened up late on the weekends, he was finally getting to see him. Minhyuk, who was trying to kill time before his gig at the bar down the road, decided to tag along and Jinwoo was overjoyed. Minhyuk was one of his only friends in town, and he was happy to introduce the boy to Myungjun.

Myungjun was like a breath of fresh air in an otherwise heavily polluted area. His smile always seemed to illuminate a room instantly. Just thought of the man brought a smile to Jinwoo’s face. 

“Why are you smiling.” Minhyuk said with the beginnings of a knowing smirk on his face.

“Nothing. No reason.” Jinwoo said trying to hold back his smile as they stepped outside of the store.

They made the quick walk to the cafe and Jinwoo pushed the door open with a smile on his face. The first thing he noticed was Myungjun standing with his back facing him, obviously watering the potted plants on the floor. The bakery was relatively empty, only one table was full, holding a tall man with pink hair and a man with black hair. Minhyuk froze and Jinwoo furrowed his eyebrows in response.

“His hair, oh my gosh his hair. It’s like long, but not too long. It falls in front of his eyes and he doesn’t even bother to remove it. I just want to touch it, it seems so soft and silky. Oh and his cheekbones! They’re so prominted and just everything about his face is so sculpted, like as if God himself carved out his hecking face. His voice is so nice too, like silk. The first time I even saw him he was singing was in a small bar and I swear I saw Jesus right then and there. His legs too, he has really nice legs, especially his thighs. Is it bad that I kinda want him to crush my skull with his thighs? Don’t answer that. Oh my god and his smile is so bright, probably the brightest and most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen ever. He looks so genuinely happy when he smiles and it makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside like I have a stomach ache but like the best kind of stomach ache. And when he laughs I feel like I could explode from happiness. Just seeing him be happy makes me happy. Oh my gosh and his eyes, they’re like the Han River, but like in the summer and without all of the trash that people throw into it. They literally sparkle every time he smiles and form into little crescents and I feel like screaming every time I look into his eyes because they’re so beautiful and he’s so beautiful and I just want him to be happy because his smile could cure any disease in the world and-” Jinwoo heard the boy with pink hair gush over Minhyuk, not knowing that the man was right behind him. 

“Oh.” Jinwoo whispered to himself. Minhyuk was still frozen in place, his eyes wide as he listened to what this boy was saying about him. The pink haired boy seemed to finally notice his friend pointing at Minhyuk and he cut himself off and turned around. Oh god. It was silent for a good few seconds until the boy got up and ran out of the cafe. Another couple of seconds past before Minhyuk turned on his heels and bolted out as well. Yet another moment of silence followed.

“Myungjun, I swear this kid is taking years off of my life.” The other man sighed as he slumped in his seat. “The second he starts rambling about the ‘love of his life’ the guy shows up? It’s like his life is a shitty drama, I mean how unlucky do you have to be for that to happen.” The man said referencing what had happened just moments ago.

“Bin, he's just a kid.” Myungjun said, still not turning around.

“Hes twenty one.”

“My point still stands.”  

“Can I help you?” Bin said, finally having noticed Jinwoo standing in the doorway. Myungjun turning around when Bin spoke.

“Jinnie!” He squealed and smiled.

“Oh god no.” Bin sighed, flopping his head down onto the desk. Jinwoo opted to ignore Bin in favour of walking over to Myungjun. “Not you too.”

“Don't mind him. Moonbin is just salty he is all alone.” Myungjun shrugged before turning to face Bin.

“Binnie, This is my boyfriend Jinwoo.” Myungjun teased, Jinwoo gasping in response and taking a step backwards.

“We aren't dating!” Jinwoo was quick to correct, hoping that his face wasn't housing a blush.

“Yet.” Myungjun smiled before turned back to his flowers.

“Might as well be,” Moonbin mumbled into his arms. “You could've fooled me.”

“So, I'm guessing you know the infamous Minhyuk.” Myungjun mused as he tipped his hand and continued to water his flowers.

“What do you mean?”

“Sanha doesnt shut up about Minhyuk! It’s all, _Minhyuk did this_ or _Minhyuk did that_ or _Oh my god Minhyukkie is so hot!_ ” Bin whined from his seat. “But it's nothing compared to Myungjun’s incessant rambling about you.” He finished pointing at Jinwoo.

“Me?” He asked pointing a finger at himself, Bin rolled his eyes in response before nodding. Myungjun had lowered his head and was now staring down at the flowers to avoid looking at Jinwoo’s face.

“Myungjun you talk about me?” Jinwoo asked turning to face a very flustered Myungjun who was still staring down the flowers.

“I thought we just established this.” Moonbin cut in, answering for Myungjun. A couple of seconds went by where Jinwoo was processing this new information and Myungjun was still flustered and still watering the same plant.

“Careful, you don't want to overwater your flowers.” Jinwoo said, placing a hand on Myungjun’s and tipping it upwards, stopping the flow of water. He let his hand linger, his touch burning into the top of Myungjun’s hand.

“God, you two are so cheesy.” Moonbin groaned.

“Oh shut up, you're just upset that the only person who loves you is your goldfish.” Myungjun stuck his tongue out, giggling at Moonbin’s scandalised expression.

“Anyways what are you doing here. I mean I'm happy you are here but isn't your shop open right now?” Myungjun said, bringing his attention back to Jinwoo.

“Oh yeah about that,” Jinwoo asked as he slid his hand up Myungjun’s arm. “Myungjun, can I actually ask a favour?”

“Anything for a damsel in distress.” Myungjun teased, trying to not freak out over the fact that Jinwoo was _actually_ touching him.

“I'm not-” Jinwoo was about to protest but he interrupted himself and sighed, pulling his hand up to his face. Myungjun accidentally whined at the loss of touch, making Jinwoo snap back up to look at the very red Myungjun.

“Continue.” Myungjun stuttered and looked away, trying to focus on the flowers he was supposed to be watering.

“Yeah, um, my car broke down and I need to do a delivery on the outskirts of town, and I was wondering if I could maybe borrow your car?” Jinwoo asked, placing his hand back on Myungjun’s shoulder for good measure.

“Of course!” Myungjun smiled brightly as he put down his watering can. “But I have one condition.”

“Which is?” Jinwoo looked just a little bit discouraged since he knew Myungjun wasn't the sanest person. 

“I get to drive you.”

“There's no need! I can just drive your car.” Jinwoo said, not wanting to take up Myungjun’s time but the older was dead set on driving.

“Nope. I’m going to drive you. Oh come on I never get to use my car, Just let me drive you” Myungjun said, closing his eyes and looking up at the ceiling as he crossed his arms. Jinwoo couldn't say he was upset. 

“It's far. About 40 minutes. And it's in the middle of nowhere, I can't make you drive me that far out!” Jinwoo tried to counter. 

“You aren't making drive you, I’m going to drive you, take it or leave it.” Myungjun said, his piercing gaze focusing back on Jinwoo when he sighed.

“I’ll take it then. It's not every day I get a gorgeous man to drive me around.” Jinwoo teased, laughing when Myungjun’s eyes widened. 

“Looks like my bad flirting attempts have rubbed off on you.” Myungjun smiled, elbowing the man in the ribs.

“Ew, get a room. Or better yet just leave.” Bin faked a gagging noise, before turning on his heel and walking into the kitchen.

“I’ll take that as our cue to leave, love.” Jinwoo smiled back at Myungjun, whose heart soared at the pet name. “Shall we make an exit?” He joked, offering his arm to Myungjun who gladly took it.

“We shall.” Myungjun grinned as they left the cafe. He was a little bit disappointed when Jinwoo had to leave to get the flowers for the delivery, but Myungjun made busy and unlocked the car. He helped Jinwoo load the car, but the two didn't account for the fact that Jinwoo had a large pickup truck and Myungjun only had a small red punch buggy, so when they got in the car, they were both greeted with flowers in their face.

“I’m sorry.” Jinwoo mumbled as Myungjun moved a sunflower out of his face.

“No, don't even worry about it.” Myungjun smiled as he reached over and turn on the radio, some loud and cheesy song blasting through the speakers. They drove out of town and down the dirt paths of the countryside, either side of the road filled with tall corn or wheat. Jinwoo gave directions and they talked about random things from what their favourite colour was, to that one time where Myungjun got arrested in England. Typical conversation topics. 

Jinwoo couldn't help but fondly stare at Myungjun as he went on and on about his encounter with the royal guard, it's just Myungjun was so easy to look at. His soft features and sharp eyes which shone as he spoke, and his plush lips that moved as he continued to ramble. Jinwoo found himself thinking. Wow, I’ve really fallen for this dork.

They were about halfway through the ride when Myungjun noticed something was off. The car started to slow down and the ride was starting to get bumpy.

“Um, Jinwoo.” Myungjun looked over at the man. 

“Hmm?” Jinwoo looked back.

“We might have a small issue.”

 

***

 

Sanha didn’t expect to be woken up this morning any earlier than eleven a.m. and he especially didn’t expect to be woken up by a phone call from none other than Minhyuk. Today was Sanha’s free day, he didn’t have any classes until late into the afternoon so he got to sleep in, but of course, he was woken up at nine thirty in the morning (which was way too early in Sanha’s mind) by his phone ringing.

Sanha was about to let whoever decided to disrupt his peaceful sleep have a piece of his mind, but then he saw the caller ID and started to freak out for an entirely other reason. _Minhyuk_ was calling _him. Him,_ of all people that Minhyuk could be calling on a Wednesday morning. It took a few more rings for Sanha to snap out of his trance and really realize _Holy Crap, Minhyuk is calling ME._

And then Sanha started screaming.

Bin rushed into Sanha’s room, the screaming causing him to panic and think maybe someone broke into their shared apartment and is now continuously stabbing Sanha and he’s probably bleeding out on their new carpet that was a lot of money and Bin was not about to get blood stains on the new carpet.

As soon as Bin entered the room, Sanha threw the phone at him, and thankfully Bin caught it quickly.

“Sanha, what the fuck?!” Bin yelled at Sanha, who was still screaming. Bin tossed the phone right back to Sanha, who tossed it again back to Bin. 

“FRICK.”

“Sanha! I don’t want your fucking phone!”

“I don’t want it either!”

“Answer your goddamn phone call!”

“I DON’T WANT TO!”

“FINE, I’ll do it!” Bin said, and before Sanha could regret his decision, Bin answered the call and put it on speaker.

“Hey, Sanha, it’s me Minhyuk. I, uh, I wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to go to this thing that’s like, um- well it’s kinda different from my gigs at the bar. _God, put yourself together Minhyuk._ Wait, did I say that outloud? Shit- I didn’t mean to do that. Okay, wait that was way off topic, just, come to Club Spritzer on Thursday at 8… please. Okay, I’m gonna go now.”

And then he hung up.

Both Bin and Sanha just stood there for a few minutes, Bin holding the phone in the same position he had been for the past five minutes, and Sanha standing there with the exact same surprised face he had.

And then the realization settled upon Sanha, and he started screaming again.

 

***

 

“We might have a small issue.” Myungjun said as he looked down at the gas. Empty. Using the last bit of gas left, he pulled over under a tree on the side of the road. 

“We may or may not have run out of gas.” Myungjun whispered and Jinwoo sighed and leaned back in his seat. “I’m sorry! I forgot to get gas before we left and n-”

“No, it's fine.” Jinwoo cut Myungjun off, calming the older with a smile. “I’m gonna call for help… you've gotta be kidding me.”

“What's wrong?”

“There's no service.” Jinwoo groaned once again flopping back into his seat. Myungjun couldn't help but feel it was his fault. He never really got to use his car since everything he needed was only a quick bike ride away, so he got excited at the idea of getting to use his car for once. _How could I forget gas?_  

“I’m sorry.” Myungjun said in a small voice, making Jinwoo sit back up and place his hand on top of Myungjun’s.

“Don't worry, you don't need to apologise it's not your fault.” He smiled and Myungjun smiled right back. 

“What do we do now?” Myungjun asked wrapping his fingers around Jinwoo’s before the former could break away (even though he didn't plan on it).

“Well, We have to either walk back or just wait.” Jinwoo responded, and Myungjun cringed at even the thought of having to walk all the way back to town, It would be hot and he could almost imagine how tired his legs would get

“Let's wait.”

“Then we have to bring the flowers outside, they’ll wilt if they are left in the car like this.” Jinwoo regretfully broke their hands apart and opened up the car door. “Can you help me?” 

“Of course!” Myungjun smiled brightly as he pulled his key out of the ignition and got out of the car. He helped Jinwoo get the flowers out and place them under the tree nearby. Once they got the flowers out of the car. Jinwoo plopped onto the ground, Myungjun quickly following suit. It was silent for a second before Myungjun laid down onto the ground and gasped.

“Look at the clouds!” He pointed up at the sky, making Jinwoo lay down next to Myungjun.

“That one kinda looks like a foot.” Myungjun giggled.

“I thought it looked like a fat man, but okay.”

“Look over there.” Jinwoo smiled as he pointed at a cloud. “That cloud kinda looks like you.”

“How does that look like me?” Myungjun scoffed.

“You don't see it? Maybe it's just me. Myungjun you've been filling my mind so much that I’m seeing things.” Jinwoo looked over at Myungjun before winking.

“I need to step up my game!” Myungjun groaned. “You're totally beating me.”

“What can I say, I’m a natural.” Jinwoo sat up and smirked.

“Jinjin, I have an idea.” Myungjun broke out into a mischievous smile.

“Oh gosh.”

“Hear me out!” Myungjun tried to repress his smile. “You see that cornfield, right?”

“Yeah?”

“What if we go into it and try to get that tree in the middle?” Myungjun suggested. “You know, make the best out of a shitty situation?”

“Are you insane?” Jinwoo exclaimed.

“Probably, but my sanity has nothing to do with this.” Myungjun giggled. “Oh come on, indulge me.” Jinwoo weighed his options before throwing all caution to the wind. He knew he was doomed the second Myungjun pulled out a bright smile and started bouncing on the heels of his feet, his hands clasped together in hope.

“Fine. Let's do it.” He smiled as Myungjun gasped and then squealed, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the corn. The stalks reached just above their heads. Myungjun giggled the as they pushed the tall corn out of the way and trekked through the field. The deeper inside they got, the more Jinwoo started to regret it. His judgment was starting to get the better of him and he knew that walking through a cornfield wasn't the best idea, but the second he caught a glimpse of Myungjun’s smile he couldn't find it in him to stop them. So instead they walked together.

Myungjun gasped when the finally reached the clearing and the tree. There was a small swing hanging from the tree, and the ground was littered with forget-me-nots and daisies. 

Myungjun squealed once again as he ran forward and sat on the swing. Jinwoo smiled fondly as he walked forwards and placed his hands on Myungjun’s lower back and pushed him forward. Myungjun laughed and smiled so brightly it rivaled the sun as Jinwoo pushed him on the swing. Once he was done he took a seat at the base of the tree and looked up at Myungjun. He was laughing and smiling as if he had no cares in the world. It was so refreshing to see someone so genuinely happy. Jinwoo knew he was fucked.

It was never good to fall in love with someone you barely knew, but when that someone was Myungjun, it was a given. He was just so easy to love. His laugh made Jinwoo’s heart sore. His smile made him smile back whether or not he wanted too. Every word that left Myungjun’s mouth made Jinwoo’s stomach drop and flutter at the same time. Myungjun quickly tired himself out and he hopped off the swing before running to the corn again. He returned with a piece of corn in hand, smiling as he sat down next to Jinwoo.

“Try it!” Myungjun said holding out the corn for Jinwoo to try. Once again he knew that eating wild corn wasn't the best idea, but when Myungjun looked so happy he couldn't say no. He husked the corn and took a bite. It tasted horrible but he kept chewing. 

“Is it good?” Myungjun asked, and Jinwoo nodded his head, trying to mess with the older just a bit. Myungjun took a bite and his face immediately twisted into one of disgust. Jinwoo smiled as he spat out the corn and laughed at Myungjun’s dramatic coughing and gagging.

“I can't believe you would lie to me.” Myungjun pouted as he slouched against the tree. 

“Sorry, darling.” Jinwoo smiled softly as he reached forward and moved the hairs that had fallen into Myungjun’s face, leaving the older breathless. It was silent for a second, Myungjun’s head falling onto Jinwoo’s shoulder as they enjoyed the moment. The sound of birds chirping in the tree above them and cicadas humming in the distance.

He saw Myungjun’s eyes flicker down to his lips, before looking up at Jinwoo’s eyes, a questioning look in his own. The action took Jinwoo’s breath away, and in return, he stared down at Myungjun’s lips. They looked so soft and pink, just the thought of pressing his own lips against Myungjun’s made him want to scream.

It was just within his grasp, but he couldn't do it. No matter how much he liked Myungjun, he couldn't help but compare himself to the older. He shone so brightly and brought happiness to everyone around him. Deep down he knew that Myungjun would probably end up leaving him for someone better, and the thought alone killed him. However, he didn't have enough time to ponder the thought, because Myungjun started to lean in. Jinwoo hesitated, freezing up and breathing heavily. Myungjun seemed to catch on to his discomfort and pulled away, opting to rest his head on Jinwoo’s forehead.

“Did we really just leave all of our stuff on the side of the road to find this tree.” Myungjun breathed out a laugh.

“Oh shit!” Jinwoo jumped up when he realised they had really just left their belongings on the side of the road. Myungjun whined at the loss of contact.

“It was worth it though right?” Myungjun smiled softly as he looked up at Jinwoo. 

“Definitely.” Jinwoo smiled back offering his hand out for Myungjun to take, pulling the older to stand. They ran through the corn, back to the car. They sighed in relief when nothing was missing. Jinwoo pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Minhyuk explaining the situation, before taking a seat under the tree the car was parked under. Myungjun slid down the tree and leaned up against Jinwoo. He played with the flowers underneath them, absentmindedly making a flower crown. He smiled when he finished and placed his little crown on top of Jinwoo’s head. It wasn't perfect, rather, it was messy and sloppy but Jinwoo loved it regardless. He thanked Myungjun, who yawned in response.

“I’m so tired.” Myungjun whined.

“Do you want to take a nap?” Jinwoo asked and Myungjun nodded. Before Jinwoo could suggest they go back into the car and rest a bit, Myungjun was already grabbing Jinwoo’s arm and slinging it across his shoulders. He snuggled himself under Jinwoo’s arm and laid his head on the formers chest. Jinwoo froze up for a second unsure of what to do in this situation, before opting to run his fingers through Myungjun’s hair. 

He had always wanted to touch Myungjun’s hair, ever since they met about a month ago. His black hair just looked so soft and fluffy and it just seemed so nice to touch. He was right. Myungjun hummed as Jinwoo continued to play with his hair. The man was quick to fall asleep, his head rolling father into Jinwoo, as he curled and latched onto the latter. It was endearing. Jinwoo’s eyes were starting to feel heavy as well and soon enough he fell asleep knowing three things were true.

One, Myungjun had really nice hands that he really liked to hold.

 

Two, Myungjun had the sweetest laugh and the softest hair.

 

And three, Jinwoo was undeniably and irrevocably, in love with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowwowow I love myungjin so much!!! this chapter was supposed to be focused on socky but whatever.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr!! im @myungjinnie


	4. Fish and Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i SWEAR socky is coming in next chapter   
> this wasnt supposed to turn out like this but ill take what i can get lol
> 
> ;Daffodils symbolise rebirth, new beginnings

In hindsight, maybe falling in love with Eunwoo, at first sight, wasn't the best idea. He had made all these assumptions about him from their one interaction; however, slowly but surely the older was proving him wrong. They talked on the sidelines of the shoot, and Eunwoo got to know him. The real Eunwoo not just the one that the cameras saw.

His favourite colour was baby blue and he was terrified of scary movies and zombies. He woke up early in the morning’s and he sucked at staying up late. He wasn't just a model, he had so many layers. He was looked hard on the outside but in reality, he was so  _ soft.  _

“Hello? Earth to MoonBin!” Myungjun waved his hands in front of Bin’s face, as the man was currently spaced out. The younger sighed in response, looking up at Myungjun with sad eyes.

“Whats wrong?” Sanha asked, poking Moonbin in the cheek. He didn't want to respond, he didn't want to the others the pleasure of knowing that he finally had a crush. He was about to give some bullshit excuse when his phone started ringing in his pocket. Standing up, He put the phone to his ear.

“Hi.” Eunwoo’s voice rang through.

“Hi.” Bin said, voice breathless as a smile rose onto his face.

“You’re going to be on set today right?” 

“As always.” Bin mused crossing his arm over his chest as he aimlessly walked around the cafe, unable to hold his smile down.

“Well, I have a question. What’s your favourite food?” Eunwoo asked. “Asking for a friend.”

“Would this friend happen to be tall, gorgeous with black hair and beautiful eyes?” Bin teased.

“Possibly.” Moonbin could practically hear the smile on his face, as Eunwoo giggled in response. 

“I don't have a favourite food, I can eat anything.”

“Well if this friend were to bring thai food to the set, would you eat it?” Eunwoo asked.

“Possibly.” Bin smiled.

“Okay, great! I’ll see you later!” 

“Bye.” He grinned as he hung up and pocketed his phone and turned to go back to his seat.

“I don't believe it!” Myungjun screeched, taking a step back and covering his mouth.

“What is it?”

“Our Binnie is in love!” 

“Am not!” Moonbin responded, crossing his hands over his chest.

“Myungjun is totally right, I’ve only seen you smile like that when you look at your pet fish. And food. Mostly food.” Sanha nodded his head as he leaned back in his chair. Moonbin really wanted to disagree and lie to them, but he knew that it wouldn't work. 

“So what's his name?” Myungjun took a step closer, smiling brightly, and Bin just couldn't say no.

“Eunwoo.” He responded after a moment of silence, a smile rising onto his face.

***

It was the worst case scenario.

MoonBin thought maybe once, just once, something could go his way. 

Boy, was he wrong.

Over the course of the shoot, Moonbin had been getting close to Eunwoo. They texted frequently, Eunwoo sending photos of things that reminded him of Bin, never failing to make the latter’s heart race in happiness. Whenever he wasn't working the shoot, they were talking on the sides, laughing and smiling about whatever stupid joke had been made.

But work was hard. Not too long ago he had gotten a call from his brother telling him that their mother was sick and they couldn't afford her treatment. The thought of losing her scared him so much, that he tried to throw himself into his work. He was taking as many jobs as he could, despite how exhausting it was. On top of all this stress, he broke his camera today and he could hardly afford a new one. Everything was piling up and Bin just didn't know how to deal with it.

But then the worst thing happened. 

Moonbin had just gotten home and was trudging through the hallways to his room. Shucking off his coat, he quickly changed into his pajamas before sitting on his bed. And that's where everything went to shit. He looked up at his fish tank and noticed that his little fish was nowhere to be seen. He isn't swimming around the tank or hiding inside his little hut. No. Instead, he was floating belly up at the top of the tank. Bin gasped and rushed forward. To pile onto all the shit he had to go through, now he had to deal with a dead fish as well?

He tried calling everyone he knew, aka Myungjun and Sanha ( _ Wow, I really need to make new friends),  _ but Myungjun wasn't answering and Sanha was asleep in his room just next door. He was about to give up when he looked over at his fish tank and saw his little fish floating upside down and his lip started to wobble. He frantically searched through his contact list for someone he could talk to but everyone was busy and didn't answer his texts. His finger hovered above Eunwoo’s contact, his hands hesitant but steady when he finally sent the text.

**10:53pm**

**Moonbin**

_ Eunwoo? Are you busy? _

He sent the text and immediately regret it.  _ What if he is busy and you are just bothering him? He probably doesn't want to talk to you anyways. All you do is annoy him- _

 

**10:55 pm**

**Eunwoo**

_ No, Why? _

 

He tried (and failed) to calm his heart down as he typed out his response, his eyes getting blurry and his hands shaking.

 

**10:56**

**Moonbin**

_ My fish died _

 

A minute went by. Two minutes went by and then Moonbin’s mind started to race.  _ He doesn't care, who the fuck would care about a dead fish. It's just a fish anyways. He's probably laughing at you. Who wouldn't laugh at you, you're so desperate for his attention- _

His thoughts were cut off by his phone starting to ring. He stared at the caller ID: Eunwoo, before panicking. Now he understood why Sanha screamed whenever Minhyuk called him. He likely would have screamed if he wasn't so heartbroken about his fish dying. With Shaking hands, he finally answered the phone.

“Bin?” Eunwoo silky voice rang through the speakers making him audibly sigh. “Are you okay?”

Moonbin was about to respond yes when his he choked on another sob. “I’m sorry.” He managed to get out.

“Why are you apologising? It's perfectly okay.” Eunwoo responded, his voice calm and steady in the midst of Moonbin’s turmoil.

“Because you probably have a million other things you could be doing right now, but instead you're here listening to me cry about my dead  _ fish _ .” Bin breathed out a laugh as another tear ran down his face. 

“You're right.” Eunwoo said into his phone making Moonbin’s heart drop. “I do have a million other things I could be doing right now, but I want to talk to you. I chose to call you. I chose  _ you _ .” Bin’s eyes watered and another sob left his mouth.

“It’s not just about your fish is it?” Eunwoo’s voice rang clear in the silent room. Moonbin nodded before realising that Eunwoo obviously couldn't see him.

“Mhmm.” 

“What's wrong then?” Eunwoo coaxed in a soft voice. “You can tell me.”

“My mum is sick and I don't have enough money to support her and It’s so frustrating to just sit around and do nothing but I can't do anything  _ else _ . And my camera is broken and we ran out of food at home which means I have to actually leave my house to get food but all I want to do right now is lie under my covers a-and cry. And on top of that my fish is dead and I miss him.” It was like everything that had been slowly building up was suddenly released and all of Moonbin’s emotions were piled onto Eunwoo, as the younger sobbed and sobbed into the phone, and it was silent for a couple of minutes.

“Bin, I don't mean to sound creepy but where do you live?” Eunwoo asked.

“Across the river and above the ramen shop, why?” Moonbin sniffled, tears still silently falling down his face.

“I’ll be there.” Was the last thing Eunwoo said before hanging up, leaving Moonbin confused as ever. Looked at his phone for a couple seconds before flopping down onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. Fifteen minutes must have past quickly, because before he knew it, his doorbell had rung, springing Bin into another panic. Now that his mind was clear and he was slightly more rational, he had realized that  _ Eunwoo _ was outside his door. Right now. And that he was going to have to face him after his embarrassing spiel.

He was so close to ignoring it and cowering under his covers, but then the doorbell rang again and he knew that Sanha would wake up and the kid was not good when he was woken up. So he swallowed up his pride and shuffled over to his door. He had to stop himself from gasping when he saw Eunwoo standing outside wearing a dusty rose shirt and sweatpants paired with a pink and blue plaid flannel. He smiled and brought his hands up, which held two bags of take-out food. Moonbin almost cried. Again.

“Can I come in?” Eunwoo cocked his head to the side, smiling slightly at the shocked expression on Moonbin’s face.

“O-of course!” He held the door open farther for Eunwoo, who stepped inside and took off his shoes. Bin, unsure of what to do in this current situation simply led Eunwoo into the apartment down the hallway and into his room. Eunwoo looked back up at Moonbin, frowning as another tear ran down Bin’s face. He put down the bags of food and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Moonbin’s shoulders. The younger froze at the sudden embrace.

“It's okay.” Eunwoo mumbled into Moonbin’s neck. “You can cry.”

Those three words make Moonbin break all over again. He took a deep breath in before sobbing out and melting into Eunwoo’s hold. His arms wrapped around Eunwoo’s waist and grabbed onto the back of his flannel tightly as if he would disappear if he let go. He cried and cried about his mother and his lack of a steady job. About his empty stomach and his fish which continued to float in the tank. Eunwoo whispered  _ It's okay _ into Bin’s ear as one of his hands reached up and played with Bin’s hair. The younger sighed at the touch, tears no longer fell from his face instead but he continued to shake and sob against Eunwoo, who refused to let go. 

“I'm sorry.” Moonbin sniffled, rubbing his nose as he straightened his back and pulled away from the embrace. 

“Don't apologise. It’s fine.” Eunwoo said, his eyes soft and filled with adoration that Moonbin had yet to notice. The older looked away scanning the room before his eyes landed on the tank. Bin sniffled again, trying to pull himself together. You’d think that after so much, he would feel drained and empty but just looking at Eunwoo’s smile made his heart feel so  _ full. _

“Do you want to have a funeral for him?” Eunwoo asked lifting his hand up to Moonbin’s face and brushing a stray hair behind his ear. Moonbin’s eyes welled up with tears at the action, fully aware he looked like an idiot as he nodded furiously. Together, they went into the kitchen and got out the nicest wine glass he owned and scoop his fish into it. They looked stupid walking to the river outside in their pajamas carrying only a dead fish in a wine glass but they didn't care. Not when Bin was this distraught and not when Eunwoo actually cared about Moonbin’s wellbeing. So they went along with it, walking side by side to the bridge. 

Moonbin pressed his body up against the wall, looking at the waters below. They held their macabre funeral for the fish before tipping the glass and letting the fish fall into the river. Bin tried to hold his tears back as they walked back to his house. Eunwoo did not question it, when Moonbin intertwined their fingers. He needed  _ something _ to ground him and that just so happened to be Eunwoo at this current moment. It was silent as they walked into the house, and kicked their shoes off.

Eunwoo smiled as he gestured at the food, giggling at how Moonbin’s demeanor lightened up instantly. Throughout their night together, Bin started to smile more and more until he was laughing and happily eating his food with Eunwoo. They told stories about the past and what their plans for the future were. What their favourite colour or food was (Eunwoo made sure to remember it for the future). As the night progressed the food was abandoned in favour of sitting on Moonbin’s bed and talking more. 

The younger was trying his hardest to stay awake, but he was exhausted from crying so hard and so long, so eventually, his eyes slid shut. His head fell next to Eunwoo’s thigh, the latter smiling softly before gently guiding his head to rest on his leg. He thread his fingers through Moonbin’s hair again, giggling when Bin hummed contently and pushed into the touch in his sleep.  _ I’ll leave soon. _ He promised himself. _ Right after I know he’s asleep _ , was the last thing he thought before he finally gave into the pull of sleep.

***

“Myungjun!” Sanha screeched into his phone’s speaker.

“What could you possibly want at 5am?” 

“You will never believe what I have just witnessed!” Sanha screamed back.

“What happened?” Myungjun asked, interest lacing his voice.

“Binnie has a mystery man in his bed!” Sanha screamed again, Myungjun gasping at his words.

“Pics or it didn't happen.” Myungjun squealed and hung up. Sanha grinned as he slipped back into Bin’s room and snapped a picture of the scene. Bin’s head was on the pillow his hair everywhere, his arm loosely hanging over the man next to him. Sanha couldn't make out who the mystery man, as all he could see was the top of his black hair peeking out from the covers. He sent the photo off to Myungjun, getting an immediate response.

**Myungjunnie :P**

**5:36**

_ No way! :O _

 

***

 

MoonBin didn't believe in a God. He knew that there was probably some type of higher power out there somewhere but he just couldn't worship something he couldn't see. Of course, he didn't think people who did were stupid or anything, he just couldn't do it himself. But on this current morning, on this current Tuesday, Bin found himself thanking God for the situation he was currently in.

He woke up around 9:30 feeling warmer than usual. As he opened his eyes he noticed something was different. He felt a weight on his chest causing him to almost scream when he looked down. Eunwoo’s back was pressed against his back, and his hands were gripping Moonbin’s arm which was draped against his waist. And while Bin didn't believe in a god he couldn't help but praise Jesus as he looked down at Eunwoo’s soft features squished against  _ his _ pillow.

Although he was so happy to wake up this way, he didn't want Eunwoo to wake up in such a position. So he tried to pull his arm away and put some space between them, making the older stir in his sleep. He whined at the loss of touch before reaching out for Moonbin’s arm. The younger froze, unsure of what to do when Eunwoo’s eyes finally fluttered open. He took a moment to take in their current situation, his eyes roaming the room before he settled on Bin. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand away.

“Sorry.” Eunwoo mumbled to himself. 

“S’okay.” Moonbin responded, before shifting his eyes elsewhere. An uncomfortable silence settled around them since neither of them knew what to do after being caught in such a compromising position until Eunwoo’s stomach growled. Loudly. It broke the silence and their eyes met and they both erupted into laughter.

“I would make you breakfast, but I don't have any food in my house.” Moonbin smiled sheepishly.

“No, it’s okay. I can just go back home-”

“No!” Moonbin cut him off, not wanting the man to leave so early. “Um, We could go to this bakery across the street, I know the owner.”

“That sounds nice.” Eunwoo smiled softly. “I don’t spend a lot of time in town since my job is mainly in the city, but I think I know which place you're talking about.”

“It's good but the owner is a dork.” Moonbin snorted as he got out of bed. “Do you need to borrow any clothes?” He asked looking back at Eunwoo who nodded, a pale blush dusting his cheeks. Bin was sporting a similar blush on his cheeks as he shifted through his drawers and pulled out a dark blue sweatshirt and jeans. He handed them over to Eunwoo before picking out a black sweatshirt and ripped jeans for himself.

“I’ll get changed in the bathroom, you can change here.” Bin said before darting out of the room and into the bathroom just down the hall. He quickly closed the door and pressed his back against the wall, trying to calm his erratically beating heart. He lightly slapped his cheeks before changing into his new clothes. Washing his face in an attempt to look slightly acceptable, Moonbin took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

“You ready?” Bin called through the door.

“Yes!” Eunwoo called back before the door opened. Moonbin had almost melted at the sight of Eunwoo in his clothes. The sweatshirt was slightly big and was falling off his shoulders in the cutest way possible. Moonbin grinned before leading him to the door where they slipped on their shoes and made their way to the cafe just across the street.

It was silent for a second when the two stepped into the cafe, Myungjun, and Sanha whipping their heads around when the bell rang. 

“Is that?” Myungjun’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before realisation danced across his features.

“MINNIE!” Sanha’s face lit up as he screeched and ran over to Eunwoo. Bin, who seemed to be the only person who didn't know what was going on, turned to see Eunwoo’s reaction the older was brightly smiling, shock laced in his features. 

“Minnie?” Moonbin whispered to himself.

“Ddana!” Eunwoo squealed, and wow Bin was not expecting that. The two hugged, Myungjun jumping up and crashing into the embrace.

“What are you doing here?” Myungjun asked, placing his hands on either side of Eunwoo’s face.

“I think the better question is, what are you doing?” Bin said as he swat Myungjun’s hands away.

“You know Dongmin?” Myungjun asked cocking his hip and letting his hands fall to his side.

“ _ You  _ know him?” Moonbin countered crossing his arms and taking a step backwards.

“Of course! He was the kid with the funny accent who lived across the river!” Sanha finally answered Moonbin’s question, slinging an arm around Eunwoo and pulling him close.

“You used to hang out with these losers as a kid?” Moonbin asked Eunwoo, who smiled before nodding.

“Actually he was the loser,” Myungjun said pointing at Eunwoo. “He was the only kid who spoke like he was from Seoul.

“Myungjun, you talk like that as well.” Moonbin countered. “We all do… Except for Sanha.”

“Yeah but that's because I lived there. And everyone else moved here.” Myungjun explained. “Sanha’s been stuck here his entire life.” To which the youngest stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms.

“Wait wait, let me get this straight.” Moonbin furrowed his eyebrows. “You two were childhood friends with Eunwoo?”

“Who the heck is Eunwoo? This is Dongmin.” Myungjun wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him away from Moonbin, who was very offended at the action.

“Oh Junnie, I go by Eunwoo now.” The man explained and realisation sparked in Sanha who screamed.

“YOU WERE THE MYSTERY MAN?” Sanha screeched and Myungjun gasped along. 

“What mystery man?” Eunwoo whispered to Moonbin who shrugged his shoulders in response.

“THE MAN IN BINNIE’S BED!” Sanha explained as he pulled out his phone and showed the photo. Moonbin gasped and tried the grab the phone from Sanha who held the device close to his chest.

“Wow, Minnie I didn't know you were like that.” Myungjun giggled as he playfully hit Eunwoo on the shoulder.

“I’m not!”

“Well, this photo clearly states otherwise.” Sanha giggled holding a hand up to cover his mouth and pushing Moonbin lightly.

“So Minnie was the guy you were talkin-” Sanha began to say before Moonbin surged forward and covered his mouth in an attempt to shut to tall boy up. Sanha screamed from underneath the hand before sticking his tongue out and licking Moonbin’s palm.

“Ew!” Moonbin recoiled and pulled his hand away. “What are you, ten?” 

“Yes.” Sanha giggled.

***

Thursday came way too quickly for Sanha. Before he knew it, he had a little less than two hours before he had to be at Club Spritzer to do… something he didn’t even know yet. All he knew was that Minhyuk was going to be there, and any chance to see Minhyuk, Sanha would take immediately. What could I say, that boy was whipped. 

“HYUNG I’M HAVING A CRISIS” Sanha yelled at Myungjun as he burst through the red door to his bakery. 

“When are you not?”

“I NEED YOUR HELP!” Sanha yelled again. Myungjun rolled his eyes but smiled and walked out from behind the counter. 

“What do you need?”

Sanha took a deep breath to prepare himself, “WELL, Minhyuk might have just invited me to come watch him perform at an actual like CLUB with intimidating people and really really strong drinks and you know that me and strong drinks don’t mix well, but I can’t say no to him because  _ have you seen him _ I mean he is so beautiful it  _ hurts _ , like I don’t think you understand the fact that everytime I look at him my stomach hurts and it feels like my heart is trying to control alt delete and I really don’t like it, should I go to a hospital-”

“DO YOU BREATHE?” Moonbin shouted from across the bakery. 

“Okay, well, first of all, Sanha, you should take a moment to take a breath or two because I feel like you're gonna faint from asphyxiation. Second of all, why exactly are you having a crisis over this?”

“Well, I’m supposed to be there in two hours and I have nothing to wear,” Sanha said embarrassingly as he looked at his shoes. 

“God, Sanha, aren’t you supposed to be a fashion designer? How do you not know what to wear?” Myungjun asked.

“I don’t know! I’ve never gone to a thing like this so I have no idea what to wear!”

Myungjun sighed and shook his head, but smiled and nodded, telling Sanha that he would help him.

“Bin! Cover for me, I’ll be back in thirty!” Myungjun called out as he shut the bakery door.

“Ah fuck, I actually have to do stuff now.” Myungjun could hear Bin say as the red door shut. 

Lucky for them, Sanha and Bin’s apartment was just down the road, above the neighborhood’s ramen shop. Bin had insisted on that building because of his intense and never-ending love of food, so they lived their together since Moonbin of them couldn't afford to live alone. (Sanha was actually too scared to live alone, but he never told anyone that.) 

Sanha’s parents were always confused as to why he chose to live with Bin if he could afford to live on his own. When he had decided to move out, his parents, who were very well off, supplied him with a monthly allowance and on top of that, he had the money from his job. But Sanha was a young designer with good fashion sense, but poor cash management. He prided himself on his extensive wardrobe filled with clothes from Armani to Yeezy, spending thousands of dollars on clothes. 

He might look a tad out of place in town, but in his workplace, everyone dressed this way, and Sanha hated not fitting in. So he spent a little extra money on his clothes and relished in the compliments he received at work. Sure it was a little narcissistic, but everyone's a little bit vain. 

( **“** I'm not vain just because I want to spend every waking moment looking my best.” Sanha said as he fixed his collar in the mirror

“Again, exact definition.” Moonbin scoffed in response.”)

Sanha smiled at the memory as he walked Myungjun through the restaurant and up the stairs to his apartment. It was quite and all that could be heard was their breathing and the padding of their slippers as they walked to Sanha’s room. Much to MoonBin’s dismay, Sanha had insisted on renovating the guest bedroom into a walk-in closet/workspace for his own creations. 

“For someone who complains about money, you sure do have a lot of clothes.” Myungjun grumbled as he pushed the closet door open. Sanha giggled in response and walking inside, prompting the elder to do the same.

“Where are you going again?” Myungjun asked as he looked around the room.

“To a club. A club, Myungjun. I'm not cool enough to be in a club.” Sanha responded pouting as he too looked around his room.

“It's in the middle of the day, so I doubt the club will be that bad. Where are your [vetements](https://www.matchesfashion.com/products/Vetements-X-Levi%27s-reworked-straight-leg-jeans-1191123) pants?” Myungjun said as he continued to scan the room. Sanha grinned as he sifted through one of the drawers and pulled out the patchwork pants. They were one of his favourites. He set them on the small couch in the middle of the room as Myungjun set down a plain black polo. He quirked his eyebrow at the choice and was about to open his mouth to object but Myungjun cut him off.

“Don't question me yet.” He said as he spun on his heels and searched through the rack of sweaters. Sanha liked the outfit so far, it obviously wasn't something he would wear since the polo was from last season and the pants were from the fall collection but he kept quiet as per Myungjun’s request. The older man kept looking through the racks before finally pulling out one of his favourites;[ a cream v-neck sweater ](https://www.ssense.com/en-au/men/product/gucci/off-white-vintage-logo-rhyton-sneakers/2432798)and placed it with the rest of the outfit. It wasn't something he would pick out himself, but he didn't hate it. It was a good choice, simple yet it made a statement, exactly what he wanted. 

“Myungjun I owe you my life.” He smiled brightly as he hugged the man tightly.

“How about we start with a couple more work hours at the cafe?” Myungjun grumbled into sanha’s chest. The boy pulled away with a grin on his face as he nodded. Before leaving, Myungjun stole an apple from the kitchen and scurried off. Sanha quickly changed and styled his hair. He put on the smallest amount of makeup and slipped his [shoes ](https://www.farfetch.com/ca/shopping/men/gucci-v-neck-wool-knit-with-bee-item-12562663.aspx?storeid=9383&from=listing&tglmdl=1)on before walking outside. 

When they walked into the cafe they were greeted with two new faces, Eunwoo and Jinwoo. The latter smiled brightly when he noticed Myungjun in the doorway. Eunwoo, on the other hand, was too wrapped up with Sanha running towards him and dramatically falling onto his body.

“Get off!” Moonbin pushed the boy off. Pouting, Sanha took a seat next to Moonbin who was now smiling and happily talking to Eunwoo.

“Frick frick frick frick frick frick-”

“Sanha I swear to Lord Jesus Christ if you don’t shut up I’m going to hit you.” Bin said, cutting Sanha’s rambling off.

“I’m nervous okay! This is Minhyuk we’re talking about, the most perfect human to ever walk the earth and I’m going to a club with him!”

_ Actually Eunwoo is the most perfect human, but okay whatever you say,  _ Bin thought to himself before responding to Sanha.

“You hardly know him! For all you know, Minhyuk could be a creepy BDSM addict.” Bin said and Sanha cast him a questioning glance.

“What’s BDSM?” 

Bin was about to open his mouth to answer Sanha but was then cut off by Myungjun screaming from the other room down the hall.

“IT STANDS FOR BIBLE DISCUSSION AND STUDY MEETING, PRAISE JESUS HALLELUJAH AMEN.”

Bin sighed loudly and hit his head on top of the nearby counter out of frustration, causing Sanha to laugh and Myungjun to yell at him again.

“DON’T YOU DARE CRACK MY MARBLE, BIN.”

“You don’t understand how scared am, I’m under a huge amount of stress!” Sanha cried.

“You know what else is huge?” Moonbin rose his eyebrow, a mischievous smile rising onto his face. “Minhyu-”

“MY LOVE FOR JESUS CHRIST, CAN I GET AN AMEN?” Myungjun screamed from the backroom.

“Guys! I need reassurance and you aren’t helping!” Sanha whined.

Myungjun came out from the backroom, flicking Moonbin on the forehead and placing a reassuring hand on Sanha’s shoulder.

“Sanha, you’re going to be fine, trust me. I can tell Minhyuk really likes you, so you really don’t have to worry. Just be yourself and have fun!” Myungjun said, most of it being genuine reassurance, but some of it was just Myungjun trying to shut Sanha’s whining up and get him out of the cafe.

“Can I ask who this ‘Minhyuk’ is?” Eunwoo piped up from his seat next to Moonbin.

“Sanha’s boyfriend.” Jinwoo, Myungjun, and Moonbin all responded, earning a scandalised gasp from Sanha.

“He's not my boyfriend!” Sanha screeched covering his ears in an attempt to hide the furious blush that was blooming there.

“What do you mean he's not your boyfriend?” Moonbin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Didn't both of you confess?”

“Yeah but-”

“But what?” Moonbin snapped. While he wasn't obvious about it, he cared very much about sanha, and he didn't want to see his heart get broken by Minhyuk.

“But we never exclusively said we are dating.” Sanha looked down, his ears bright red as he toyed with the hem of his white sweater.

“Awwww, what a cutie.” Myungjun cooed poking Sanha’s cheek. “It’s okay Sanha you don't need to stress. Minhyuk obviously likes you and everything is going to go well.”

“Okay?” Myungjun smiled softly as Sanha looked up into his eyes.

Sanha sighed and straightened his collar out. “Okay, I can do this.”

Sanha turned around, grabbed his wallet and car keys, and bid one last goodbye to everyone before stepping out of the cafe.

“We have to follow them.” Moonbin stood up.

“Without question.” Myungjun said still smiling.

“Follow them?” Jinwoo asked looking up at the two standing. “Like on their date? Don't you think that's taking it too far?

“Oh!” Myungjun gasped and his eyes twinkled. “Speaking of taking the joke too far I have an outfit for this!” He grabbed Jinwoo by the arm and pulled him out the back door and into his apartment upstairs

Not even five minutes later Myungjun popped out from the door, followed by Jinwoo, both wearing and carrying trench coats. 

“Myungjun why do you have four trench coats?” Moonbin deadpanned, not even surprised at this point.

“Don't ask.” Myungjun smiled back.

Jinwoo then took out a pair of sunglasses from one of the various pockets of the trenchcoat and slipped them on.

“Let’s go girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi okay socky is coming soon we finally get to see the "date" 
> 
> follow me on tumblr!! @myungjunnie


	5. A Crackhead and a Cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont attack me
> 
> ; Lily of the Valley symbolizes sweetness and purity of heart.   
> ;Anemone on a darker note indicates fading hope and a feeling of having been forsaken.

The car ride to Club Spritzer was probably the most nerve-racking experience Sanha had ever been through. It was like watching a new Game of Thrones episode and already crying because you  _ know  _ that your favorite character is going to die because Game of Thrones is that bitch.

Sanha was trying to stop his hands from being sweaty and calm his nerves down but no matter how many girl group songs he would blast on his radio he couldn’t stop his hands from getting clammy and his heart to race at light speed. 

_ You can do this Sanha. _

Sanha got to the club just as the sun was setting over the small town. The club was a little out of the area that Sanha was so used to. Instead of the streets being silent and illuminated by the flickering street lights, these streets were teeming with loud groups of young adults, the lights from inside the club lighting the way for some already drunk teenagers. Sanha was a little out of his comfort zone, to put it lightly. 

Just as Sanha was getting second thoughts, his phone dinged and a text message illuminated the screen. The text was from none other than Minhyuk himself.

**2:51 pm**

**Minhyukkieʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ**

_ are you almost here? _

 

Sanha had to physically contain himself from squealing like a schoolgirl. He quickly composed himself and took a deep breath before responding.

 

**2:53 pm**

**Sanha (cutie cutie)**

_ Yep (〃▽〃) quick question, where exactly are you ? _

 

**2:55 pm**

**Minhyukkieʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ**

_ im near the stage inside, i actually invited you bc im gonna perform tonight lol hope that wasn't too much of a surprise _

 

**2:55 pm**

**Sanha (cutie cutie)**

_ No not at all, I’m coming inside now ! _

 

Minhyuk breathed a sigh of relief, put his phone away, and tried to calm down his beating heart. 

_ Come on, Minhyuk. You can do this. _

 

***

As the four walked into the club, they immediately knew why Sanha had been so on edge for the past couple of days. It was so obviously not his environment. There were people on top of each other, holding cups and dancing as music thumped through the place. Myungjun lead them through the crowd and found a table in the corner away from the people who were starting to stare at the group of people wearing trench coats in the middle of spring. 

“I’m starting to regret coming.” Eunwoo said as he propped his head upon his hand.

“Don't you  _ want _ to see who this Minhyuk guy is? I need to know if he's worthy of even talking to Sanha!” Moonbin snapped.

“Careful there Binnie, you're starting to sound like you care.” Myungjun teased and Bin hit him on the shoulder in response.

“And you don’t?” He mumbled under his breath as he shrugged off the coat and pulled his grey hoodie onto his head. Jinwoo also opted to take off his hoodie and pull his beanie over his ears before resting his arm on the back of Myungjun’s chair.  The latter smiled to himself at the action, scooching just a bit closer to Jinwoo. 

“Ew.” Bin faked a gag as he turned to face Jinwoo. “Why are you even here?”

Jinwoo looked between Moonbin and Myungjun, “I couldn't say no to him.”

“Awwwww, Junnie, your boyfriend is so cute!” Eunwoo cooed.

“I know right we are the cutest couple!” Myungjun wrapped his arms around Jinwoo’s waist, who slightly tensed at the touch, before turning to look at Eunwoo.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” 

***

Sanha nervously played with the edge of his black beret as walked into the club, immediately met with purple strobe lights, thumping bass lines, and a lot of dancing bodies. This club was nothing like the calm and warm bar down the street from Myungjun’s bakery, that he had grown to adore so much. Sanha was a little scared, to be frank, but he took a determined breath and continued to walk further into the club (he was pretty sure he heard some guy whistle as he walked by, but he tried to ignore that). 

Suddenly, the music stopped and the purple strobe lights switched to a single white spotlight focused on a man standing in the middle of the stage. The crowd started to scream and gather near the stage, so Sanha decided to follow them (he had no idea what was going on).

“Hello people of Club Spritzer!” The man said and the crowd screamed in response. 

“I am here to introduce a very special act tonight. I know you missed them and they’re back tonight to steal our hearts once again. Please help me to welcome to the stage, Polaris Dance Crew!” The crowd started cheering even louder now, and Sanha found himself cheering too. He concluded that Minhyuk was part of that crew, so he cheered extra loudly. The man on the stage was replaced by five people taking their places as the lights dimmed and changed. Suddenly the lights turned on again and Sanha could see five (very attractive) men standing in a V formation. They were each wearing a different outfit, but had the same color scheme: black and red. Sanha spotted Minhyuk near the back of the V and  _ oh my goodness  _ Minhyuk looked good as hell with black ripped jeans and black and red checkered print and was that a  _ Yeezy _ shirt he was wearing? The five bodies started their routine and  _ frick  _ they were so hecking good. 

Sanha’s eyes stayed glued on Minhyuk, watching his fluid yet sharp movements and his long bangs falling in his face, making Sanha visibly gulp. Minhyuk was  _ hot as hell _ and the sleeveless shirt wasn’t doing much to help Sanha from being completely mesmerized. 

Minhyuk now moved to the front and caught Sanha’s eye, and that bastard had the  _ audacity  _ to shoot a wink in Sanha’s direction. 

_ Yep, this is where I die. Jesus take me now, I’ve had a good life.  _ Sanha thought to himself, trying to recover from Minhyuk’s deadly (sexy) movements and that  _ wink.  _

The song ended and the five hit their final pose and the lights dimmed again. The crowd cheered exceptionally loudly and Sanha found himself screaming Minhyuk’s name and whooping along with the rest of the crowd. The man from earlier returned to the stage and welcomed another DJ to join him. Sanha took it as his cue to leave the crowd and try to find Minhyuk.

Sanha squeezed through the hundreds of smushed people and finally found his way to the backstage area. He was about to knock on the door to the dressing room when a very intimidating and large man put his hand on Sanha’s shoulder.

“Sir, you aren’t allowed back there.” The man said.

“Oh! Well my friend was just performing and I wanted to say hi, you see we were planning on hanging out after this and-”

“Didn’t you hear me? I said you aren’t allowed. Now please move.”

Sanha paused and blinked, a bit of fear crawling up his spine. He supposed he could just wait outside for Minhyuk, but the crowd was getting larger and larger and it would be a huge hassle to try to find him in it. Then again this man was very scary and could probably snap Sanha’s neck in a hot second. Sanha was about to say something back when the grip on his shoulder got stronger and he was being pulled away from the door.

“I’m going to need you to leave, sir.”

“B-but wait! Wait a moment-”

“Let go of him.”   

Sanha whipped his head back and saw none other than Park Minhyuk standing at the door, his outfit different from what he had on stage. 

“Sir, he isn’t allowed-”

“Didn’t you hear me? I said let go of him.” Minhyuk said sternly.  _ Holy crap he’s hot when he’s mad,  _ Sanha thought to himself. 

The large man promptly let go of Sanha’s shoulder and Minhyuk grabbed Sanha’s hand protectively. Sanha could feel himself melting into puddle in Minhyuk’s hold. Minhyuk turned his head and smiled reassuringly at Sanha before walking towards the dressing rooms.  

“Sorry about that.” Minhyuk said

“N-no it’s fine! I should have known before.”Sanha responded.No, he shouldn’t have been that rough. Did he hurt you? Are you okay? I swear if he-“ 

“Minhyuk, I’m fine. You don’t need to go all soldier on me and beat the guy to next Tuesday.” Sanha reassured Minhyuk with a smile, and the dancer could feel his knees go weak (arms spaghetti). 

“O-okay, if you say so.” Now it was Minhyuk’s turn to get all flustered and blushy. Sanha’s smile had that effect on him. 

“EY Minhyuk!” A loud voice said from the end of the hall. Both Sanha and Minhyuk whipped their heads to see who it was. Sanha saw a group of four boys walking towards them, and Sanha recognized them as the same boys in Minhyuk’s dance crew. 

One guy was tall and tan with deep brown hair and serious features, his height and stature seriously scaring Sanha. The other one had cat-like eyes and short black hair, his red shirt accentuating his pale skin. Next to him was a short boy with freckles and honey brown hair. The one in the middle, had silver hair and a shirt that weirdly reminded him of a mattress.

“Ah, Sanha let me introduce you to my crew!” Minhyuk grinned. “This is Ten.” He said pointing at the man with black hair.

“This is Felix.” He pointed at the boy with freckles

“And this is Chan.” he pointed at the one with silver hair

“And who’s this?” Chan cut in with a smirk on his face.

“Probably his boyfriend.” Ten teased.

Both Minhyuk and Sanha went bright red and looked at each other. 

“H-he’s not-

“We’re not-“ Sanha and Minhyuk said at the same time, frantically flailing their hands. 

“Kids, stop tormenting them.” The tall man said, stepping out from behind the three crowding around Minhyuk and Sanha. 

“I’m Shownu.”

“Our dad.”

“I am nOT YOUR FATHER.”

“Stop abusing the children, Shownu.”

“They’re not mY KIDS.”

Minhyuk squeezed Sanha’s hand, making Sanha break from the commotion and look at him. 

“Let’s get out of this mess.” Minhyuk said, laughing slightly and leading Sanha out of the dressing rooms and out of the club. Sanha’s cheeks were still pink from the comment that Ten made earlier.

_ “Probably his boyfriend.” _

_ Are we boyfriends? Are we even dating? Isn’t this technically a “date?”  _

***   
“Wow he’s really good!” Eunwoo gasped, when Rocky perfectly landed a perioute.

“He’s like, okay at best.” Moonbin shrugged, refusing to acknowledge the talent that the man obviously possesed. Rocky moved around the stage like he owned it like he could easily manipulate anything to get what he wanted. The audience was enthralled as he contracted his body and hit a pose before moving on to the next move. It was honestly hard to find a moment where he wasn't moving, he was like quicksilver, moving quickly from one thing to another.

“Aw, Sanha looks so cute!” Myungjun cooed, looking over at Jinwoo who smiled right back.

“Not as cute as you though.” Jinwoo joked, Myungjun freezing before throwing his head back in laughter.

“Bullshit, no one is as cute as Sanha.” Bin mumbled to himself, earning an elbow in the ribs from Eunwoo who rolled his eyes. Myungjun opted to ignore the last statement, knowing fully well that he wasn't as cute Sanha, but he was going to enjoy the compliment. The group started to quiet down a bit 

“He looks like a crackhead.” Bin piped up, Myungjun slapping him on the arm for his statement.

“Binnie, that's not nice!”

“Out of curiosity, what's your logic behind that?” Jinwoo asked.

“I don't know, he just has the neck for it.” Moonbin responded, shrugging his shoulders and turning to look back at the stage.

Jinwoo scoffed, but he couldn't disagree. 

***

“Earth to Sanha?” 

Sanha’s train of thought was interrupted by Minhyuk waving his free hand (yes, they were still holding hands) in front of his face and calling his name. Sanha blinked and shook his head.

“Hm, yes?” 

Minhyuk chuckled and turned to face the direction they were walking in. “You’re too cute.”

_ Frick.  _ Sanha thought to himself and felt his blush go even deeper. He then suddenly squeezed Minhyuk’s hand; it wasn’t voluntary, probably with his racing thoughts his brain had a temporary shut down and caused his hand to spaz out. Minhyuk turned his head and smiled at Sanha, squeezing his hand back. 

On the outside, Sanha tried to keep himself calm and composed, with only his furiously red blush painting his face giving away that maybe he’s not completely calm and composed, but other than that he seemed okay, but on the inside, it was quite the opposite. His brain was in full shut down mode, he was literally screaming bloody murder inside his head while bombs exploded and Jesus Christ himself descended from heaven. All of this because Minhyuk  _ smiled  _ at him and  _ squeezed his hand.  _ Sanha felt like squealing like a teenage girl at the thought of Minhyuk’s warm hand in his own. 

The pair walked down the small town’s streets for a while as the sun started to set over the quiet buildings decorated with flower pots and open shutters. Sanha caught the sunset and gasped, the pretty colors molding together and capturing Sanha’s attention. 

“Minhyukkie, look!” Sanha said. 

Minhyuk was usually a naturally composed person. He seemed to always be thinking straight and jumping to conclusions wasn’t his thing. But now, oh god, he was completely losing all composure. Sanha called him  _ Minhyukkie  _ and if that wasn’t the cutest hecking thing he’d ever heard then he didn’t know what was. 

Minhyuk stared at Sanha as his eyes were filled with brilliant wonder looking at the sunset. Sanha was completely captured by the beauty of the sunset, but Minhyuk was captured by the beauty of Sanha. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Sanha said, still enamored by the colors of the sky.

“Yeah, it is.” Minhyuk said, his eyes still on Sanha. The younger boy turned his head to meet Minhyuk’s gaze. Sanha almost let out a yelp to see how close they really were. He could practically count the eyelashes on Minhyuk’s face (side note: he had really nice eyelashes). Sanha then realized that Minhyuk was never looking at the sunset. 

“You-you were never talking about the sky were you?” Sanha said, mustering up a bit of confidence. Minhyuk blushed and looked down, realizing he had been caught.

“No, I wasn’t.” Minhyuk replied with a small voice. Sanha then realized that small didn’t work with Minhyuk.

“W-well, I think you’re beautiful too!” Sanha then exclaimed. Minhyuk looked up, the biggest smile plastered on his face. Then he started laughing, his head falling back as he gripped Sanha’s hand. The younger boy would never get tired of hearing Minhyuk laugh, it was as if his laugh could brighten any mood, and Sanha was set on making sure he’d make Minhyuk laugh as much as he could.

“Did you know I have 36 stuffed animals?” Sanha said suddenly once they started walking again.

“Why are you telling me this?” Minhyuk said with a laugh in his voice.

“Because I felt like it, stop dehumanizing me.” Sanha said, making Minhyuk laugh harder. Sanha couldn’t help but smile.

*******

If Myungjun was being completely honest, he was starting to get bored. The “date” was cute and all, definitely sweet enough to give him a toothache, but it was just starting to make him sad. As he watched Sanha and Minhyuk smile and laugh together, their cheeks red and their hands intertwined, He got this feeling deep in his stomach. It was something akin to jealousy. Deep down he wished he could do that with Jinwoo.

It had gotten to the point where Moonbin was the only one actually paying attention to the date. Myungjun was ‘watching’ from the bench nearby with Jinwoo in his hold, his attention the furthest it could be from the date. Myungjun was obviously exhausted from such a full day, from waking up to open the cafe, to going to the club, he was spent. He was sat on the bench with Jinwoo who was looking down at him with a slight grin on his face.

“What are you looking at?”

“You.” Jinwoo answered back simply, not needing to find an excuse since he was so caught up in the moment. The sun was setting and the cicadas were humming above them. Sunlight was beating warmly down on them, making Myungjun feel giddy on the inside. He smiled in response before reaching out and wrapping his arms around Jinwoo’s waist for the second time that day. This time, however, Jinwoo didn't tense, he let it happen, resting his arm on Myungjun’s shoulders, as his eyes slid shut. He knew the older was tired, and he deserved a rest. Jinwoo sighed as he thread his fingers through Myungjun's soft locks, making the older hum in appreciation.

Moonbin in response scoffed and turned his attention back to the issue at hand. It was so frustrating to have everyone around him so obviously in love when he had no one. He thought Eunwoo was so out of his league, with his superior looks and killer personality. So he pouted and continued to spy on the date, immune to Eunwoo’s soft gaze on the back of his head.

*******

Sanha and Minhyuk walked for a little longer before settling on a bench in a nearby park. Not even five minutes passed before Sanha saw a flock of pigeons and his eyes glistened with wonder again, taking Minhyuk’s breath away. 

“Let’s feed the pigeons!” Sanha said, before taking off in the direction of a street vendor. 

“W-wait Sanha, they might have rabies!” Minhyuk shouted at him, following Sanha. But Minhyuk couldn’t stop Sanha when he was on a mission, and that boy was definitely on a mission. He was going to feed those pigeons. 

Sanha obtained some leftover (and probably stale) bread from the street vendor and went to sit near the pigeons. Minhyuk reluctantly followed him. The two settled themselves on the grass and Sanha started to break off pieces of the bread and tossed them in the direction of the flock. Slowly, the pigeons migrate towards the two and Sanha was smiling brightly. Minhyuk was starting to feel a bit ticked off. Now that Sanha was feeding these birds, all of his attention was turned from Minhyuk to goddamn pigeons.

_ No, Minhyuk you are not getting jealous of fucking  _ **_birds_ ** _.  _ Minhyuk thought to himself. 

“Do you want to try?” Sanha then said, breaking Minhyuk’s little moment of jealousy over  _ birds.  _

“Me?” 

“No, Obama, yes you!” Sanha said, putting a piece of bread in Minhyuk’s hands.

“I’ve, um, never really done this before.” Minhyuk confessed.

“It’s not rocket science, Minhyukkie, just break off small pieces and toss them to the pigeons.”

Minhyuk nodded and started to tear off pieces and throw them at the pigeons (maybe a little too harshly). 

“You don’t have to throw the bread like a baseball, you know.” Sanha said, jokingly. Minhyuk blushed and looked down.

“Oh, y-yeah right.”

Sanha giggled and, with new found confidence, placed his hand on top of Minhyuk’s, making the older boy look up and meet Sanha’s gaze. The two stayed there for a little, seemingly lost in their own little world. 

“I like your little hat.” Minhyuk grinned leaning forward and looking at Sanha, who immediately looked away with a blush dusting over his features.

“Really? I thought it might look a little stupid.” Sanha smiled as he toyed with the edge of the beret. Minhyuk reached his hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind the hat. Sanha took in a breath, all of sudden feeling completely breathless as he looked over at Minhyuk. The two boys stayed locked in eye contact, their breaths mingling together. Everything seemed perfect, the sun already set and the overhead street lamps lit the area they were sitting on, casting a dramatic sort of lighting, accentuating all of their beautiful features. 

Everything was perfect… until Bin screamed. 

“IT’S A DEMON! A GODDAMN DEMON AND IT’S CHASING ME! HYUNG KILL THE DEVIL!” 

Minhyuk and Sanha whipped their heads towards the source of the sound and found Moonbin running across the field screaming at the top of his lungs while a small pigeon did a lil  _ pat pat  _ towards him. Following Bin was Myungjun, gripping Jinwoo’s hand and practically dragging the poor man with him. 

“BIN IT’S NOT GOING TO KILL YOU STOP RUNNING!” Myungjun screamed as he ran after Bin, who was still screeching at the top of his lungs. 

“GREAT YOU GUYS, NOW YOU BLEW OUR COVER!” Sanha heard Eunwoo yell from behind a bush a few feet away from them. 

Sanha and Minhyuk looked at each other, then back at the screaming men (who they just noticed were wearing matching hats, glasses, and trench coats) and then back at each other, and sighed loudly. 

“They’ve been following us around this whole time right?” Minhyuk asked.

“Yup.”

“HYUNG IT’S GOING TO KILL ME!”

“THE GODDAMN PIGEON ISN’T GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DOORKNOB!”

*******

After that whole scenario, Minhyuk walked Sanha home. Sanha insisted that he was a “big boy” and he could walk himself home, but Minhyuk was stubborn and wouldn’t back down, so in the end Minhyuk walked Sanha to his apartment (not before both of them completely attacked Myungjun, Jinwoo, Eunwoo, and Bin for following them around and being complete stalkers). 

The walk to the apartment was filled with Sanha’s weird anecdotes and Minhyuk’s loud laugh echoing through the empty streets. The boys reached the front of the noodle shop, their chests full of laughter, smiles filled with happiness, and hearts full of love. 

There was a moment where the two didn’t know what to do next. 

_ So… what do I do now? Do I kiss him- No! I can’t. Shake his hand? Ew, no that’s like we’re in a business meeting. Maybe a high-five? No, what are we? Frat boys?  _ Sanha rambled in his head.

“I, um, had a great time.” Minhyuk said, his shyness creeping up on him. Sanha smiled and nodded. “I did, too.”

“Can- um, is it okay if I, um, hug you?” Minhyuk said with unsureness laced in his words. Sanha breathed a sigh of relief and his smile widened.  _ Perfect.  _

The taller boy stepped closer to Minhyuk and wrapped his arms around the other’s warm frame, hugging him closely as if he was scared to let go. Minhyuk found himself smiling too, and wrapping his arms around Sanha’s waist, resting his head on Sanha’s chest. Sanha could smell Minhyuk’s warm and husky scent and he decided that Jinwoo’s flowers could never measure to the smell of Minhyuk. He smelled like kindness, he smelled like warmth, he smelled like home. 

“Um, excuse me.” A voice from inside the noodle shop said, interrupting Sanha and Minhyuk’s moment. The two broke away immediately, blush dusting their cheeks.

“This shop is closing in five minutes, are you here for anything?” The man said again.

“O-Oh no no, I live above you, sorry I’ll go inside now.” Sanha said quickly and going to the door beside the entrance to the noodle shop. 

The man returned inside and switched the “open” sign to “closed.”

“Sanha!” Minhyuk said, making Sanha turn around midway through entering the building. 

“Thank you for today.”

Sanha giggled and waved at Minhyuk. 

“Anytime, I’ll see you tomorrow at the bar right?”

Minhyuk nodded and waved back. Sanha hesitated for a second, but then turned around and went inside, leaving Minhyuk alone outside.

Minhyuk then realized that his world was a lot less interesting without Sanha in it. 

*******

“I can give you a ride.” Myungjun smiled, everyone had started to go their own way, leaving just them two behind.

“Oh no, don't wor-” 

“Ahhh shhhhh, I want to.” Myungjun cut Jinwoo off, trying his best to convey that he really wanted to spend more time with him. Jinwoo’s eyes softened as he looked at Myungjun, who had a pleading expression on his face.

“Fine.” He sighed, “But we have to stop at my shop, I need to lock up.”

“Perfect!” Myungjun grinned, pulling Jinwoo down the road. The older had to pick up his pace in order to keep up, but they soon made it to the flower shop. 

“Do you want a tour?” Jinwoo grinned as he opened the door for Myungjun, who eagerly nodded. The owner lead Myungjun through the store, Myungjun pointing out his favourite flowers and which flowers he thought were overrated. Jinwoo smiled as he brought Myungjun into the greenhouse in the backroom. The older gasped when he took in the blue painted wood and glass that let the early evening light stream through. The beginnings of stars were peeking down at them, highlighting the white roses and red carnations that were growing. The greenhouse was filled with a variety of colours due to the sheer amount of flowers. Myungjun toyed with the petals of a particularly large chrysanthemum when Jinwoo spoke up.

“What’s your favourite flower?” Jinwoo reached forward and pulled Myungjun’s hand into his own.

“Queen Anne’s Lace.” Myungjun smiled softly, Jinwoo breathed out a laugh. It was unconventional, a weed that was used to help bring bees and butterflies to the larger and more well known flowers.

“That suits you.” 

Myungjun was frozen for a second, before his face melted into a smile, seeming to brighten up the room.  No matter how many times Jinwoo saw this smile it always managed to make his heart soar and make is stomach freefall. He took the man on a tour of the greenhouse, their laughs resounding in the empty room. They decided to leave when the world outside had become completely dark.

When they got in the car, Myungjun, as per usual, was blasting his songs on the radio, Jinwoo sitting in the passenger seat and watching. He would never understand how Myungjun seemed to just radiate happiness. To be around him was to be happy, no matter what mood you were originally. He didn't know why he deserved to be around the ball of energy that was Myungjun.

They drove out of the town, Jinwoo instructing Myungjun on when to turn and when to keep going straight. They quickly got out of the streets lined with buildings and to the true countryside. Instead, there were fields full of wildflowers and farms. They knew their time was coming to a close when they approached the driveway.

When the car parked, Jinwoo got out, Myungjun quickly following.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Jinwoo breathed out.

“Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow.” Myungjun joked, his expression soft and light. Jinwoo stared into Myungjun’s eyes for a second before turning around and walking to his house. He was stopped when Myungjun reached forward and wrapped his arms around Jinwoo’s waist, his chest pressed against the younger’s back. Jinwoo froze for a second and Myungjun breathed out, his breath fanning against his neck.

“Good night.” He whispered, before pulling away and smiling.

Myungjun waved goodbye, before running back to his car. He flashed Jinwoo one last bright smile before driving down the dirt path. With Myungjun gone, everything seemed a bit darker. The smile on his face faded and the laughter that he heard echoing down the street just a minute ago was gone. Now there was just silence. He turned on the lights inside and kicked his shoes off, sliding on his slippers as he walked deeper into the house. The house groaned and creaked with each step he did, just as it always did. When he got out of college not too long ago, he hardly had enough money to even afford his flower shop, so buying a house in town was obviously difficult. 

He was lucky to find this small house just outside of town, only ten minutes from his shop. It was old and the bed room was in the attic but it was the best he could do. His parents on the other hand were not the most enthusiastic when he decided to drop everything and move to the countryside, but they were happy he was happy. He chose the little cottage on the outskirts of town, which was surprisingly cheap, and he bought with the help of his parents. He had grown to love the house and its creaks and groans. Climbing up the stairs to the attic, He flopped down onto his bed after changing into some pajamas. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought his very eventful day. A bittersweet smile was brought to his face as he thought about Myungjun. His bright smile that continued to shine even if they were stranded in the middle of nowhere. His positive outlook on the situation, and his neverending jokes and horrible attempts at flirting. 

But he could never forget the weight of Myungjun’s body as he slept against him. The way his head rolled forward onto Jinwoo’s chest, and how his breath came out his small puffs. The way his hair felt as Jinwoo thread his fingers through it. Everything brought a smile to Jinwoo’s face. Come to think of it, he had started smiling a lot more recently. Ever since Myungjun came into his life everything seemed so much brighter and happier. He could always look forward to a text from the man or even just a smile thrown his way. It got to the point where he woke up with a smile on his face, excited to see Myungjun. It was almost scary how quickly he had become dependent on Myungjun. 

That wasn't good. That was never good. Jinwoo just couldn't seem to understand why someone would like him. He was boring and his face was weird and he had a funny laugh. His jokes were bad and he was short. Regardless of what Jinwoo thought, Myungjun was very obviously into him, and Jinwoo didn't get why. He was scared. He had fallen for Myungjun so fast and so hard, that he was scared.

How could someone as captivating as Myungjun love him?

He sat up back up, reaching over to his bedside table to get a drink and clear his head, but instead, he caught his reflection in the mirror.

He didn't see someone worthy of Myungjun’s affection. It was illogical. Was it all a big joke on him? Surprise!!! No one loves you!

He was on the edge. He didn't know how or what to feel so he felt everything yet nothing at the same time.  It  _ should _ have been the happiest moment of his life, yet somehow it was the most heartbreaking.

Instead Jinwoo saw someone who would be crumpled up and thrown away when Myungjun found some just as captivating as he was. He didn't want to cast a shadow on the sun.

The thought made Jinwoo sick to his stomach.

He couldn't deal with that, he couldn't let another person bring him so much joy, when he knew they would leave.

He couldn't let that happen.

So instead, he would have to leave.

In a way he thought it would hurt less if he were the one to leave, but it was only more painful to feel that  _ what if. _

That was it. He was done getting hurt.  “I should be happy for the time i got in the first place. I didn't deserve him for the short weeks, now it was someone else's turn. Someone who Myungjun could  _ really  _ love.” 

And that was it. No more Myungjun. No more hurting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


	6. Megaphones and Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi its okay dont attack me yet its all good

“THOSE TABLES DON’T LOOK SPOTLESS TO ME, MOONBIN!” Was the first thing Eunwoo heard as he entered Myungjun’s bakery. The red door closed behind him as Eunwoo was faced with Myungjun standing on top of one of his chairs, a megaphone in his hand, and Bin wiping down the tables with an angry look in his eyes.

“Well good morning to you too, Myungjun.” Eunwoo said with a smile as he placed his bag down on one of the nearby chairs and walked over to the two men.

“Good mor-” Myungjun started saying into the megaphone but then turned it off and sent Eunwoo a sweet smile. “Good morning!” Myungjun said, this time without the megaphone and then promptly got off the chair and made his way to the kitchen.

“I have to go check on my shortcake, I’ll be out soon!” Myungjun called out before he disappeared into the kitchen.

“So,” Eunwoo started, turning towards Bin, who was collapsed on one of the booth sofas, “Why does Myungjun have a megaphone?”

“He’s trying to compensate for how small he is.” Moonbin responded, and Eunwoo couldn’t help but laugh.

“KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT BIN I AM NOT!” Myungjun yelled, the door to the kitchen open with him popping out, megaphone in hand and turned on.

*******

“COME ON BIN, I KNOW YOU HAVE MORE FORCE IN YOUR ARMS! MOP THAT FLOOR!” Myungjun yelled into his megaphone (he now calls it the best thing he’s invested in since he bought a full-length cardboard cutout of Britney Spears).

“JESUS CHRIST, MYUNGJUN, CAN YOU STOP?” Bin yelled back, his muscles starting to ache from all this pain he’s had to endure due to Myungjun.

Myungjun hopped off the table he was standing on, walked over to Bin, put the megaphone in his face and said, “NO!” probably making Bin deaf for the next few weeks.

Bin turned to the onlookers (traitors) sitting in on of the corners, sipping hot chocolate.

“WHY AREN’T YOU GUYS DOING SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?” Bin asked the group of boys. They all looked at each other peacefully before turning back to Bin.

“We would but-” Eunwoo started to say, but was cut off by Sanha

“This is too entertaining to stop.” The group then all took a collective sip of the hot chocolate. Bin groaned and got back to mopping the floors.

“Why can’t you just make Sanha do it? I’ve been slaving away for hours now and he hasn’t done a thing!” Bin said, protesting against Myungjun again.

“Because Sanha is my soulmate and I wouldn’t let him go through this type of pain.” Myungjun said, still through the megaphone.

“And you would let me?!”

“Yes.”

“I hate you all,” Bin said, pointing to the group of boys snickering about the scene unfolding, “Especially you!” He said, pointing at Sanha.

“That’s it! You’re uninvited to my funeral.” Sanha said back, setting his hot chocolate down quite aggressively.

“Guys, can you not, I’m trying to relax.” Minhyuk said, leaning back into the sofa cushions.

“Shut up, softie.” Bin said.

“Who the hell said I was a softie? I’d like you to know I’m one of the most hardcore people I know.” Minhyuk retorted.

“Yeah? And who do you know? Sanha?” Bin questioned back. Minhyuk then got up and walked towards Bin.

“Wanna see how hardcore I am?” Minhyuk then turned his body around, and fling his fist into the cream colored wall, then proceeded to turn back to Myungjun with the straightest (unlike his sexuality) face.

“Take me to a hospital.” Minhyuk said to Myungjun in the calmest voice after most likely breaking all of the bones in his hand.

“This friend group is a complete mess.” Eunwoo said, shaking his head and taking a long sip of his hot chocolate.

*******

Moonbin did not like Minhyuk.

Deep down he knew it was because he was jealous of how much time the man was getting to spend with Sanha, often leaving Bin home alone, but he liked to ignore the truth. And that's how he found himself in his current situation, eating a banana,  sitting cross-legged across from Minhyuk himself, who looked extremely uncomfortable to be around the older.

“Um, hi?” Minhyuk said, trying to lighten the mood, to which Bin grunted in response.

“What is your motive?” Bin asked, leaning forward towards Minhyuk.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you want from Sanha?” Moonbin cleared up.

“Um, I don't know, I know that I like him alot and it would be nice to date him but I wanna take things slow and make sure he's happy.” He finished up with a smile, to which Bin took a small bite out of his banana.

“You better make him happy,” Moonbin grunted. “Because if you don't…” Moonbin started to say, before he grabbed one of the knife's off the counter and proceeded to chop his banana in half, succeeding in getting his message across.

“Binnie! What are you doing?” Sanha screeched as he ran into the kitchen and pulled Minhyuk away.

“I had to clear some things up with Minhyuk.” He responded with a frown on his face. Sanha pouted, upset that his (second) best friend didn't approve of Minhyuk. Gasping, he grinned as he got an idea. He grabbed Bin by the arm and dragged both him and Minhyuk down the hallway, before pushing them into the closet together.

“What the hell, Sanha?!” Moonbin screeched when the door slammed shut.

“You two aren't allowed to leave until you become friends!”

***

“And that’s the story of how my college dorm was almost set on fire because of a carrot.” Sanha said, finishing his anecdote as he, Moonbin, Minhyuk, and Eunwoo walked to Myungjun’s cafe to have lunch altogether. After Bin and Minhyuk were forced to spend time together they realised they had a lot more in common then they thought. Once they started talking they didn't stop, there wasn't a moment of silence between the two of them, as they started to laugh and smile together.

“Do you ever run out of stories?” Minhyuk asked.

“Nope!” Sanha responded.

“He has thousands of these stories.” Bin added.

“Sanha, are you okay?” Minhyuk asked again. Sanha looked at Minhyuk and smiled.

“I’m good. I haven’t slept in 83 hours, but I’m good!” Sanha responded.

The group continued walking until they reached the cafe, opening the red door and being greeted by the warm smell of fresh baked goods and coffee. The boys were about to relax when they heard Myungjun screaming from the other side of the counter

“SANHA.” Myungjun screamed, running towards the group

“MYUNGJUN.” Sanha responded.

“It has been 13 hours since I last saw you!” Myungjun shouted.

“It has!”

“I missED YOU.” Myungjun screamed, getting louder towards the end.

“I, TOO, MISSED YOU”

“HUG!” Myungjun screeched before running at top speed and hugging Sanha.

“They do this every morning.” Moonbin mumbled to Eunwoo.

“Still?” Eunwoo whispered back.

“What do you mean?”

“They used to do this as kids.” Eunwoo confessed.

“I LOVE YOU, SOULMATE!” Sanha exclaimed.

“Soulmate?” Minhyuk questioned.

“Yet another thing they still do. It’s like they’re ‘friend soulmates’ basically.” Eunwoo explained.

“Can we speed this whole process up, I’m hungry and I want food.” Bin complained.

“Shh, we’re having a moment.” Myungjun said, still wrapped up in Sanha.

“Well I don’t care, give me food.” Bin said, plopping himself down on one of the seats.

“Someone forgot the _hyung._ ”

“Sorry, give me food or I’ll break your glass counter _hyung._ ”

“Someone’s pissy when they’re hungry.” Minhyuk said, sitting down and earning a slap to his arm from Bin.

“I’ll be right back, you all get settled down!” Myungjun said cheerily as he walked into the kitchen. Sanha joined the seated boys and conversation started flowing naturally. Myungjun returned soon with plates filled with sandwiches and bread rolls.

“Eat up, children!” Myungjun said, sitting down with the rest of the boys as they dug into the food.

“You’re not my mom, hyung.” Bin said, his mouth full of food.

“Stop disrespecting your mother.” Myungjun said back, breaking a bread roll in half and coating it with butter.

“You’re not my mom!” Sanha said, trying to be threatening.

“Was that supposed to be a threat?” Eunwoo asked, a light laugh in his voice.

“Yeah! Didn’t you notice the edge in my voice?” Sanha retorted. Eunwoo cackled, throwing his head back.

“Sanha, there’s not even a smidge of edge in you.” Eunwoo said, making everyone else laugh and agree.

“What? I have edge!” Sanha defended.

 **“** You really don't. You are literally the most wide-eyed person I've ever seen. You have the face of a cartoon lamb.” Eunwoo continued, pestering Sanha to no end. It had always been one of his favorite things to do.

 **“** You have no idea what I’m capable of!” Sanha said, still trying to be intimidating.

“Don’t take it personally but I feel like I’m being threatened by a cupcake.” Eunwoo said with a chuckle, and the boys at the table laughed at his comment.

The group continued eating and talking; Bin taking more sandwiches than was fair, as always, as Eunwoo and Sanha fought over the last bread roll.

“Guys, did you ever realize that synonyms are weird because if you invite someone to your cottage in the forest that just sounds nice and cozy, but if I invite you to my cabin in the woods you’re going to die.” Minhyuk said after swallowing his last bite of the sandwich.

 **“** My favorite is explaining the difference between a butt dial and a booty call.” Eunwoo added on.

“It’s called connotations.” Moonbin said while stealing a sip of Sanha’s drink, earning him a smack on his right arm.

“Try this one on for size.” Myungjun started to say, “‘Forgive me, Father, I have sinned’ or ‘Sorry, Daddy, I’ve been naughty.’”

 **“** Great news! Language is now banned.” Sanha then spoke up, trying to erase that whole conversation from his memory.

The rest of the boys were dying of laughter as if they had no worries and filled bellies. But, there was one who wasn’t laughing as loudly as he used too. He did have worries, many of them, and they all consisted of someone named Jinwoo.

Myungjun noticed from the moment Sanha entered the cafe, there was no Jinwoo to be seen. He usually showed up to the cafe for these events, happy to be hanging out with his friends, with Myungjun, but he didn’t show up. Myungjun was left with a mind filled with worries about Jinwoo, and the worries wouldn’t stop there.

This was only the beginning.

***

Sanha was at the bar down the street, as he usually was on these evenings, watching Minhyuk perform yet again. And Sanha was, yet again, completely captivated by everything Minhyuk did (when was he not?). The Shirley temple in Sanha’s hand was slowly decreasing as Minhyuk’s performance went on and Sanha could only take small sips of the drink, too enamoured by the man on the stage in front of him.

Minhyuk’s performance ended and Sanha immediately left his seat and made his way to the side of the stage, where he would greet Minhyuk, as he always did. When Minhyuk climbed the stairs, guitar, and stool in hand, he met Sanha’s shining gaze and his face lit up. It seemed like no matter how many times Sanha came to see him, Minhyuk always wore that surprised and happy expression when he saw Sanha.

“Hi.” Sanha said happily, all nervousness that he had in their previous meetings at the bars was now long gone (especially after their “date”).

“Hello, Sanha.” Minhyuk said, putting the stool down and going to put his guitar back in its case.

“You did great tonight.”

Minhyuk chuckled, “You say the same thing every time.”

“Well, it’s because it’s true!” Sanha responded. “You’re a very good performer.”

Minhyuk blushed lightly and nervously played with his bangs.

“Thank you.”

“Oh! And I don’t think I ever got to congratulate you on your dance crew performance! It was so good! I never knew you could dance so well!” Sanha said, continuing to compliment Minhyuk, and Minhyuk’s cheeks grew redder with each word muttered by Sanha.

“Yeah, I um, I’ve been dancing since I was really young. I used to take five dance classes a week.” Minhyuk said.

“Really?! Gosh, that’s a lot.” Sanha said, in a surprised tone.

“Yeah, they were really tiring, especially when it came to recital season. I would often stay at the studio until past 10pm on a school night.” Minhyuk chuckled at the memory.

“Wow, so how many styles did you take?”

“Well,” Minhyuk began to think, trying to list off his classes, “I started with ballet when I was 3, then I did tap, then jazz, and then I joined a contemporary class. A few years later I found another studio that did hip hop so I joined that one as well, and I did some modern in my free time.”

“That’s so cool!” Sanha said excitedly, but then his shyness took over him as an idea popped into his head. “W-would you mind taking me to another one of your dance performances?” Sanha asked, looking down at his shoes.

Minhyuk smiled and, with a surge of confidence, hooked his finger under Sanha’s chin and lifted his head up to meet his soft gaze.

“I’d love for you to come.”

Sanha smiled widely and then his eyes lit up as if there was a lightbulb on the inside of them that just went off

“Oh! Wait.” Sanha said as he fished something out of his pocket. “I made this friendship bracelet for you!” Sanha held a little bracelet, adorned with beads and a little heart in the center.

Minhyuk almost fainted at the cuteness and overall warmth that bloomed in his chest as he saw the piece of jewelry in Sanha’s hands and the wide smile on his face.   
“Y-you know, I'm not really a jewelry person.” Minhyuk suddenly said, _Stupid! Why would you say that, Minhyuk. God, you’re such an idiot._ Minhyuk thought to himself as Sanha’s face fell.

 **“** You don't have to wear it.” Sanha said in a small voice, the smile on his face gone.

 **“** No. I'm gonna wear it forever. back off.” Minhyuk said suddenly, taking the bracelet from Sanha’s hold and putting it on himself. Sanha’s face immediately lit up again, a wide smile adorning his features and those glistening eyes that Minhyuk would never get tired of seeing.

“Yes! Now, let’s go, I want ice cream.” Sanha said, grabbing Minhyuk’s hand, this time with no hesitation.

Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile and hold on to Sanha’s hand tighter.

 

***

Myungjun frowned as the sun started to set, light streaming through the windows. Jinwoo hadn't shown up at his cafe in ages. His texts were going unanswered, his calls going straight to voicemail. _He finally got sick of you. He never liked you in the first place. You were crazy to think someone actually cared about you._ Myungjun shook his head, but the thoughts remained.

His heart was heavy as he thought of the moments they shared, now a distant memory. He didn't want to think that Jinwoo had left him, but he had no other choice. He hadn't seen him in a little over two weeks. At first, he tried to reason that he was busy and that he didn't have the time to answer, but as the week went on it was obvious he was ignoring the older.

He tried to push the thoughts to the back of his head as a customer walked in the store. He forced a smile on his face. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and do nothing, but he had to work and pick up Sanha from the university at the end of the day. He sighed as he rung up the customer, and stared at the door, willing for Jinwoo to walk in and apologise for going ghost.

But has he looked at the dark sky outside, he knew it would never happen.

 

***

 

It was dark without Myungjun. Jinwoo would wake up to a dark sky and at night would return to a dark house. Long gone were the days where he would show up to the bakery and was always greeted by a coffee and a bright smile. He missed it, so much. It hurt to be without Myungjun, but he knew that it was for the best. _It was for the best, right?_ His mind was a mess, he was scattered and struggled to focus on one task at a time.

He knew it was because he was away from the person he wanted to be with the most. He hated how Myungjun seemed to root himself into every aspect of his life. He couldn't look at the carnations without thinking of Myungjun. He couldn't drink coffee without the smell reminding him of the embrace they used to share. He couldn't even look at the sun without thinking of that day they shared deep in the cornfields.

He didn't hate Myungjun, No, he couldn't bring himself to hate someone who only brought joy. Instead, he hated himself. He hated himself for being such a boring person, and for even thinking that he could be with Myungjun. _I don't deserve Myungjun_. The thought made him sick, his stomach swooping, just as deep as his self-esteem. His head fell onto the counter, and his hands came up to tangle with his own locks. He just wanted to get out of his own thoughts. He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted Myungjun to finally leave his thoughts and find someone who would actually deserve him. But the thought of Myungjun flashing his soft smile at someone else made him gag.

The phone rang, forcibly pulling Jinwoo out of the vicious cycle of his mind. His head shot up and he grabbed the phone. It was a customer requesting a bouquet at the nearby university. He finished up and set off to pull together the bouquet, trying his hardest to push the thought of Myungjun out of his head as he plucked a red carnation.

***

“HHhyunnnggG, You have to pick me up from school!” Sanha groaned into the speaker.

“Do I really have to??” Myungjun responded from the depths of his bed.

“Yes! I don't have my license yet!”

“That's not my fault!”

“Hyuunnngggg” Sanha whined, breaking Myungjun’s resolve.

“Fine, I’ll be there soon.” He grumbled into the phone before hanging up and pulling himself out of bed. He ran his fingers through his hair, in an attempt to make himself look just a bit more pulled together. Grabbing his keys, he ran down the stairs, waving bye to Bin who was behind the counter.

The ride to the university was relatively short, though it did take him a while to find a parking spot. Begrudgingly he got out of the car and walked towards the building he knew Sanha was in. The air was cold for the beginning of June, the sun seemingly hidden behind the clouds. Taking a deep breath he pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

As he was walking, he thought he saw someone who looked like...Jinwoo carrying a bouquet of flowers, but he knew it wasn't him. He was going crazy he thought to himself shaking his head before continuing to walk.

But as he got closer he started to realise, that was indeed Jinwoo, wearing his uniform and making a delivery to the school. His chest filled with emotion as he feet moved on their own towards Jinwoo. He had all these things to Jinwoo when they finally saw each other again, but now that he was face to face with the man he had nothing.

There was something different. Jinwoo was different. His eyes were far away and glassy, and his expression was blank. No smile, not even a frown. There was nothing. As he got closer he saw the swirl of emotion that was hiding just behind Jinwoo’s eyes. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t hide the turmoil deep within his brown eyes.

“Hi.” He breathed out. Jinwoo’s eyes went wide before he turned and kept walking. Ouch. That hurt but Myungjun wasn't one to give up. He kept following the man, saying things like _long time no see,_ and, _how are you_ , each one getting no response.

Jinwoo stepped into the elevator, cursing every god he could think of for putting Myungjun on the same campus that he had to make a delivery for. _Why is he even here?_ Tapping his foot impatiently, He pressed the 12th-floor button and the doors closed. It was silent for a second as the elevator rose, before quickly falling and stopping. The lights flickered for a second and Jinwoo knew what was happening.

The elevator was stuck.

He cursed out loud, pressing couple more buttons on the elevator before completely giving up.

“Jinjin?” Myungjun asked, his voice filled with hope, and only the remnants of a smile left on his face.

He didn't answer.

“Jinwoo?” Myungjun, asked again, desperation evident in his voice as his smile fell completely. Jinwoo’s heartache, but he reminded himself that this was the right thing to do. Right? He tried pressing the buttons elevator buttons once again before finally giving up. He was about to pull out his phone and try calling the fire department again but he stopped when he heard Myungjun sniffling behind him.

He begrudgingly turned around, his resolve starting to break as he saw Myungjun looking down on the floor, obviously trying his best not to cry. He reached a hand out to place on Myungjun’s shoulder, cringing when the older pulled away from his touch.

He had messed up.

This was never his intention. Jinwoo didn't want Myungjun to cry, he didn't think the older would care. He just couldn't understand how someone as amazing as Myungjun was crying over _him._

“I don't like cursing, but what the fuck Jinwoo?” Myungjun looked up, his eyes filled to the brim with big fat tears. “Why have you been ignoring me? What did I do?”

“You didn't do anything.” Jinwoo answered honestly, still trying to convince himself that he had made the right decision. _You did the right thing. He was going to leave you anyways, why the fuck would anyone care about you?_

“Then why the hell are you ignoring me?” Myungjun raised his voice and gripped the railing of the elevator.

“I really like you Jinwoo. Your stupid gummy smile and your stupid fluffy hair that really shouldn't be as soft as it is since you bleach it so often. Your hands that are so fucking soft and feel so good in my hands. The way you look at me like I’m everything to you. Or at least you used to.” Myungjun shook his head as tears continued to streak down his face.

“Did I ever mean anything to you?”

That's when Jinwoo broke. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Myungjun who went limp in his grasp. He let out a few choked sobs as the older cried into his arms. He finally got it. Myungjun did care. A lot.

“You do mean everything to me.”

“Your silly jokes, and horrible attempts at flirting. Your smile that makes me feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside, no matter what the weather is like on the outside. The way your eyes twinkle whenever you're excited makes me think the stars are trapped in your eyes. You're absolutely captivating.” Jinwoo sighed as he pulled away a little bit to look at Myungjun who was still sniffling.

“Then why are you ignoring me?” Myungjun asked as his eyes welled up with unshed tears.

Jinwoo sighed.

“Because I thought you would leave me once you thought I was boring. I thought you would leave when you found someone as gorgeous and stunning as you are. I just- I just feel like I’m not worthy to be with you.” Jinwoo explained.

“Well, that's bullcrap.” Myungjun breathed out a laugh. “I’m sad that you think I'm that shallow of a person.”

“No no that's not what - ugh I’m sorry.”

“Jinnie, I’m not going to leave you. You aren't boring at all. I’m the one pursuing you after all.” Myungjun tacked on a wink to the end, lightening the atmosphere greatly. Jinwoo sighed again and as cliche, as it sounds, it was like a weight was lifted off of his chest. They talked for a bit, sorting out their emotions, letting Jinwoo get rid of any lingering feelings of self-doubt

“Jinwoo. I like you. A lot. Like a lot a lot. Like so much it sometimes scares because how the heck did I fall for someone so quickly?” Myungjun looked Jinwoo in the eyes and smiled one of his bright smiles, making the former’s heart melt just a little bit more. He surged forwards and buried his face in Myungjun’s neck, the older quickly replicating the embrace. Jinwoo smiled into his collarbones, laughing when Myungjun started whining about how it tickled.

“So…” Jinwoo said when they pulled away. “Does that mean that we are a thing now?”

“Oh no.” Myungjun shook his head, making Jinwoo’s heart drop. “I refuse to accept your confession until we are out of this elevator. You've gotta try harder than that.” Myungjun teased, and Jinwoo sighed and rolled his eyes. He could play this game too. He took a step forwards towards Myungjun until he was pressed up against the wall. He placed his hands on Myungjun’s waist and starting leaning in.

Myungjun was, for lack of better word, shook.

He didn't expect Jinwoo to make such a bold move. He smiled as he puckered his lips and closed his eyes. Yet, he never got his kiss. Instead, the elevator door flew open, revealing a large crowd of people and a couple firemen. Shit. Jinwoo, let go immediately, obviously embarrassed that he had just been caught in such a compromising situation. Myungjun, on the other hand, was just upset that he didn't get his well-deserved kiss.

 

***

 

Myungjun and Jinwoo had said their goodbyes since the older still had to drop Sanha off at his house and close up the bakery. The night sky was dark as Myungjun crossed the street back to his bakery. Smiling, he flipped the sign from open to closed as he walked to the backroom and flipped the lights off. He locked the doors before walking up to his own apartment. He screwed his face in confusion when he saw that the door was slightly open. He grabbed his umbrella from its bucket next to the door and carefully stepped in.

Myungjun was fully prepared to hit whoever was in his apartment with his umbrella when he saw a huge bouquet on the kitchen counter. The large bouquet held a variety of tulips, chrysanthemums and queen anne’s lace. Myungjun gasped as a smile rose to his face and he spun around

“Can you accept this confession?” Jinwoo said, with his hands behind his back, his eyes full of anticipation. Myungjun squealed and ran forward, wrapping his arms around Jinwoo, who chuckled as he immediately reciprocated the hug. Myungjun buried his face into Jinwoo’s shoulder smiling as Jinwoo returned the action.

“Of course.” Myungjun grinned.

 

***  


When Myungjun was a kid he thought the happiest moment in his life was getting the telescope he finally wanted. He was so happy to be able to look up at the constellations in the dark sky. The stars had always been something Myungjun wanted to be like. The stars were always there. Even when the sun was shining brightly and warming the air, the stars remained. They twinkled and shone, a stark difference from the dark and never-ending night sky.

When Myungjun was a teen he thought the happiest moment in his life, was learning to bake. Life was crazy and unpredictable, especially as a teen. There was drama at school and he was living in an unfamiliar city, far from his childhood home and friends. He had no control over the mess that was his life. His grades were dipping, his friends were leaving and his hometown was _so_ far away. And then his mother taught him how to bake. He still remembers the blue apron he wore and his mother's soft hands guiding him through the process. But his favourite part was the control he had. Only he could control how the cakes would turn out.

When Myungjun became an “adult” he thought the happiest moment in his life was opening up his own cafe. His entire life he had been waiting to open up his own store. He had dreamed of the red door, and wooden chairs. The flowers and smell of coffee beans. It was all coming true.

When Myungjun woke up with his arms wrapped around Jinwoo’s waist, eyes closed and dirty blonde hair displayed on the pillow, he decided that that was the happiest moment of his life. Jinwoo’s eyes were brushing his cheeks, his lips own and breathing out small puffs of air. He knew right then that nothing could matter more to him than this moment. So he looked at Jinwoo with a soft smile resting on his face as he stared at the beauty marks and relaxed features.

 

***

Upon walking into the cafe, hand in hand with Jinwoo, Myungjun had almost lost his cool due to the person standing in the doorway. And by almost, he means, he screamed at the top of his lungs. There standing in the doorway was Sanha’s older sister. Myungjun as an only child, considered her to be the older sister he never got to have.

“Mj!” She screeched and threw her arms out as Myungjun barrelled forwards.

“Minhee!” Myungjun squealed as they finally hugged. When they pulled away, she explained how her and her husband had just moved back into town with their new infant child.

“So who’s this?” Minhee said, raising her eyebrows as she pointed to Jinwoo. A smile rose to Myungjun’s face as he shared a brief moment of eye contact with Jinwoo.

“My boyfriend!” Myungjun grinned as he wrapped his arms around Jinwoo’s waist. Everyone looked at Jinwoo’s expecting the man to turn it down like he always did. It was silent for just a second when Jinwoo nodded and Sanha and Eunwoo erupted into screams.

 


	7. The Red Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres a little mini chapter, to tie you over as we work on the MONSTER that is the next chapter  
> enjoy!!

Myungjun had a red couch. He bought it when he first bought his apartment and he told everyone that “he didn't choose it, it chose him.” There were days where he slept on the couch, staring out at the balcony and the houses across the street. There were days where he laughed with his friends on the couch, their bodies moving the couch as they talked. And then there were days where he wept on the couch, desperate to get rid of his feelings of doubt and rejection and fears. 

As the months past, and turned into years, the couch started to get old. Myungjun only realised this, when one of the legs snapped and the couch fell. Sanha gasped from the other side of the room, knowing how much Myungjun loved his couch, but the older calmly reassured him. They got books out from the bookshelf and used them to fill the space.The books would rotate and change when Myungjun or one of the others decided to actually read them, and Myungjun always woke up to a different set of books. They continued this when another leg broke, and even though the couch slouched down on one side Myungjun still loved his red couch. 

By far, his favourite book was his collection of Wordsworth poems. His poems never failed to bring Myungjun happiness. They made him nostalgic but they always made him long for a future where everything was okay and he was finally truly happy. But now the book had a new meaning. It was the first book he spotted when he sat on the couch with Jinwoo. His head on the youngers chest, and his arms around his waist. Myungjun’s legs were spread on the rest of the couch when his eyes caught the book.

He knew right then that he had achieved the future he was desperately searching for every time he read the book. He realised it when Jinwoo sighed out and thread his hair through Myungjun’s hair, his other arm wrapping around his shoulders. He realised it when Jinwoo’s lips pressed into his hairline, and when he chuckled softly at Myungjun’s silly joke.

“Why are you smiling so much?” Jinwoo asked, craning his neck to look at Myungjun.

“I'm just so happy.” Myungjun sighed as he sat up, pulling away slightly from the embrace to do so.

“I can't believe we are actually dating.” Myungjun grinned as he intertwined their fingers together and rubbed his thumb on the soft skin of Jinwoo’s hands. The younger flushed but didn't stutter. Instead, he pulled Myungjun close again, their chests pressed together as Jinwoo sunk further into the couch bringing Myungjun with him. Jinwoo laid on his back, Myungjun on his side as he wrapped his arms around Jinwoo’s waist once again and buried his face into his neck. Jinwoo intertwined their hands again before sighing. 

“Me too.”

Myungjun tilted his head up slightly to look up at Jinwoo, thanking whatever god there was for blessing him with Jinwoo. The younger smiled at him and pressed another soft kiss to his forehead, his eyes shining when he pulled away. Myungjun squirmed and got closer to Jinwoo, their noses brushing. He could almost feel Jinwoo’s lips against his. Keyword: almost, because right as their lips were about to meet, they were forced off the couch, only to be replaced by moonbin.

“Move homos, I’m gonna miss my drama.” Moonbin said as he shoved the pair off the couch.

 

***

 

Myungjun was overjoyed the day he got to visit Jinwoo’s house for the first time. He was in awe when he found out that Jinwoo owned a house and not an apartment, which was a hard thing to do at such a young age. But the house was old and not many people wanted it so Jinwoo got a pretty good price on it.

It was a one-story cottage with red brick walls and a dark blue door, with shutters on the window matching The kitchen was small and there was no dining room, instead there was a small table in the corner of the room, but Myungjun loved it. He loved yellow wallpaper and chipped floor tiles. There was a small guest room with a connecting bathroom and a large amount of flower pots littering the room. Jinwoo’s room was in the attic, with wooden floors and skylights that he had put himself, so he could look at the stars while he slept. The living room had a fireplace and a small couch, which they currently found themselves, sitting on, watching tv on the small screen.

“I love your house.” Myungjun smiled into Jinwoo’s neck. 

“Thank you.” Jinwoo grinned, swelling with pride. “If you could change anything about it, what would you change?”

“Nothing.”

 “Oh come on.” Jinwoo rolled his eyes and pulled away to better look at Myungjun.

“Hmmm.” Myungjun thought. “This couch.”

“Why is that?” 

“Nothing compares to my couch at home. Your couch doesn't even stand a chance against mine.” Myungjun mused, leaning his head back on Jinwoo’s chest.

“No couch compares to yours.”

 

***

 

One day when Myungjun and Jinwoo were walking out of the older's bedroom, they passed the red couch. They were giggling and smiling, hands all over each other as they walked into the living room. Jinwoo slid his hand up Myungjun’s back, pressing their bodies impossibly close as he leaned in. But once again Myungjun didn't get his kiss.

“Is that Twilight?” Jinwoo said, pulling away altogether as he squat down next to the couch and poked at the book.

“Yes, do you have a problem with that?” Myungjun retorted.

“I’ve never watched it, but everyone says it sucks.”

“W-wait, hold on, you are saying you have never watched the Twilight movies?” Myungjun asked, gasping when Jinwoo shook his head.

“Well sit down and I will show you the cinematic masterpiece that is the Twilight series.” Myungjun pushed Jinwoo down onto the couch and rummaged through his movie bin looking for the first movie in the series. As they watched the movie, Jinwoo realised it wasn't that great. It was awkward and way too cheesy for his liking, but as he watched Myungjun recite the lines word for word, and squeal when the characters finally kissed, he decided it was his favourite movie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I do more mini chapters like this? lmk


	8. Canoes and Hammocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!! I LOVE camping so here you go this chapter is really fun and next chapter is going to be AMAZING!!

“IT'S JUNE 12TH!” Myungjun screamed into the megaphone as he barrelled into the Cafe.

“IT IS?” Sanha jumped up.

“YES INDEED.” Myungjun responded.

“YOU GUYS STILL DO THIS?” Eunwoo shouted as he stood up as well.

“What's June 12th?” Jinwoo asked, Minhyuk shrugging his shoulders in response.

“Oh god, don't tell me its June 12th.” Bin groaned sliding down in his chair.

“Can someone please explain why June 12th is important?” Jinwoo spoke up, making everyone turn to look at him.

“Escape while you still can.” Bin whispered.

“Well, Jinwoo I hope you have your sleeping bag, because every June 12th we go on the annual camping trip!” Myungjun grinned, bringing his arms up and doing jazz hands for extra effect, Sanha standing up and joining in on the action. While this was happening, Bin stood up, trying to sneak away but it ultimately failed when Myungjun grabbed him by the neck and dragged him back.

“Can I excuse myself from the room seeing that I wasn’t a part of this.” Minhyuk said.

“No, you must come.” Sanha said, making his eyes big fully knowing that no one could say no to his puppy dog face.

“Fine!” Minhyuk sighed, giving into the sweet (evil) boy that was Sanha.

“You're acting as if I even own a sleeping bag.” Jinwoo said when Myungjun turned to stare at him.

“It’s fine! I have one, we can share!” Myungjun grinned, Jinwoo slightly blushed at the idea of sharing a bed with Myungjun so early on in their relationship.

“But-”

“Jinwoo, think of it as our dating-honeymoon. You have to go.” Myungjun begged, starting to break through the man's resolve.

“Our what?”

“You know how married couples go on honeymoons, well since we just started dating, it's our dating honeymoon.” Myungjun began to pout and Jinwoo knew he wasn’t going to win.

“It was a lost cause, to begin with.” Bin mumbled quietly.

“Okay, okay I’ll go.”

“Yay!!” Myungjun cheered, high fiving an equally happy Sanha.

“You should've left while you still could've.” Bin mumbled. “It's too late now.”

 

***

 

After Myungjun got Sanha’s sister to work the cafe while they were gone camping and when Jinwoo somehow managed to get Chan to work at the flower shop, Myungjun drove to Jinwoo’s house to help him pack. In the short week they had been dating, Myungjun had found himself going to Jinwoo’s house more and more often.

Jinwoo was frantically running around his room throwing clothes into his bag and trying to find things that would prove useful in the middle of the forest. Myungjun on the other hand was calmly sitting on the bed waiting for Jinwoo to regain his sanity.

“You know it's not even in the middle of the woods.” Myungjun piped up, Jinwoo spinning around in response.

“What?”

“Yeah, it's a campsite. It even has a general store, don't worry.” Myungjun said as he tugged on Jinwoo’s sleeve, coaxing the man closer.

“Yeah but, I don't have the right supplies for camping…”

“Its okay, we can share.” Myungjun softly smiled up at Jinwoo. “That's what couples do right?”

His heart swelled. _Couples._ They both still had trouble coming to terms with the fact that they were actually dating, Myungjun was surprised that he had found someone who could put up with him, and Jinwoo also was surprised that he had managed to land someone as breathtaking as Myungjun.

“I like you.” Myungjun whispered.

“I like you too.”

“I like you more.”

“I don't think its possible to like someone as much as I like you.”

“Really? Because I beg to differ-” Myungjun began to say before he was cut off by his phone ringing.

“Hyung, stop being gross and get over here, we are waiting.” Bin said into the speaker, voice monotone and obviously not amused.

“How did you know?”

“I have an idiot radar, now come quickly. I wanna get this over with.”

“I know deep deep deep down you secretly enjoy these camping trips.” Myungjun laughed before hanging up. He helped Jinwoo pack the remainder of his bag and they loaded up the car, before driving off to the cafe. There, they were met by a very upset Moonbin, a very excited Eunwoo, a very confused Minhyuk and a very nervous Sanha.

“Sanha,” Myungjun said with the most serious tone in his voice, facing the boy. “It’s time to bring her out.”

Sanha looked equally as serious and saluted to Myungjun before running out of the bakery at top speed.

“Her?” Minhyuk asked.

“Oh my god, you still bring her?” Eunwoo asked, incredibly excited.

“Of course! She’s been with us since the beginning, and she’s still in amazing shape for these kinds of things.” Myungjun responded.

“I’m sorry, can someone clear up who this girl is?” Minhyuk asked again, a little more edge in his voice. Yes, he was getting jealous over a girl he hadn’t even met yet. How could he not? As soon as this _her_ was brought up, Sanha lit up like a goddamn light bulb and ran out of the bakery, like Minhyuk wasn’t even there. Who even is this chick anyways?

Suddenly, Minhyuk heard a loud honk from outside the bakery, and Eunwoo and Myungjun ran out immediately, leaving Minhyuk and Jinwoo to follow in a confused daze. 

When the red door was opened and the warm heat of the summer entered, the boys came face to face with, not a girl like Minhyuk was expecting, but a _van._ It wasn’t just any van, oh no of course not, this van was a classic  1964 Volkswagen baby blue van, obviously vintage and adhering to Sanha’s aesthetic perfectly.

“What is that?” Jinwoo asked.

“GET IN LOSERS, WE’RE GOING CAMPING!” Sanha yelled from the driver’s seat of the van.

Once all of the boys stuffed the van with their things and organized themselves as to where they wanted to sit, Myungjun switched to be in the driver's seat, started the car and they were off, leaving the small and quiet town and driving through miles upon miles of countryside.

“CAN YOU TURN THAT SHIT MUSIC OFF?” Moonbin yelled from the middle row of seats. The van itself had three rows of seats including the drivers row, Myungjun was driving and Jinwoo was in the passenger seat disgustingly holding the hand that was resting on top of the stick shift, and Sanha and Minhyuk were probably sitting in the very back row giggling stupidly and blushing like idiots, which wasn’t exactly the case. Minhyuk immediately noticed that something was off with Sanha. He would constantly avoid Minhyuk’s gaze and when they were loading into the van, Sanha denied Minhyuk’s attempt to hold hands, which _never_ happened. Something was definitely going on, but Minhyuk didn’t want to push Sanha or make him uncomfortable, so he’d just keep acting normally and hopefully Sanha would return to normal as well.

Sanha was, in fact, purposefully avoiding Minhyuk, but it was only because he recently came to the daunting realization that they confessed to each other _weeks_ ago, and they still act like friends. The hand holding, hugging, eye contact, all points to them being something _more_ but Minhyuk never said he wanted something more. Every touch would send Sanha into a mini panic. He was sick of having to decipher what each look, each brush of the fingers meant. So he decided just avoid touches at all cost.

And Bin was stuck with Eunwoo, trying his hardest not to make a complete fool of himself in front of his (soulmate) crush.

“NO, BIN THIS IS ART!” Myungjun yelled back, as he turned up the radio higher and Bin swears that if he hears ~you’re my heart shaker shaker~ one more goddamn time-

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Eunwoo said, directing it to Moonbin, ultimately snapping him out of his angry thoughts and turning to face the man.

 _Oh fuck._ Was the only thing that Bin thought when he did make eye contact.

Eunwoo was just so damn _powerful_ it made Moonbin physically weak. It was unfair, how naturally beautiful and perfect Eunwoo was. He could walk around in a trash bag and Bin would probably still fall at his feet.

“What?” Bin asked stupidly because he was too busy thinking about Eunwoo to even comprehend what Eunwoo said to him.

Eunwoo laughed lightly, “The scenery, it’s nice isn’t it?”

Bin almost fainted at the sight of Eunwoo’s smile. No matter how many times he would see it, he still felt like turning into a puddle when Eunwoo would smile, or laugh, or honestly just do anything. Moonbin was so _whipped._

“Um, y-yeah.” _You stupid idiot, you literally never get nervous or stutter, that’s Sanha’s job. Why are you being such a fool right now?_ Bin scolded himself. Eunwoo laughed again, “God, why are you so awkward?”

Bin could feel himself growing red and freezing like an idiot.

“What? I’m not awkward!”

Eunwoo giggled and shook his head, “Okay, sure.”

“But yeah, it is really nice. The countryside, I mean.” Bin said this time, not an awkward and nervous mess.

“Yeah, I missed it.” Eunwoo replied.

“Not to be nosy, but why did you move away all those years ago?” Bin asked.

“Well, it’s kinda anticlimactic,” Eunwoo started off, “my dad worked in the police department and he was just moved to a different station in the city. My mom and I had to go with him, of course.”

“Yeah, that is kinda anticlimactic.” Bin said bluntly. Eunwoo laughed a little at Bin’s tone.

“What?” the younger boy asked.

“Nothing it’s just,” Eunwoo let out a giggle, “you’re really blunt.”

“Well, what do you want me to say? ‘Oh yeah, Eunwoo, that typical boy-next-door story about you moving away from your beloved countryside because your dad got relocated is sooooo original?’”

Eunwoo couldn’t help but laugh, just the general aura that Bin had was ‘I don’t care about anyone, and wow look at my thicc muscles’ but in reality, he was a huge softie (and really easy to make fun of). Eunwoo could see that he cared really deeply for Myungjun and Sanha (and Minhyuk, even if he says he hates him) and Eunwoo is so glad that Myungjun and Sanha found someone after he had to leave.

He also had to admit that Bin was, to put it shortly, hot as hell. He was obviously really well built, perhaps it’s the sacks of flour he has to carry into Myungjun’s kitchen every morning, and he has a sharp face that softens immediately when he smiles. Eunwoo thinks that Moonbin could very well be one of the seven wonders of the world. He couldn’t help but giggle like a schoolgirl whenever Bin would open his mouth (which he was guilty of doing just moments ago. 

“No, it’s just, everyone is always like ‘aw I’m so sorry you had to leave, etc. etc.’ but you just so bluntly agreed that yeah, this whole ‘moving away’ trope is really cliche and stupid.” Eunwoo explained.

“Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Bin said, his lips curling up into a smile and Eunwoo couldn’t help but smile back.

Unfortunately, their sweet moment was ruined by Sanha releasing a high pitched scream that would most likely cause Bin to be deaf for a week.

“THERE’S A BEE IN THE CAR!” Sanha screamed, causing Myungjun to swerve slightly and send everyone into a panic.

“Oh SHIT!” Minhyuk exclaimed, Bin turned his head to find Minhyuk on top of the back of the seat, angling his body as far away from the bee as he could. Meanwhile, Sanha was still screaming, trying to squish his long body into the side of the car to avoid the bee.

“GUYS, CALM DOWN!”

“I CAN’T FUCKING CALM DOWN!”

“DON’T CURSE!”

“KIDS PLEASE STOP SCREAMING!” Myungjun screamed at them as he tried to keep the van steady on the road.

“YOU’RE NOT MY MOM!” Minhyuk, Sanha, Moonbin, and Eunwoo yelled at the same time.

“DON'T SAY THAT TO YOUR MOTHER.” Jinwoo yelled back.

Suddenly, the bee landed on Eunwoo’s window, causing everyone to freeze.

“Maybe, if we just quietly roll the window down it’ll go away.” Eunwoo said, almost in a hushed whisper. Unfortunately, as soon as the window started moving, the bee took off again in the direction of the front of the van, and everyone started screaming again.

“MYUNGJUN STOP THE CAR!” Sanha exclaimed from his panicked state in the backseat.

“LEAVE, YOU DEMON!” Jinwoo screamed as he flapped his hand towards his open window, trying desperately to make the bee leave the van. The bee didn’t find interest in the open window, instead, he was really interested in Myungjun’s colorful top, landing on his shoulder causing Myungjun to freeze for a moment before yelling at the top of his lungs, but not moving his hands from the wheel, or his eyes from the road. He was just screaming, praying that the bee would just _frickin move._

“DON’T WORRY BABE I GOT THIS!” Jinwoo exclaimed to Myungjun, grabbing a tissue from their small portable tissue packet and going to grab the bee from his shoulder. The bee, of course, noticed the possible threat and flew away from Myungjun’s shoulder, flying back and noticed a bright pink mop of hair and plopping down on the soft locks. Sanha, of course, yelled extremely loudly and violently shook his head.

In the distance, there were a few farmers on the vast fields minding their own business and collecting their crops, when suddenly they saw a large, pastel blue van swerving down the empty street, all of the windows rolled down, and ear piercings screeches coming from inside. The farmers decided that was one of the most interesting things they’ve seen pass by their area.

“MYUNGJUN STOP THE GODDAMN CAR BEFORE I GO UP THERE AND STOP IT MYSELF!” Bin yelled at Myungjun, the bee still flying around the car and everyone still screaming in unison.

The van halted to a stop and everyone jumped out of the van, Sanha still shaking his head because he still thought the bee was buried deep in his hair. The bee, with all of these open doors and windows, flew peacefully out of the van and out of the group’s sight.

They all collectively stopped freaking out as they filed back into the van. Myungjun started the van again and they were off, and they hoped that rest of the ride there would be devoid of bees, and it was, but when they reached the campsite they realized that on one of the trees at the entrance there was a wasps nest.

Needless to say, they grabbed their pounds of stuff and sprinted as far away from the nest as they could.

 

*******

 

“Okay time to set up the tents.” Eunwoo said as he dumped the supplies on the floor.

“Go for it, Eunwoo! You can do it all! I believe in you!” Myungjun said as he started walking backwards in an attempt to escape setting up the tents. He had made it a couple feet back before he started to run away.

“Myungjun, I swear to god get back over here or else I'm telling everyone about what happened in Vegas!” Eunwoo screamed after Myungjun who made an immediate U-turn back to the group.

“What happened in Vegas?” Minhyuk leaned over and asked Moonbin.

“We don't talk about what happened in Vegas.”

“We only have three tents so it's going to be two per tent.” Eunwoo explained. “I think everyone should set up their own tent, okay?” Everyone nodded their head in agreement (except Myungjun who was currently sulking).

“I call sharing with Jinjin!” Myungjun squealed, wrapping his arms Jinwoo’s shoulders.

“We figured.” Moonbin furrowed his eyebrows.

“Sanha, why don't you and Minhyuk share?” Myungjun asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Um, I don't know…”

“I’m not sharing with you, your body is long and you like kicking people in your sleep.” Bin said to Sanha, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, Sanha do you want to share with me?” Minhyuk said, looking up at Sanha with questioning eyes. Sanha wanted to say no, he really did. For the sake of his heart and his confused mind he wanted to deny it and share with someone else but as he looked at Minhyuk’s face he knew that he couldn't.

“Okay.”

“Well, that leaves Eunwoo and Binnie together.” Myungjun raised an eyebrow as Sanha squealed and covered his mouth. Eunwoo looked down at the floor, obviously to hide the smile that was blossoming on his lips, and Bin was looking away, his ears bright red.

“Awww, Binnie has a crush!” Minhyuk teased.

“The only crush I have is the crushing weight of my existence.” Bin deadpanned.

“Binnie, don't worry. It’s not like it's your first time sharing a bed with Eunwoo.” Myungjun said before bursting out in laughter when Moonbin glared at him.

“So it's settled then.” Eunwoo cleared his throat bringing the attention back to him. When he thought everyone had relatively agreed he spoke up again. “Okay then let's get started.”

“Eunwoo is a snake.” Myungjun muttered as he picked up half of the supplies and stomped away, Jinwoo quickly following.

“So how do you set up a tent?” Jinwoo said as he picked up two of the stakes.

“I was hoping you would know.” Myungjun groaned.

It took forever to set up the tents. Although Myungjun had gone camping every year for practically his entire life, he had never once set up a tent. Poor, Jinwoo was caught in the middle almost losing a toe when Myungjun claimed he knew what he was doing and slammed the hammer into the ground. Everyone else had finished up pretty quickly and worked on other things such as setting up the chairs and hammock (which Sanha did not trust because who the heck trusts a piece of fabric loosely tied between two trees to hold you up. Unlikely).

“So, what exactly do we do now?” Jinwoo asked to Myungjun after the grueling process of setting everything up. He put down the hammer and admired their work after he struggled to pull himself to his feet.

“We could go canoeing!” Myungjun proposed enthusiastically.

“I’ve never gone canoeing, I don’t really know how it works.” Jinwoo confessed.

“Hey! It’s okay, canoeing is really easy, trust me.” Myungjun explained. He then held his hand out, and Jinwoo didn’t hesitate to intertwine their fingers.

The group walked down to the small dock on the wide lake, grabbing one of the many (kinda rusty) canoes from where they were docked on the small beach. They dragged the canoe into the lake and Myungjun jumped in the front, paddle in hand.

“How am I even supposed to sit on this thing?” Jinwoo asked, eyeing the canoe suspiciously. Myungjun laughed and shook his head.

“It’s not rocket science, Jinjin. You just, I don’t know, Sit?”

Jinwoo climbed in the back, trying to copy Myungjun’s position. Once he was situated (It was kinda uncomfortable if you ask him), the pair started to paddle away. They paddled calmly, the canoe moving at a moderate past across the lake. As they kept moving, Jinwoo spotted water lilies dotting the surface of the lake (also some gnats, but he chose to ignore those).

“Isn’t it nice?” Myungjun said as they stopped rowing, his voice breaking through the sounds of wild birds and soft hum of insects.

“Yeah, it is,” Jinwoo replied. “It’s peaceful, which is unlikely.” He added on with a laugh. Myungjun laughed at his comment, nodding his head.

“I know whar you mean. Those kids are going to drive me insane.” Myungjun said.

“Not before you drive them insane.” Jinwoo said cheekily. Myungjun turned his torso to face Jinwoo and hit him on the chest. The pair laughed it off, and continued to paddle down the lake, more towards the rest of the group. Myungjun couldn't help but grin when he saw the water lilies, just starting to sprout in the beginning of the summer, and when Jinwoo saw that smile he decided he had to get one for Myungjun. As they passed one of the larger flowers, he picked one up and handed it to Myungjun who started giggling in delight.

But that changed real quick.

Jinwoo had forgotten about the amount of bugs that dwelled upon the petals and when he passed over the flower they were still there. Myungjun had a smile on his face for a total of 5 seconds before he noticed the bugs and started screeching at the top of his lungs. Jinwoo looked over to see a _massive_ bug crawling onto his boyfriends hand, and then they both lost it.

They also seemed to forget that they were on a canoe. In the middle of the lake. Their frantic flailing caused the swaying canoe to completely flip over, submerging the pair under water and under the flipped canoe.

The two resurfaced suddenly, but both hit their heads on the top (technically bottom) of the canoe. A few minutes passed before they both started laughing uncontrollably, the sound echoing weirdly in the closed space making them laugh even louder.

“We’re so stupid.” Jinwoo said. Myungjun nodded his head as he continued laughing.

“Not the best first canoeing experience, huh?” Myungjun asked, giggling dying slightly.

“Nah, this is probably the best canoeing experience anyone could ever have.”

Myungjun hit Jinwoo’s shoulder playfully, “You’re such a sap.”

“Yeah, but you love it.” Jinwoo said with a cheeky grin.

“Of course I do.”

Suddenly the air around them turned _different_ , as their laughter died down and they looked at one another, satisfied to just soak in each others gazes. It was pleasant, neither of them cared about the lake water ruining their clothes and the possibility of leeches deep within the waters, they only cared about each other. Myungjun sighed as Jinwoo leaned in and their foreheads touched, noses awkwardly brushing each other.

Just as their lips were about to meet, when the bottom of the flipped over canoe they were under suddenly came crashing onto the tops of their heads, causing them to yell in pain. The two quickly got out from under the canoe to see what the heck just happened, and came face to face with Minhyuk, who was also in the water, and Bin, Eunwoo, and Sanha all in kayaks facing them.

“Oh, hi hyungs.” Minhyuk said nervously.

“I hate all of you.” Jinwoo said.  


***

 

“I can’t believe you jumped into the lake after Myungjun _specifically_ told you that there were leeches in that area!” Sanha whined to Minhyuk as they were walking away from the lake and towards the campsite alongside Bin and Eunwoo. Minhyuk attempted to dry his hair with a towel as they walked and he laughed lightly.

“He challenged me, and I never ignore a challenge.” Minhyuk said with playfulness in his voice. Sanha heard Bin stifle a laugh.

“Oh really?” Bin challenged. Minhyuk smirked, “Yeah, really.”

“Then why don’t you climb that tree over there?” Sanha said tauntingly, gesturing to a large tree a few feet away from them.

“Psh, that’s child's play. Watch, I’m even gonna reach the top.” and with that, Minhyuk threw the towel and ran towards the tree.

“W-wait! I didn’t mean it!” Sanha said, running after Minhyuk, but his efforts were useless as Minhyuk was already scaling the tree.

“Don’t worry about me, Sanha. I got this.” Minhyuk said with a little too much confidence as he continued higher and higher. Sanha was not one hundred percent sure that Minhyuk did in fact, got this.

“Yeah! Go Minhyuk!” Sanha heard Eunwoo cheer behind him.

“Don’t inflate his ego.” Bin scoffed. Minhyuk glanced down and shot a smile and a wink towards Sanha, who felt a strong blush creeping up on him as he ducked his face down. After a few minutes, Minhyuk reached the top and the three boys cheered for him down on the ground. And it was when Minhyuk realized that he’d have to get down that _he didn’t know how to get down._

“Uh, guys.” Minhyuk called out, the cheering stopping.

“I don’t know how to get down.”

The group made a collective groan.

“Oh my god, you’re so stupid.” Eunwoo sighed.

“Sanha told me to do it!” Minhyuk exclaimed.

“Yes, I did say that, but I didn’t think you were going to be a dumdum!” Sanha called back. Bin tried to hide his laugh but ultimately failed.

“Stop laughing! I’m in a goddamn predicament!” Minhyuk stressed, holding onto the tree for dear life.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get someone to help you down, or you could jump down.” Bin said.

“Jump down?!” Eunwoo, Sanha, and Minhyuk all exclaimed at the same time.

“Yeah, I mean you could break a few bones but you also could come out without any injuries.”

“You want me to risk breaking my bones?!” Minhyuk shouted at Bin.

“I mean… yeah.” Bin said nonchalantly.

“Are you crazy! I would never jump from this height!” Minhyuk shouted back.

“Well, if you don’t then you’re never gonna be able to hold Sanha’s hand again.”

Minhyuk then jumped off the branch he was sitting on without hesitation.   


*******

Looking up at the tall green trees, and breathing in the crisp early summer air, Myungjun couldn't help but be happy. The dandelions were just starting to bloom adding a pop of colour to the green scenery. The sun was warm and the sky was the lightest shade of blue as sunlight streamed down through the trees and onto their backs.

Myungjun could feel the happiness bubbling in his chest as if he just had a bottle of soda, when Jinwoo looked down and intertwined their hands. He couldn't stop himself from smiling when he looked at Jinwoo, who was desperately holding back a smile. Swinging their hands, Myungjun led them down the path back to the campsite, giggling whenever Jinwoo told a stupid joke. He flopped down onto the hammock, dragging down Jinwoo who yelped at the sensation. Myungjun giggled and adjusted their positions so that Jinwoo was laying on his back, and Myungjun was latching onto him.

Myungjun rolled his head back lazily, cheek tilted to catch the sunlight, warmth sinking into his skin. He was dozing, vaguely aware of his surroundings but without focus, eyes half-closed,  ears picking up rustling branches and the creaking of the old chain as the hammock lightly swung back and forth. But Myungjun didn't care and he continued to lay sprawled across it, languid and boneless, while the afternoon sunlight spilled across his skin and turned him golden.

It left Jinwoo breathless. He couldn't help but roll over onto Myungjun and pull him into an embrace. Myungjun squealed in response, quickly waking up from his daze, he laughed as Jinwoo peppered kisses along his forehead and cheeks. But he forgot that they were suspended two feet in the air, and right when he was about to try and kiss the older, he rolled over just a bit too far and the two went crashing to the ground.

Myungjun screamed when his body hit the ground, Jinwoo wincing as he rolled onto his back. The two looked at each other for a second before bursting into careless laughter. They laughed until they cried and Myungjun was curled up clutching his chest.

“The homos are at it again.” Bin groaned as him and the others walked back to the campsite.

“I’m crYING” Myungjun choked out as he struggled to stand up. Once standing, he wiped his tears on his hands, walking over to Moonbin. “Look at my tears.”

Myungjun dragged his hands on Bin’s face the other groaning in disgust. “Ew! Get your hands off me!”

 

***

 

With Myungjun and Jinwoo being gross together, and Minhyuk and Sanha tip toeing around each other, Moonbin was really starting to lose his mind. It was cute, and he was happy for his friends for finding people they cared about, but he couldn't stand the feeling it left in his chest. Looking at Myungjun smiling so carelessly while looking at Jinwoo, he couldn't help but feel like he was missing out. He desperately needed a break, so while everyone was busy, he grabbed his camera and walked towards the lake again.

“Bin! Where are you going?” A voice called out from behind, making Moonbin turn around to see Eunwoo running to catch up.

“Oh.” Bin managed to choke out as he took in Eunwoo’s appearance, “I was just planning on going to the lake and take some photos.” He said gesturing towards the camera hanging on his shoulders.

“Do you mind if I tag along?” Eunwoo asked and Moonbin, after a moment to collect himself, nodded his head yes. They walked along the path to the lake, Moonbin sulking at how his plans of being alone were foiled, but deep down inside he was grateful. He was so happy that he had Eunwoo standing next to him, rubbing his hands together to build up some warmth.

Sighing, Moonbin stopped in his tracks making Eunwoo look back at him. “What's wrong?” He asked as Bin started to shuck off his coat.

“Here.” He said holding out the coat for Eunwoo to wear.

“What?”

“It’s cold.”

“I don't need your coat, It’s fine!” Eunwoo said, but Moonbin waved him off.

“Just take it.” He said holding out the coat again.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” And with that, Eunwoo finally took the coat and slipped it onto shoulders, trying to cover the way his face broke out into a grin. The rest of the walk was short, considering that the lake was only a short while away. Moonbin grinned as they passed the old lake house, the building bringing back memories from the camping trips of the past. Together they walked onto the dock, the old wood groaning under their weight. Moonbin turned to ask Eunwoo a question, but the words died in his throat when he saw the older.

The sun was setting just behind him, making the sky a spectacular array of colours. Deep oranges and bring pinks, painted the sky, reflecting off the lake. The light cast shadows on Eunwoo’s face, making his features darken. His eyes were glowing under the light of the sun, his piercing gaze scanning the scenery.

But when he looked at Moonbin, his gaze softened, his features turning into a smile. It made Bin’s heart pause for a second before swooping down and then soaring up to the sky. The fact that he made Eunwoo look like this, look so _soft_ , made him break out into a grin as well.

“This might sound a bit weird but…” Moonbin said, pulling the camera over his head. “Can I take a couple pictures of you? I mean, the lighting is perfect and you are perfect, forget I said that last bit. And the lake looks really pretty an-”

“Its okay, you can.” Eunwoo cut Bin’s rambling off with a smile on his face. With shaky hands, Moonbin brought the camera to his face and snapped a couple of pictures. Eunwoo on the other hand, stayed serious for a total of 2 seconds before bursting into laughter. Bin grinned and quietly laughed along as he continued to snap pictures, before momentarily putting down the camera.

“Now, strike a pose.” Moonbin smiled, unable to stop the mirth that rose in his eyes. Eunwoo giggled before hitting his most ridiculous model pose. This time, Bin erupted into laughter, as the older continued to hit the most horrendous poses. He kept laughing until he couldn't stand and opted to flop down onto his butt, Eunwoo soon following, unable to keep up with the poses.

After a second their laughter died down and they were left looking at each other with their laughter bubbling in their chests.

“Woah look!” Eunwoo gasped pointing at the sun setting over the trees. It was the last glimpse of light. Bin swung his head around to look, and he decided that it was the second most beautiful thing he saw that day.

The first of course being Eunwoo.

He smiled to himself as Eunwoo’s hand inched closer before intertwining their fingers in a silent promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if you enjoyed this, I really liked the idea of a couple camping chapters but I wasnt sure how anyone else would feel about them lololololol.


	9. Marshmallows and Bad Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey im back again, it took less than two seconds for me to write this chapter lololol have fun~~ this might just be my favourite chapter so far!

“Okay guys, how do I ask Eunwoo out?” Moonbin said once he saw Eunwoo disappear down the path and towards the bathroom.

“Oooo, Is our Binnie, admitting he has a crush?” Myungjun put his hands behind his back and rocked on his toes before rolling back.

“Hypothetically!” Moonbin corrected himself. “Let's just say, I  _ HYPOTHETICALLY _ , wanted to ask Eunwoo on a date, how should I do it?”

“Hmmm.” Sanha thought for a second. “You should use pick up lines!” 

“Yeah, that's how I landed Jinwoo.” Myungjun grinned.

“What should I say? Like, give me an example.” Moonbin responded.

“Roses are red, violets are blue. Guess what, my bed has room for two.” Jinwoo wiggled his eyebrows, earning an elbow to the ribs from Myungjun.

“Oh my god, no!” Moonbin brought his hand up to cover his mouth.

“Twinkle twinkle little star, we can do it in a car.” Myungjun said, before high fiving Minhyuk.

“STOP IT!”

“Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, I can make you scream.” Minhyuk piped in, making Sanha screech and cover his mouth in surprise. 

“Fuck you all. I'm leaving.” Moonbin groaned flipping the group off before turning on his heel.

“LANGUAGE!” Sanha yelled. Moonbin ignored the group's pleas for him to come back but when he saw Eunwoo emerging from down the path he made an immediate U-turn back. 

“Look, Eunwoo is coming, why don't you try out a pickup line?” Jinwoo said, trying to coax the younger to give it a shot. 

“I don't know…” Moonbin responded.

“Just try it!” Myungjun said, putting his hands on Moonbin’s shoulders and turning him around. “You got this!”

_ Yeah, he's right. I do got this!  _ Moonbin thought to himself before he made eye contact with Eunwoo.

_ I don't got this. _

“What's wrong?” Eunwoo asked, his eyes boring into Moonbin’s.

“You,” Moonbin opened his mouth, “Nevermind.” He said turning on his heels and walking back to the group that sighed in defeat.

“So how exactly do we start a fire?” Minhyuk said as he crouched down next to the empty pit.

“Easy! We just need to use the lighter! Myungjun where's the lighter?” Eunwoo said turning to Myungjun who grinned before rummaging through the bags. After a bit, his smile dropped and he started to frantically search.

“Myungjun. Where's the lighter?” Eunwoo said sounding as if he were on the end of his patience.

“I don't think we packed one.” Myungjun whispered, and everyone groaned.

“It’s okay!” Sanha said, grinning as he pulled something out of his pocket. “I knew something like this would happen.” He flopped down next to the pit and pulled out a fire starter.

“Sanha! You are a lifesaver!” Eunwoo nearly cried when he saw the small piece of metal. The rest of the group quickly set out to find firewood and dried leaves to use as kindling. Sanha grinned as he played with the tool.

“So,” Sanha said, looking up and putting his hands in his lap with bright eyes. “Does anyone know how to use this thing?” 

Eunwoo groaned again, Moonbin drawing a hand down his face as they regarded the youngest.

“Are you saying that you don't know how to use it?” Bin asked, using his index fingers to massage his temples.

“No clue.”

“I'm losing my mind!” Moonbin cried out before walking away from the fire pit, Eunwoo sighing before following.

“I know how to use it. Pass it here.” Minhyuk said while crossing his legs and scooching closer to Sanha. The youngest paused for a second, eyes widening before he dropped the tool into Minhyuk’s hands, avoiding touching him at all cost. Minhyuk winced before brushing it off and setting off to start the fire.

“Woah, how do you know how to do that?” Myungjun gasped as he placed his hands on Sanha’s shoulders and leaned over to Minhyuk.

“I watch a lot of Law of the Jungle.”

After a short while, he realised that his knowledge form Law of the Jungle wasn't going to get him far. The fire steel was hard to work with and it made his arms hurt from all the friction. He was thankful for the mild weather as every once in a while a breeze would bring cold wind and cool him down. He had to switch with Jinwoo after a while and soon after ,that the fire had started. 

“Thank god! I'm starving!” Myungjun cried out, flopping onto Jinwoo’s body. Eunwoo and Moonbin returned when they saw the glow of the fire, rejoicing along with the rest of the group, before getting started on dinner. 

“There'S MEAT?” Sanha screeched pulling out the container and waving it around like a crazy person.

“Moonbin why are you crying?” Eunwoo said when he noticed the tears forming in Moonbin’s eyes.

“There's meat.” He whispered, looking into the fire.

“Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat.” Sanha began chanting as Jinwoo put the grid over the fire. The chanting didn't stop until Sanha placed the meat on the fire, the sizzling making everyone sigh in relief. Moonbin snapped out of his daze at the sound, getting up and getting the necessary supplies for the rest of dinner.

“Who packed the meat?” He said as he pulled out the knife and knife sharpener, ignoring Minhyuk’s childish giggle at the poor choice of words.

“I did.” Myungjun grinned, bouncing a bit in his seat.

“It’s times like these that I don't hate you.” He smiled, though it looked empty.

“Hahaha.” Myungjun laughed, before completely straightening his face. “That was a joke right?”

Silence.

“Binnie, you don't hate me right?” Myungjun asked.

“Possibly.”

“Do you have to sharpen that knife while we talk? It’s really ominous.” Myungjun asked, and Bin finally broke out into laughter.

“I never understood why people care so much for their dumb friends until I got a dumb friend myself. I’ve been friends with Myungjun for basically my entire life but if anything happened to him, I would kill everyone in this room and myself.” Moonbin said as he put the knife down. The group laughed at the comment before Sanha started screaming about how the meat was getting burned. They took the meat off the grill and finally got to eat, happily eating in a relative silence until the food was gone. Once everyone was done, Sanha snuck away to the van, returning to the group with marshmallows in hand.

“Yes!” Myungjun ran to get one the of marshmallows before everyone else ate them.

“You guys are such children sometimes.” Jinwoo commented. 

“No, we’re just adults that really like marshmallows.” Sanha said after stuffing one in his mouth.

“Shut up, you’re still in college, so you’re a baby.” Bin said. 

“I’m dropping out of college and becoming a clothing hanger.” Sanha said, sticking a marshmallow on a branch. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t do that.” Minhyuk said, putting a hand on Sanha’s shoulder. The younger immediately started blushing and shook the hand away from his body. Minhyuk pretended to not feel a strong jab in his chest after Sanha did that. 

Myungjun had long given up on marshmallow’s after Sanha had stolen his only one, and now he was in his favourite place. Jinwoo’s arms. As cheesy as it sounds, Myungjun loved being with Jinwoo. Sure, they had only been dating for about a week, but he couldn't help the butterflies that swarmed in his stomach whenever Jinwoo touched him.

For the second time this day, Jinwo found himself breathless. Myungjun looked so  _ soft _ as he looked up at the younger. The bright orange fire was shining against Myungjun’s tan skin, illuminating the contours and plush parts of his face. His eyes shone brighter in the low lighting, his eyes reflecting the campfire. Jinwoo sighed as his eyes flickered down to his lips. His lips looked so so soft and the lighting was making them look even pinker than usual. Myungjun smiled up at him, before straightening his back and pressing a kiss to Jinwoo’s temple.

Unfortunately, their sweet moment was interrupted by the sounds of Eunwoo, Minhyuk, and Bin all collectively screaming. Myungjun almost groaned out loud until he turned around to see what was currently occurring. Bin was holding a stick with a flaming marshmallow on it, on a journey and its destination was Sanha, who remained unbothered as Eunwoo gripped Bin to try to get him as far away from the baby as possible while Minhyuk grabbed onto Sanha’s waist, trying to redirect him from getting a flaming marshmallow stuck on his face. 

Jinwoo just sighed and grabbed the fire extinguisher from behind him. 

 

***

 

“Let’s play Hide and Seek!” Myungjun said after the whole commotion with the flaming marshmallow died (and Sanha had to wash some liquid carbon dioxide off his face).

“Hyung, I hate to be a party pooper, but it’s dark out.” Eunwoo said. 

“Eunwoo! That’s the whole point! It’s so much more intense when it’s dark out!” Myungjun explained. Minhyuk and Bin looked excited, and Jinwoo would agree to any idea Myungjun had, even if it was jumping in a pool of snakes, Jinwoo would do it with a smile on his face, so he also joined in to the idea. Eunwoo was hesitant at first, but joined anyways. Sanha, however, was in a little bit of a pickle at the moment. He had always been afraid of the dark (a cliche and childish fear, yes, but he just couldn’t control it; you never know what’s lingering), so Sanha wasn’t too keen at the whole idea of playing Hide and Seek in the pitch black of night in the middle of a forest. But, seeing that everyone else was eager to play, and since he didn’t want to seem like a huge baby in front of the others (especially Minhyuk) he agreed to play as well.

“Okay, we need to decide on a seeker.” Jinwoo said, but Bin immediately volunteered.

“Who even volunteers to seek?” Minhyuk questioned.

“I do, because I can’t wait to find you first and tell everyone how much you suck.” Bin said teasingly. Minhyuk stuck his tongue out childishly and Bin reciprocated.  _ Children.  _

“Okay, so Bin you should count to 60 to give us enough time.” Myungjun said and Bin nodded, turning around to face a tree and started counting, making everyone sprint in a random direction, trying to find a good hiding spot. Sanha immediately darted to an area that seemed familiar, but the farther he got into the forest, the more the trees started to warp into strange shapes, sending shivers down Sanha’s spine.

_ No,  _ Sanha thought to himself,  _ don’t be a baby, Sanha.  _ He kept walking, ignoring the creeping feeling in his stomach. 

Many minutes passed, and Sanha couldn’t hear the shouts of his friends anymore. His vision darkened and the feeling grew into his chest and up his spine. He was alone.

He was completely and utterly alone in the middle of a dark forest with no clue as to how to make it back to his light reality. 

And that’s when his knees went weak and he collapsed onto the ground. His brain started to make him see things, hear things, that he didn’t want to see or hear. Was that a branch snapping in the distance? What was that rustling he just heard? Were those stars or glowing eyes glaring into his soul? 

Sanha could feel his chest tighten and his breathing becoming constricted as the trees around him warped into shadows of strange figures, taunting him, jeering at him, scaring him. All of a sudden it wasn’t just a peaceful forest. The trees were turning into people staring down at him, and the darkness that lurked around him was full of evil and creatures that were just waiting to pop out and get him.

He was alone, all alone and there was  _ nobody  _ to help him.

_ Oh god, I’m going to die here. I’m never going to make it back. I’m going to be stuck here forever until I die from being mauled by a bear. I should have told Minhyuk how I really feel, I should have told him, now I’ll never see him again and I’ll die alone in these woods and- _

Sanha suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he screamed, throwing his hands up and tangling them in his hair, curling into a ball trying to make his inevitable death less painful. He knew it, he was going to die in these woods.

But suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Hands that were far too familiar caressed his lower back and ran through his pink hair. A soft and low voice that he would never tire of hearing whispered soothing words in his ear, making him loosen all tension in his body. 

Minhyuk squeezed Sanha tightly, still whispering in his ear and he felt Sanha’s shaking diminish and his breath becoming stable again. Minhyuk buried his nose in Sanha’s hair, breathing in his sweet scent, and Sanha wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s waist, leaning into his chest and resting his head on it, chasing Minhyuk’s warm and comforting touch that made him fall deeper in love with him. 

“You’re okay, I’m right here.” Minhyuk said softly, still petting his hair and his grip on Sanha’s waist tight. It was a protective grip and Sanha found himself wanting more. 

“Thank you.” Sanha breathed into Minhyuk’s chest, his voice still shaky. 

Minhyuk’s grip on Sanha tightened, but it wasn’t suffocating like the dark all around him. Instead, it was comforting. It was like the warm embrace of a blanket on a cold winter night. It was like the smell of home that overcame Sanha when he would enter Myungjun’s bakery. It was like the strong feeling of love in his chest. 

“I’m always gonna be here, I promise.”

 

*******

 

Moonbin lay awake on the air mattress staring up at the top of the tent with tired eyes. He was so tired but he couldn't seem to fall asleep due to the body sleeping next to him. Eunwoo was turned the other way, his body facing the opposite side of the tent. His black hair peeked out against the green sleeping bag they shared. He so desperately wanted to sleep, but he was so aware of Eunwoo sleeping next to him, taking note of every breath he took and every move he made in his sleep. But he was pulled out his thoughts by a voice breaking through the quiet night.

“Are you awake?” Eunwoo asked, his voice rough from the lack of sleep.

“Yeah.” Moonbin whispered back as Eunwoo sat up, his hair a mess from laying down just before.

“Do you want to do something?” Eunwoo looked down at Moonbin who was propping himself up on his elbows.

“Do what?” He responded, tilting his head to get a better view of Eunwoo’s face.

“I don't know, go to the lake again?” He suggested, and Moonbin ultimately agreed. Eunwoo could ask Moonbin to go to the depths of hell with him and the younger would follow him like a puppy. They got out of the tent slowly, wearing the necessary layers to combat the early summer night. Moonbin barely had his eyes open as he slipped on his shoes and followed Eunwoo down the path towards the lake.

When they made it to the lake, the moon was full and shining down, bringing light to the otherwise dark forest. The stars were reflected by the deep and dark waters, making the whole scene look entirely ethereal. They walked down the lakeside beach in silence, the only sound that could be heard was the quiet hum of crickets from the bushes nearby. Moonbin thought to himself, trying to think of something to say, when it hit him.

_ You should use pick up lines! _ He remembered what Sanha had said merely hours ago. He scanned his thoughts trying to think of a pick up line that fit the situation.

“Are you a parking ticket?” Moonbin stopped in his tracks, making Eunwoo turn to face him, his face confused as he thought about Moonbin’s words.

“Cause you’ve got fine written all over you.” 

It was silent for a whole six seconds, giving Moonbin time to regret what he had said and his cheeks turned a fluorescent red. Eunwoo froze for a while processing what Moonbin had just said before bursting out into laughter. He doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

“Are you flirting with me?” Eunwoo asked, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes.

“Possibly.” Moonbin looked away and started walking again, making Eunwoo’s chest fill with warmth despite the cold air outside. He giggled as he ran to catch up with Moonbin who was dejectly kicking the sand at his feet, but as he tried to take a step forwards his foot dragged behind him, pulling him to the ground. Eunwoo gasped and got onto his knees to help Moonbin up.

“Hey! Tie your shoes!” Eunwoo said as he held Moonbin’s hand and pulled him up to standing. The younger gave into the pull and when he was finally standing again, he was a mere centimetres away from Eunwoo’s face.

“I don't want you falling for anyone else.” Eunwoo said, before a grin broke out onto his face at the successful pick up line leaving Moonbin gaping. They laughed together and continued walking down the beach.

The entire time Eunwoo’s hand never left Moonbin’s

 

*******

 

The warm glow of the lantern hanging above them illuminated their faces, the only sound was the distant hum of insects outside their tent and a few nocturnal animals coming out and starting their hunt. The air between Sanha and Minhyuk was… weird. Sanha had been basically shying away from all of Minhyuk’s touches and attempts at affection this whole day until Minhyuk found him during their game of Hide and Seek. All tenseness that Minhyuk previously sensed from Sanha was now gone, even now, in the safety of their tent, Sanha was still gripping onto Minhyuk’s hand.

“Sanha-”

“I’m sorry!” 

The grip on Minhyuk’s hand tightened.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you, I just, I’m-I’m so confused.” Sanha confessed, his emotions overcoming him.

“Sanha,” Minhyuk said in a soft voice, squeezing Sanha’s hand reassuringly. 

“Wh-what are we Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk stared at Sanha, his throat going dry as his grip faltered for a second.  _ What  _ **_were_ ** _ they?  _

They had confessed what seemed like decades ago, yet it still felt like they were still just friends, nothing more. Their nights out, their conversations, the touches, everything pointed at them being something  _ more,  _ but Sanha just didn’t know. 

“Well,” Minhyuk started to say, regaining his composure and intertwining their fingers, “I like you, a lot, but you already knew that.” Minhyuk said with a chuckle. Sanha laughed lightly, too. 

“I like you too, a lot.” Sanha said, looking down at their locked hands and getting a warm feeling in his chest.

“Then why were you avoiding me?” Minhyuk asked. Sanha’s face fell and he gripped Minhyuk’s hand harder. 

“I couldn’t handle you, Minhyuk.” 

Minhyuk looked up in confusion.

“I didn’t know what we were or how we stood, and every time you would hold my hand or touch my shoulder I just- couldn’t, you know? Because you make me feel so nervous but happy and every time I see you I get flutters in my tummy and I just want to hug you forever, you know?”

Minhyuk smiled widely and squeezed Sanha’s hand, and it seemed like two puzzle pieces came together perfectly to create the best complete picture.

“I know exactly what you mean.” Minhyuk said, happiness lighting up his eyes. 

“I like you, Yoon Sanha, so would you mind being mine?” 

Sanha had to physically contain himself from squealing out loud and waking up the entire campsite. His stomach was filled with butterflies again, and he welcomed them with open arms. Sanha’s cheeks grew a beautiful pink as the widest smile adorned his face. 

“No, I really wouldn’t mind at all.” Sanha said, still smiling wider than ever. Minhyuk then lunged into Sanha and wrapped his arms around the boy. Sanha’s breath hitched for a moment, and then sighed happily, hugging Minhyuk close to his body and burying his nose into Minhyuk’s soft hair, smelling his soft woodsy scent and humming happily. Minhyuk leaned away from the hug, releasing his hold on Sanha’s frame before moving his hands to cup the taller boy’s soft cheeks. The feeling of Minhyuk’s hands on Sanha’s face was enough to reduce Sanha to putty. Minhyuk tilted Sanha’s head down slightly as he pressed a kiss to the top of Sanha’s head. The touch sent small jolts of electricity down both the boys’ spines. 

Suddenly, the boys heard a loud squeal coming from right outside their tent. They jumped and Minhyuk scurried over to the opening and unzipped the tent, checking to see what the hell that was. What he found, instead of it being a dead animal or something trying to kill him, was Jinwoo, Eunwoo, Bin, and Myungjun (with that GODDAMN MEGAPHONE) huddling together and leaning against the side of Sanha and his tent, obviously listening in on their conversation. 

“Oh, hi Minhyuk.” Myungjun said in a scared voice, through the megaphone that happened to be turned on at full volume. Minhyuk sighed and shook his head. 

“I really hate you guys.” 

 

***

 

It was late at night when Jinwoo noticed his tent was empty. The sheets were empty and cold, devoid of Myungjun and his usual ball of warmth. The man sat up, rubbing his eyes as he threw his hands around the sheets searching for his flashlight. He poked his head out looked around, sighing when he didn't see Myungjun anywhere around.

_ Maybe he went to the bathroom? _ Jinwoo thought to himself before sitting back into the tent, and pulling his sweatshirt over his head. He sat in the cold for a bit longer before getting up and slipping his shoes on to look for Myungjun. He shone the flashlight around the campsite, almost having a heart attack when he saw Myungjun sitting in the hammock all by himself.

“What are you doing outside darling, it's freezing.” Jinwoo asked, standing in front of Myungjun who slowly turned to look at him.

“I couldn't sleep.” Myungjun mumbled back.

“What's wrong?” Jinwoo asked as he picked up Myungjun’s free hand and played with it. “You can tell me.”

Myungjun sighed for a second before flickering his eyes back up to Jinwoo. “I had a nightmare.”

Jinwoo paused and then took Myungjun’s other hand into his.

“About what?”

Myungjun opened his mouth to answer before his eyes went blank and he shut it again. “Nothing.”

“You sure?”

“Mhmm.” Myungjun nodded before pausing once again. “I’ll tell you later. Not now.”

“Okay.” Jinwoo said, content to not push any further and knowing that Myungjun would tell him once he was comfortable.

“Thank you.” He whispered and then silence ensued.

“Do you want to go to the general store with me?” Myungjun asked as he pushed himself up to his feet, Jinwoo nodding. The older smiled, but Jinwoo couldn't help but feel that it was a bittersweet smile as Myungjun led him down the path. The former took the initiative and intertwined their hands, desperate for something to ground him and bring him away from his thoughts.

They walked down the path hand in hand, the cold night air bit at their exposed skin making Jinwoo shiver as they reached the clearing with the small general store. It wasn't much, just a small one room building with a small porch and picnic tables sitting just outside the store. The lights were on inside as they walked up the stairs to the door. They aimlessly walked down the aisles, scoffing when they noticed the bin of lighters that would have been so helpful earlier, only stopping when Myungjun finally found the fridge.

Myungjun grabbed two cans of beer from the fridge and walked over to the cash register, paying the poor teenager that was forced to stay awake at such a late hour. He led Jinwoo outside and to the small picnic bench right outside the store. Myungjun sat right on top of the table, whereas Jinwoo opted to sit on the bench. The older cracked open the drink, and clicked their drinks together before taking a sip. He put his hands behind him and leaned backwards, staring up at the stars he adored so much. 

Jinwoo instead stared up at Myungjun. There was something in his eyes that he had never seen before. His eyes were glazed over and empty, devoid of the sunshine that usually radiated from their depths, but he could sense the turmoil that hid just behind the facade. His expression was melancholic as he continued to look up to the stars.

“I’m sorry.” Myungjun whispered.

“For what?”

“I'm sorry that you have to see me like this.” He breathed out a laugh as he rolled his head down to look down at Jinwoo. It was weirdly intimate knowing that he was one of the only people who had seen Myungjun in this state. It meant that they were close enough to show their true selves to each other.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m being so depressing.” Myungjun sighed, before taking another sip of his drink. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jinwoo said placing his chin on Myungjun’s knee. It was silent for just a second before the older opened his mouth.

“I don't know, I just feel like I have to be happy all the time for the sake of other people. I don't want to make other people sad by being depressing and talking about my problems. We already all have our own problems so what's the point of bringing other people down? So I feel like I don't really get the chance to be sad anymore.” Myungjun finished with a sigh. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Jinwoo stood up and took Myungjun’s cheek in his hand, the older leaning into the touch.

“You don't have to be happy for me. I’ll like you either way.” Jinwoo stated simply, but those few words were enough to push Myungjun other the edge. He stared in awe at Jinwoo as a couple tears streamed down his face, only to be brushed away by Jinwoo’s thumb. His chest grew warm though his cheeks were cold and red but Jinwoo didn't care. He carefully leaned in and rest his forehead against Myungjun’s, his breath fanning against Jinwoo’s face.Their  eyes were tight on each other as if an invisible string had looped them together, savoring the togetherness.  Bringing his other hand up to cup Myungjun’s cheek he leaned in just a bit closer, so that he could feel the ghost of Myungjun’s lips against his own.

“I’ll like you either way.” He mumbled one final time  before the string pulled taut and his lips were finally on Myungjun’s. The older sighed into the kiss, and brought his hands to wrap around Jinwoo’s waist. It was everything Jinwoo wanted and more. Myungjun tasted like sweet like honey, yet also bitter like the beer that had been abandoned on the picnic table and his lips were just as soft as he had imagined, as Myungjun tightened his grip and pulled Jinwoo closer.

Jinwoo pulled away, looking into Myungjun’s eyes, filled to the brim with unshed tears. He smiled softly at Myungjun before the older’s lip quivered and more tears threatened to spill, and eventually, they fell anyways.

“You wont leave me, right?” Myungjun whispered, looking desperately into Jinwoo’s eyes. 

Jinwoo merely leaned in again and kissed the falling tears away, an unspoken “i’ve got you”, anchoring Myungjun even as his emotions spilled over.

“Never.” 

Jinwoo pulled Myungjun closer, connecting their lips again. The kiss was gentle and testing, pulling back to make sure no boundaries had been crossed, before lips meet again, longer, falling into each other like they were always meant to be here, and finally, now they knew where they’re meant to be. This final revelation, that at each other’s side is where they belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? comment and leave feedback!


	10. Fireflies and Raccoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and thats the end of the camping trip!!

Moonbin once again had found himself in a bit of tizzy.

He was drifting between sleep and consciousness, playing with the idea of waking up when he noticed something was _very_ off. One of his eyes opened, squinting due to the light pouring into the thin tent material when he realised the cause of the bad feeling settling in his chest. His other eye popped open and he noticed Eunwoo asleep next to him. Poor choice of words, _On_ top of him. The model’s leg was thrown over Bin, his arms holding tightly onto the younger’s waist. Eunwoo’s face was buried in Moonbin’s neck, his hair tickling the man’s nose with each breath he took, or lack thereof since Bin had all but froze. He didn’t dare move or even breathe as he analyzed the situation. He ultimately decided to try and pry himself away from Eunwoo, but the second he tried to move, the model simply groaned and pulled him right back.

“Mmmmm,” Eunwoo groaned tightening his grip on Moonbin’s waist. “Don't go.” he whispered before giving back into the pull of sleep. A small hole was poked in Moonbin’s will and he started to deflate, giving into Eunwoo’s hold on him.

Guiltily, he gave into his desires and wrapped his arms around Eunwoo, fully knowing this was the only time he would be allowed to do so. He held Eunwoo tight against his chest, the older humming in appreciation and burying his face into Moonbin’s shirt.

 _No no no this isn't right_ , Moonbin chided himself, groaning as he tried to peel Eunwoo off of him once again.

“Oh Bin,” Sanha said as he popped his head into the tent, not at all surprised at their current position.

“Sanha?” Eunwoo mumbled against Moonbin’s neck making the latter shiver and gulp at the weird sensation.

“I forgot to tell you,” Sanha began to say, but Moonbin was a bit distracted by Eunwoo shifting and pulling closer. “Eunwoo is a bit of a cuddler.”

“A bit?” Moonbin managed to grit out.

“Binnie?” Eunwoo said and Moonbin tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest as the model squirmed a bit against Moonbin, his eyes still not opened. Groaning slightly, he sat up and his eyes fluttered open before squinting again at the light from outside, his eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed the sleep out his eyes. He looked between a giggling Sanha and Moonbin, finally coming to terms with the situation he had created. He yelped and shuffled across the mattress, situating himself in the furthest corner from Moonbin.

In the tent next door, Jinwoo awoke to a mouthful of hair and another body wrapped around his own. For a few moments, he allowed himself to drift back off in the warmth of a hazy bliss. It was so comfortable and smelled nice. His eyes opened again, recognising the dark hair to be Myungjun’s and when he leaned back a bit he saw the older’s face confirming his suspicions.

Somehow, during their sleep, Myungjun had claimed Jinwoo’s body, their legs were tangled together, and his arms were wrapped around the older's shoulders, holding him tight against his chest. It was hot and he couldn't feel his right arm anymore.

Giggling he rolled over and planted a couple of kisses on Myungjun’s cheeks and forehead, the older not even flinching in his sleep. He grinned as he held Myungjun against his chest, just so overwhelmed with a feeling of adoration for the man. His eyes had yet to open from his sleep, too tired to commit to the idea of being awake just yet, so instead, he relaxed in Myungjun’s hold.

Jinwoo wanted to complain, he really did, but for one, he wasn’t raised to lie, and second, he couldn’t tell himself he wasn’t enjoying this. When he peeked an eye open, he saw that Myungjun was still sleeping peacefully on his chest, lips parted slightly, releasing gentle puffs of breath. In his sleep, he looked so serene. Gazing down at his untroubled expression, it was hard not to admit that he’d give anything for this man. It was almost scary.

However, his arm was asleep and _really_ starting to hurt him, so he began coming up with the beginnings of a plan to detangle himself from Myungjun’s octopus-like embrace. He didn’t get far, though, when a voice broke through his thoughts.

“Are you two cuddling?” Bin said as he poked his head into the tent.

“Yes. Go away.” Myungjun mumbled into Jinwoo’s face making the younger jump since he didn't know he was awake. He tried to combat the embarrassment by trying to push Myungjun away.

“Stop come back! You smell nice!” Myungjun whined, using his arms to pull Jinwoo back and burying his face in Jinwoo’s neck.

“Gross.” Bin mumbled before walking away, ultimately being of no help to the current situation.

“Binnie shut up! I saw you cuddling with Eunwoo less than three seconds ago!” Sanha screeched from his spot near the fire before screaming and running away from a very angry Moonbin.

Jinwoo was still trying to wiggle his way out of Myungjun’s death grip on him, somehow managing to stand up and get them sort of out of the tent. The elder's grip tightened and Myungjun continued to hold him, complaining about being tired and cold, when Jinwoo realised he had made a mistake. He was just about to get out of Myungjun’s grip when he saw that Sanha had noticed them.

“MYUNGJUN.”

 _Oh shit._ Jinwoo knew he didn't have enough time to pull himself out of Myungjun’s grasp when Sanha started barrelling towards them. Groaning, he gave into the hold in the hopes that they would avoid Sanha, making him and Myungjun fall back onto the air mattress in the tent, Sanha inevitably jumping on top of them.

“SANHA.”

“I missed you, sweet cheeks.” Myungjun made a kissy face at the youngest, earning a scoff from Jinwoo who was sandwiched between the two.

“I missed you too, babe.”

“Sanha you spent the night with me!” Minhyuk complained from his spot next to the dying fire.

“Yeah but Myungjun is my soulmate.” Sanha explained trying to wriggle his long body past Jinwoo and to Myungjun.

“But, I’m your boyfriend!” Minhyuk protested.

“Aooooo, so cute, look at our babies, dating at last.” Myungjun cooed, pushing Sanha off his chest and sitting up so that Sanha was awkwardly straddling the couple.

“Took them long enough.” Moonbin said from the fireplace.

“That's rich coming from you, lover boy!” Myungjun teased, making Moonbin scoff and turn around red-faced.

“Sanha why don't you go straddle your boyfriend, and I’ll straddle mine, okay?” Myungjun said gesturing to their current situation, making Sanha go bright red before squealing and running out of the tent.

“Ah, young love.” Myungjun sighed.

“You know you are only like three years older than him.”

“Shhh be quiet.” Myungjun shushed him, before getting onto his knees and shuffling so that he was in front of Jinwoo. He did indeed keep his promise, and he climbed into Jinwoo’s lap, making the younger freeze under Myungjun’s hold. It was completely innocent though, as Myungjun burst out into laughter and pushed them back down onto the mattress.

“The gays are at it again.” Moonbin whispered to himself, earning a slap on the shoulder from Eunwoo.

Myungjun leaned forward, initiating a soft and sweet kiss. It was chaste, as they both were scared to cross any lines so early into the relationship. Jinwoo brought his hands up Myungjun’s side, dragging a giggle from Myungjun before his grip tightened and brought Myungjun back down.

“Myungjun! No sex in the tent!” Moonbin yelled from his chair, making both Myungjun and Jinwoo giggle in response. The older rolled over off of Jinwoo and onto his side so that he could still look at Jinwoo. He grinned before shuffling forwards and wrapping his arms around Jinwoo’s waist and burying his face in the florist’s chest. Jinwoo chuckled and Myungjun could feel the vibrations from his spot in his arms.

He could feel Jinwoo’s heartbeat, he could feel each breath he took, and there was something so amazing about that. Like _wow, this is another human being who actually likes me, and that's wild_. Myungjun grinned and tilted his head back to look up at his precious boyfriend. He knew that he probably looked ugly from his angle and that his neck was starting to hurt from the weird position but he could care less. All that mattered was that he was with Jinwoo. He giggled before planting a kiss on Jinwoo’s collarbone, relishing in the way the younger shivered at the sensation. Another kiss was planted, and another, until Myungjun was kissing his way up Jinwoo’s neck, before finally kissing him.

“I said no sex in the tent!” Moonbin scolded again.

“Stop saying that word!” Sanha squealed.

“What? Sex?” Moonbin responded, making Sanha scream and cover his ears.

“Stop!”

“Sex, sex sex sex sex se-” Moonbin began to chant making Sanha writhe in his chair.

“Binnie stop tormenting the child.” Eunwoo said, his words holding empty threats as he softly smiled at Bin, who melted at the nickname. Everyone called him Binnie, hell even his jerk of a boss called him Binnie if he really wanted something, but there was something different about the way Eunwoo said it.

“Jinjin.” Myungjun said, turning to look at Jinwoo with a shocked expression. “Since when do you have glasses?” He gasped, just noticing the thin wired glasses that sat on Jinwoo’s nose.

“Oh, sorry.” He apologised, taking the glasses off. “I usually wear contacts, because I look ugly with glasses. I’ll put them away.”

“You will do no such thing.” Myungjun said stopping Jinwoo’s hand from moving. “You look hot.” He bluntly stated, guiding Jinwoo’s hands to put the glasses back on, ignoring Moonbin’s fake gag.

Myungjun and Jinwoo sat up in the tent their arms wrapped around each other as they talked nonsense to one another. Minhyuk and Sanha were giggling near the tree, as they etched their names into the trunk, leaving Eunwoo and Moonbin to awkwardly tiptoe around each other. Eunwoo was still very flustered from the cuddling incident in the morning, and in result, he was trying his best to avoid Moonbin.

“Can you guys go get some ice from the store?” Myungjun asked, pointing at the two. “The heat made our ice melt.”

“Do we have to?” Moonbin groaned.

“No, you don't have to.” Myungjun responded. “I guess we won't have meat tonight since it'll go bad in the heat.”

“We are going!” Moonbin said (fake) sweetly as he stood up and grabbed Eunwoo to come. They walked in a general silence, Eunwoo still too afraid to talk about what had happened not too long ago.

“About this morning-”

“About this morning-” The said at the same time, causing them both to pause and turn their heads.

“You go first.” Moonbin said.

“Um, I’m really sorry about this morning, I’m used to sleeping with a pillow, and I really like cuddling and while I was asleep I didn't realise that I was hugging you, I’m so sorry!” Eunwoo, let it all out in one go, leaving Moonbin a little shocked.

n“It’s okay.” Moonbin whispered, opting to look at the ground and not Eunwoo's piercing gaze.

“No, It’s not okay. I invaded your personal space and held you without permission-”

“What if I gave you my permission?” Moonbin said, looking down as he kicked a rock in the dirt path.

“What? You would?” Eunwoo said, his shock laced into his words.

“I don't mind…”

“Are you sure?” Eunwoo asked, Moonbin turning back to look back at the man.

“Yeah… It’s not like I hated it”

And Eunwoo couldn’t help but blush slightly and duck his head down. The thought of Bin’s warm body against his made his heart fill with butterflies, and Bin just basically gave his consent to let Eunwoo cuddle him and Eunwoo was _so hecking down_ to cuddle with Bin. Eunwoo couldn’t help but look forward to that night where he just might pretend to be asleep so he might wrap himself in Bin’s hold. Yes, this was technically kinda wrong to use your crush as a pillow and _hoping and wishing_ that maybe he felt the same way, but Eunwoo was a touch starved gay man so no one is allowed to judge. That’d be a hate crime.

 

*******

 

“Where are we going?” Jinwoo said with a smile on his face as Myungjun intertwined their hands and brought them down the path towards the lake.

“There's this place I want to show you.” Myungjun said using his other hand to toy with the string of his backpack. The florist didn't question any further and gave into Myungjun’s pull as the older pulled him down the path that past the lake. It was a relatively short walk through the forest next to the lake before they found themselves in a small clearing.

When Jinwoo laid eyes on the small meadow, he understood why Myungjun was so excited to take him on this walk. There were wildflowers blooming all over, weaving their way through the grass and weeds. Myungjun squat down and opened up his bag, revealing a small flower pressing kit. Jinwoo gasped and looked up at Myungjun, his eyes twinkling with happiness as he regarded the older.

“I love pressing flowers!” Jinwoo grinned, Myungjun returning the gesture.

“Me too.” He said before he pulled out the kit and fully sat down right next to Jinwoo. Passing over the kit, he leaned over and picked a larkspur that was growing nearby, handing it over to Jinwoo who happily accepted it. They stood up and collecting flowers, their hands intertwined as their empty hands soon filled with colourful early summer flowers. Myungjun’s giggles filled the pleasant air as Jinwoo stuck forget-me-knots in his dark hair.

They flopped backwards onto the meadow ground, once they finished putting the flowers in the pressing kit. Their hands were still intertwined, and Myungjun’s hair was still holding the small blue flowers. Their clothes were all over the place, their hands were dirty. All in all, they were a mess, but they couldn't have been happier.

As they looked into each other's eyes and laughed, full of joy and happiness and _pure_ adoration for one another, they couldn't help the feeling of happiness that filled their chests. Jinwoo sat up, and scooched closer, coaxing Myungjun to do the same thing. He brought his left hand up and placed it on Myungjun’s cheek, the other hand still intertwined with Myungjun. It was an awkward angle since Myungjun had to tilt his head to the side to look at Jinwoo, but that did matter as they leaned in and shared another loving kiss.

“Jinwoo, did you know that I like you?” Myungjun said, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he grinned.

“Well, I think I would be in trouble if you didn't.” Jinwoo teased.

“You were supposed to say it back.” Myungjun began to pout, making Jinwoo chuckle. The florist sat up a bit more, placing his hands on Myungjun’s hips and pulling him closer. Myungjun made a yelp in protest, his eyes confused. Jinwoo shook his head, assuring Myungjun he would be okay as he hauled the older into his lap. Myungjun eyes shone, as he looked at Jinwoo grinning up at him with the stars in his eyes.

Myungjun loved the stars, but nothing could compare to the ones trapped in Jinwoo’s eyes.

The older wrapped his arms around Jinwoo’s shoulders and gently pulled him closer, pushing their foreheads together. Myungjun let out a giggle as Jinwoo brought his hands up and around the man’s waist, pulled him impossibly closer.

In the end, Myungjun was the one who connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

“I _adore_ you, Myungjun.” Jinwoo said, his eyes impossibly soft as he regarded Myungjun.

“You took so long to answer.” Myungjun pouted again, making Jinwoo chuckle for the second time.

“Darling, We have all the time in the world.” Jinwoo mumbled against Myungjun’s lips before pressing his lips against his pout.

 

***

 

“While you two were off having sex in the woods, the rest of us were stuck here preparing for the hike.” Moonbin grunted as he pointed at Myungjun and Jinwoo.

“Stop using that word!” Sanha chided, Moonbin rolling his eyes.

“Sorry, I keep forgetting you are like two years old.” Moonbin sighed. “While you two were off being gross in the woods, the rest of us were stuck here preparing for the hike.” Moonbin rephased in complete monotone before turning to Sanha. “Better?” Sanha nodded his head.

“Don’t talk to your elder like that, has no one taught you any respect?” Myungjun said as he put one of the backpacks on his back.

“Oh! Sorry, where are my manners? Stop being gross hyung.”

Myungjun groaned and shook his head.

“Why am I even friends with you?”

“That’s a great question, maybe it’s because you need someone to yell at to clean your bakery better with that goddamn megaphone you always carry around-” Bin paused for a moment before adding, “Hyung.”

Suddenly, Myungjun pulled something from what seemed to be thin air and the only thing Bin could think was _god, why?_

“What did you say about my megaphone, Bin?” Myungjun said, _through his megaphone._

“Why does God hate me?” Bin questioned out loud.

“Can you guys stop being annoying and can we go?” Sanha whined. Myungjun turned to Sanha and smiled warmly.

“Of course, let’s go boys!”

The group started walking on the inclined trail in the middle of the woods, the sun streaming down through the many branches and leaves, creating a peaceful atmosphere. Sometimes, they would spot a wild animal causing Sanha and Myungjun to rush to get a picture and gush at the animals. And then, Minhyuk thought it was a brilliant idea to eat some berries that looked awfully similar to blueberries.

“MINHYUK YOU CAN’T EAT THOSE!” Myungjun yelled at him.

“Yes, I can! They’re just blueberries.”

“MINHYUK, DON’T EAT THE-”

But, of course, Minhyuk being the stupid idiot he was, ate the berry and not even five minutes later he was projectile vomiting on the side of the trail.

“What did I tell you?” Myungjun said in his stern mom voice.

“To not eat the berries.” Minhyuk replied shamefully.

“And what did you do?

“I ate the berries.”

Other than that, the hike continued on nicely. The weather was perfect and the boys were all getting a nice amount of exercise because of the steady incline of the trail, well, all but one.

“Isn’t Mother Nature beautiful?” Sanha sighed, as he took in the beautiful scenery and the group continued to trek up the trail.

“MOTHER NATURE IS A WHORE!” Moonbin yelled, out of breath and a considerate distance from the rest of the group (save for Eunwoo who was walking with him to make sure he didn't fall too far behind).

"Sanha, Is that Gucci?" Minhyuk asked, gesturing towards the expensive [jacket](https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/men/mens-ready-to-wear/mens-denim/embroidered-denim-jacket-with-shearling-p-408623XR2404417?position=69&listName=M_RTW_US&categoryPath=Men/Mens-Ready-To-Wear) that Sanha had on.

"Yeah! I'm glad you noticed!" Sanha grinned.

"But, we are in the middle of a forest?" Minhyuk responded, Sanha brushing him off so they could finish the hike around the lake.

Myungjun was all smiles for someone who typically hated exercise. He had a bounce in his step as he lead the group on their hike around the lake. Jinwoo, on the other hand, was exhausted, only keeping up for the sake of his boyfriend. Myungjun knew a lot more about nature than expected, he was pointing out leaves and berries and calling out the names to the birds that flew above them.

“What bird is that?” Sanha said, his eyes wide with anticipation as he pointed a yellow bird perched on a tree just above.

“A yellow finch.” Myungjun softly smiled at Sanha while answering.

“Wow! It's so pretty!” Sanha smiled. “Hey, Moonbin! Listen to the birds chirp!”

“Moonbin looked up at the trees, and still out of breath, he shouted, “GET FUCKED.”

“He isn't a hiking person.” Myungjun grinned at Jinwoo, who was curiously looking at a panting Moonbin.

“I can tell.” Jinwoo mumbled.

 

*******

 

After the fiasco that was hiking, the group returned to the campsite, exhausted. They changed out of their ruined clothes, into comfortable and more importantly, clean clothes, and settled down next to the fire. Eunwoo pulled out a newspaper he bought from the general store like the true grandma he was, began reading it.

“Oh my gosh! Someone got hit by a train not too far from here!” Eunwoo said with a gasp looking up at the rest of the group.

“I hope my boss gets hit by a train.” Moonbin whispered to himself and Eunwoo almost scolded him but then he remembered that Bin’s boss wasn't the nicest of people.

“I almost got hit by a train last week.” Myungjun piped in, making Jinwoo’s head whip around, about to question him when Minhyuk interrupted him.

“A train?” Minhyuk said with a face of genuine confusion. “Those things with propellers?”

“No, that's a helicopter you dumdum.” Jinwoo corrected.

“I swear this family is such a trainwreck.” Eunwoo sighed.

“I was a train once.” Sanha said with a completely blank face.

“Okay! Moving on!” Moonbin said, breaking the silence that ensued after Sanha’s interesting comment.

“Do you want to help me start the fire?” Eunwoo turned to Moonbin and asked, the younger nodding and getting up. They walked over to the table and sadly looked at the fire starter before Moonbin remembered, “Oh the store has lighters!”

“You're right, do you wanna come with me to get one?” Eunwoo asked, and Moonbin looked hesitant.

“You should go.” Myungjun said before pulling Moonbin close and whispering in his ear. “It’ll give you the chance to flirt with him more. Do you need help?”

“Why would I need your help?”

“Because I’m the most charismatic person you know.” Myungjun boasted.

“You have the charisma of a used q-tip.” Moonbin scoffed before turning on his heel to join Eunwoo.  They walked in a general silence, as Moonbin was deep in thought. _We definitely aren't dating but we are friends either. Have I been friend zoned? I don't think so? Ugh, how am I supposed to know?_ Moonbin thought to himself, his eyebrows furrowed. _If he wasn't at least a little bit interested he wouldn't have flirted back last night. Maybe I should try again._

“Eunwoo.” He said looking at the man.

“Yes?”

“Your face is like the sun.” Moonbin said before he realised that he didn't have an explanation or even a way to end the “pick-up line”, But he was already invested. He cringed as he said the next words. It was like watching a train wreck, and not being able to stop it.

“Why?” Eunwoo said, his eyebrows confused.

“It’s very hot and it'll kill me if I get too close to it.” He said, his face scrunching up.

“Thanks?” Eunwoo was definitely confused, with an underlying feeling of amusement as he watched Moonbin drag a hand down his face in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.” Moonbin apologised, and Eunwoo tried his best to hold back his laughter but it came out anyway, his body shaking as he laughed.

“You're cute.” Eunwoo said as he straightened his back and looked at Moonbin, his eyes still filled with mirth.

“You think so?” Moonbin said his eyes widened as he processed Eunwoo’s statement.

“Yes. You are very cute.” Eunwoo said as they approached the store. Moonbin stayed silent, his cheeks red as he opened the door for Eunwoo. They searched the store for the lighters buying the first one they laid eyes on and making their way back to the campsite.

Once they arrived, the fire was lit relatively quickly, due to the newfound lighter, and one by one everyone made their way back to the fire pit. Myungjun and Jinwoo were sat on the bench, Myungjun practically sitting in Jinwoo’s lap, who was currently reading a book, Minhyuk and Sanha were laying in the hammock, their limbs messily intertwined, which left Moonbin and Eunwoo awkwardly sitting across from each other.

“How long do you think until they start dating?” Myungjun whispered, gesturing towards the two.

“I give it a week. Tops.” Jinwoo whispered back, making Myungjun giggle in response.

“I'm surrounded by gays.” Moonbin groaned, slouching down in his chair, earning a couple laughs from the group.

“How’s the most beautiful person on earth doing?” Minhyuk said to Sanha, tilting the younger’s chin up to make eye contact.

“I don't know how are y-” Sanha started to say with a grin on his face before Jinwoo cut him off.

“I’m doing fine.” Jinwoo responded, adjusting his glasses, but not looking up from his book, causing Myungjun cackle and press a kiss to Jinwoo’s cheek.

“Gross.” Moonbin mumbled.

“Bet you wish you could do that to Eun-” Myunjun began to tease before Moonbin rose to his full height and brought his hand up, ultimately silencing the oldest.

“How about we make some food?” Eunwoo said in an attempt to change the topic, knowing that Moonbin would perk up at the sound of food. Everyone squealed in agreement, hurriedly getting up and helping to arrange dinner, Sanha grilling the meat as he always did.

They settled around the fireplace again, everyone looking at the food with hungry eyes and stomach.

“How much longer?” Moonbin complained, making Sanha roll his eyes.

“I dont know!”

“Hurry up.” Moonbin whined.

Grumbling, Sanha reached forwards to grab some of the meat with his chopsticks to test if the meat was fully cooked, when Minhyuk walked behind him, and brushed his hip. The action pushed Sanha forwards, in the direction of the fire, making the youngest scream. But before he met his ultimate fiery end, he managed to steady himself. Sighing in relief he tried to calm himself down and it worked, until he looked down at the heat near his stomach. The hem of his jacket was on fire.

“Sanha!” Eunwoo yelled at Sanha, who was still in shock his eyes flicking between his coat and Eunwoo. Minhyuk yelped and grabbed Sanha’s coat, peeling it off his body in a hurry.

“Oh my god are you okay?” Minhyuk asked, his eyes frantic as he turned Sanha around to look at him. Sanha looked at Minhyuk for a second before eyes went back to the coat on the ground.

“MY GUCCI!” Sanha screeched as he fell to his knees, gathering up the scorched remains of his gucci jacket.

 

*******

 

Sanha sulked for what seemed like the rest of the evening, the remains of his precious gucci jacket in his hands as he looked in the distance as if he lost a long-time lover (well, that jacket was like his significant other since it cost more than any human’s existence).

Minhyuk decided to take matters in his own hands.

That’s why Minhyuk was now walking up to a still sulking Sanha, who was sitting on one of the logs near the firepit, looking at one of the patches from the jacket that wasn’t burned. Minhyuk was kinda sick of Sanha looking so depressed and giving his dead jacket more attention than Minhyuk himself. Yes, Minhyuk was jealous of a burned jacket.

Minhyuk grabbed the hand that was holding the patch, which caused Sanha to look up and meet Minhyuk’s gaze. The older smiled reassuringly at the boy and lifted him up out of his slouched and depressing position.

“Are you okay?” Minhyuk asked as he started to lead Sanha away from the campsite.

Sanha shook his head, “How can I be okay? My gucci burned.”

Minhyuk almost laughed at that comment, but seeing how beat up Sanha was over his precious gucci, he decided not to

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just a jacket.” Minhyuk said, trying to lift Sanha’s spirits.

“But it was my _gucci jacket._ ” Sanha said desperately. Minhyuk sighed, he did know how much a jacket like that most cost, and if he burned a jacket that expensive he’d be pretty bummed too.

Minhyuk then spotted something in the corner of his eye, and a genius idea popped in his head (he rarely had those).

“Come on, I want to show you something.”

Minhyuk led Sanha into a clearing a few feet away from the campsite, which at first was nothing special until the sunset slowly disappeared, melting into a darker sky and a slightly chillier air temperature. A few stars were beginning to appear as the light purple and pink hues in the distance lingered, and Minhyuk then decided that he would never get tired of looking at Sanha as he was watching the sunset. A small bug flew across Sanha’s line of vision, its backside suddenly lighting up in a warm yellow glow. Sanha gasped at the sight.

“A firefly!”

Sanha’s eyes were filled with that sparkling wonder that never failed to make Minhyuk fall in love all over again. Minhyuk smiled and then reached his hands out, cupping his hands around the firefly and bringing it to Sanha. He opened his hands slowly, revealing the firefly, still glowing. Sanha gasped again and continued to look at the small creature before it opened its wings and took off.

Sanha looked at Minhyuk with eyes wide. “Can you do that again?”

Minhyuk chuckled slightly before nodding and walking forward a bit, spotting another firefly. He cupped his hands around this one, catching it swiftly before Sanha lit up like the fireflies that started surrounding them and ran over to Minhyuk. The older’s grin couldn’t stop growing as he opened his hands again, and this time he carefully placed the small bug on Sanha’s hands, making the boy gasp. The firefly only stayed a few seconds on Sanha’s hand before it took off and flew somewhere else.

“Teach me how to do that!” Sanha said enthusiastically. Minhyuk chuckled slightly, “You’ve lived in the countryside for your whole life and you’ve never learned how to catch fireflies?”

Sanha looked down sheepishly and shook his head, and Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile fondly at the action. Sanha looked so  _cute,_ especially when he was acting all shy. It made Minhyuk’s heart swell and it gave him an overwhelming sensation to just hold the boy close and never let him go.

Minhyuk unhesitantly reached out and grabbed Sanha’s hand, intertwining their fingers and making Sanha’s chest fill with warmth because they could _do_ that now. They could walk around with their hands interlocked, they could go on stupid and cheesy dates, and Sanha could now officially introduce Minhyuk as his _boyfriend._ They were a thing now, together, dating, _boyfriends,_ and that word seemed to never get old no matter how many times Sanha would repeat it in his head.

“Do you want me to teach you how?” Minhyuk asked, leading Sanha towards an area filled with fireflies. Sanha smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay, it’s actually pretty simple,” Minhyuk started to say, “you just have to hold your hands like this-”

Minhyuk, being the smooth guy he was, stepped behind Sanha and placed his hands over Sanha’s, putting his head on Sanha’s shoulder. The taller boy blushed and couldn’t stop his already wide smile from growing even wider.

“And then you move them like this around the firefly-”

Minhyuk’s hands guided Sanha’s, slowly closing in around a stray firefly and soon capturing it in Sanha’s palms, Minhyuk’s hands still warm against Sanha’s own. Sanha gasped slightly as he felt the small bug in his hands. Minhyuk’s eyes travelled from their hands to Sanha’s face, and _god_ Minhyuk could probably just collapse because Sanha could never not be breathtaking. His wide eyes and glistening smile made Minhyuk’s head spin and his heart swell.

“Minhyukkie! I did it!” Sanha squealed, before turning his head rapidly in Minhyuk’s direction, causing their faces to be extremely close to each other. Before Sanha could react, Minhyuk kissed Sanha’s nose, causing the younger to squeal and cover his face with his hands, the firefly who was trapped in his palms flying away, being released from Minhyuk’s warm grip on his hands.

“You can’t just do that without warning!” Sanha exclaimed from behind his hands.

“Why not?” Minhyuk said, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Because! I wasn’t ready!”

“Do I really excite you that much?” Minhyuk said playfully, earning a smack to his chest, while Sanha’s other hand still covered his nose. Minhyuk laughed and grabbed Sanha’s hand, leading him towards the fireflies again.

“Show me how good of a teacher I am.” Minhyuk boasted and Sanha scoffed jokingly.

“You’re the worst teacher.”

And yet Sanha managed to catch many fireflies, letting them go after a few seconds of holding them in his palms. The squeals of delight after Sanha caught yet another firefly was enough to lengthen Minhyuk’s life span by ten years. Sometimes Minhyuk would catch two at once, opening his palms only a little for Sanha to peer in and see the two bugs light up in Minhyuk’s hands. Minhyuk would take his as an opportunity to kiss Sanha’s head, making him giggle and release the cutest sounds of delight.

Minhyuk was the happiest he’d ever been in a long time.

That is until the couple were interrupted by very loud screaming coming from their campsite. The pair looked at each other for a second before they both concluded at the same time, “Myungjun.”

They walked a short distance to their campsite only to find complete chaos. Apparently, someone forgot to put the food in sealed compartments and safely inside of the van, because there was now a group of raccoons scrambling around and scaring the living daylights out of what seemed to be everyone but Moonbin.

“IT’S A DEMON, A SMALL FURRY DEMON AND IT’S EATING MY SALADS!” Myungjun yelled, running away from a small raccoon who was currently chasing him because he was holding a container filled with their food.

“BABE PUT THE FOOD DOWN AND IT’LL STOP CHASING YOU!” Jinwoo yelled from his position on top of one of the fold up chairs with a branch in his hands, trying to defend himself from the crowding racoons.

“I SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN THE GODDAMN CITY!” Eunwoo screamed in panic from a tree (Sanha asked himself how the hell he managed to get up there, but he decided that it wasn’t important at this moment).

Meanwhile, during all this chaos, Moonbin was surprisingly quiet, leading a couple of raccoons out of their premises with a calmness to him that threw Minhyuk and Sanha completely off.

“MOONBIN, STOP BEING POCAHONTAS AND HELP ME GODDAMMIT!” Jinwoo suddenly pleaded, holding the remaining food above his head as a raccoon started to climb the chair he was standing on.

“I don’t know why you guys are so scared, they’re just raccoons.” Bin said calmly, causing the three terrified boys to look at each other silently and then back at Moonbin in sync.

“SAYS THE GUY WHO’S SCARED OF _PIGEONS!”_ Myungjun retorted.

“THOSE THINGS ARE LITTLE WINGED DEMONS AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE!” Moonbin snapped, but then returned back to his calm state as he saw another racoon scurry past him.

“No, no, nO, NO NOT THE MEAT!” Eunwoo begged from on top of the tree. Bin then suddenly snapped his head and saw a raccoon clawing its way into the meat bin and feasting on _their_ food. Bin was normally a calm person, except when it came to pigeons and food. If anyone dared to steal his food he would not hesitate to kill them, and that’s what he did. Bin seeing the pests eating _his_ meat caused him to completely pop off.

“GET AWAY FROM MY MEAT!”

 

***

 

After the raccoons had vacated the campsite, everyone slowly began to calm down, packing up the food and making sure it was all sealed away in the van to avoid further incident. The group went to bed soon after, and the site was quiet and still save for giggles coming from Minhyuk and Sanha’s tent.

Moonbin was only a little bit surprised when he woke up and saw Eunwoo clinging to his body. This time, his head was resting on Moonbin’s chest, and his arms were wrapped around his torso, his body practically on top of Moonbin’s. Sometime when they were sleeping Moonbin must have laid his arm out to the side because Eunwoo had wiggled his way between Moonbin and his arm before claiming the rest of his body.

Red Faced, Moonbin tried to remember their conversation from yesterday, how he had said he was fine with Eunwoo’s… unique sleeping habits, but _damn_ it was really hard to not get flustered when there was a model sleeping on you. He dared to open his eyes once again, his eyes fluttering down to where Eunwoo was on his chest. His black hair fell back, exposing his milky forehead and dark eyebrows. There were moles littered on his face, bringing Moonbin’s attention down to the man's lips. They were slightly parted as Eunwoo took a breath and they were so red and bright against his pale skin, and Moonbin so _desperately_ wished he could kiss Eunwoo awake but he knew he couldn't.

But he did indulge himself, just a little. He let his eyes close, as he listened to the early morning sounds. Obviously, no one else was awake because there was no talking, only the rustling of trees as the wind blew through and the sound of birds chirping as they flew through the brightening sky. He focused on how he could hear Eunwoo’s every breath, his chest rising and falling against his own. The air would come trickling out of his mouth and hit Moonbin on the neck. He let his arm curl up around Eunwoo’s hair and his hand tangled in Eunwoo’s hair, running through the locks once, twice and then his hand was gone completely.

The action made Eunwoo slowly woke up, coming to his senses. He mumbled out an apology as he realised he was on top of moonbin, but the younger shook his head with a red face. They got a head start on packing up the campsite, Myungjun and Jinwoo getting up after making out in the tent for a little while. After they had successfully packed away all of the chairs and tents, they decided maybe it was a good idea to try and wake up Sanha and Minhyuk.

“Late night?” Myungjun asked Sanha who was lethargically dragging the half deflated air mattress out of the tent.

“Minhyuk and I talked all night.” Sanha mumbled, staring at the air mattress almost longingly.

“You can sleep for a bit longer, I think we can manage without you.” Myungjun put his hand on Sanha’s shoulder, the younger thanking him, before getting on to the air mattress and trying to squeeze in a few minutes of extra sleep.

Minhyuk on the other hand was full of energy. He took down the tent and helped to pack up the tent. He saw the air mattress and thought it was a good time for a break, and flopped down onto one side. But Minhyuk failed to notice Sanha laying on the opposite side, and poor, poor Sanha who was very light, was launched into the air. He screamed as he landed on the floor not too far away.

“Sanha!” Minhyuk said, getting up and running over to his injured boyfriend. “Are you okay.”

The youngest got up, rubbing his side as he looked down at his clothes. “NO!” Sanha screeched.

“Where are you hurt?”

“First my Gucci and now my Versace?!?” Sanha almost cried as he looked at his dirty and slightly ripped [jacket](https://www.farfetch.com/ca/shopping/men/versace-jacquard-zip-up-sweater-item-12556613.aspx?storeid=9359&from=1). Minhyuk sighed in relief before rolling his eyes and getting up, leaving Sanha to mope about his clothes on his own time.

“How many times do I have to tell you to not wear Versace to the campsite.” Moonbin said as he put the final tent in the back of the van.

“I wear it because I have standards.” Sanha pouted. “Unlike you.”

Moonbin was about to retaliate but he was cut off by Myungjun. “Okay kids stop fighting, it's time to go back home.” The two mumbled under their breath but ultimately got in the car. Everyone filed in and sat where they were sitting on their way here, and after Jinwoo closed the back of the van they were ready to leave.

Until Myungjun accidentally hit the gas, causing Jinwoo to run desperately after the van while the two youngest cheered Myungjun to keep going and leave the poor man behind.

In the end, the group all made it back to their quiet town in one piece with no bees or racoons (or _fricken pigeons_ ) causing a commotion. The entire ride there, Sanha was sleeping on Minhyuk, obviously worn out and tired, and who was Minhyuk to deny Sanha a comfortable sleeping spot (“comfortable sleeping spot” being Minhyuk’s chest as they reclined sideways on the back row of seats and Sanha lay on top of Minhyuk). With shared headphones and soft brushing of hair coming from Minhyuk, Sanha was out like a light, and Minhyuk then decided that a sight like this was worthy to sacrifice everything for.

Minhyuk couldn’t help but press a kiss on the top of Sanha’s head, causing Sanha to shift a little and open his eyes, glancing up at Minhyuk.

“Sleep, baby.” Minhyuk said softly, brushing his fingers through Sanha’s hair. Sanha decided that hearing Minhyuk call him baby, _his_ baby, was worth sacrificing everything for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!! next chapter is a good one >:)


	11. Barstools and Countertops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahaahah well  
> heres your fix of binu!! im sorry for the criminal lack of Myungjin and Socky but I pinky promise that the next chapter will have ALOT more  
> a little bit of a warning: this chapter does having some kissing that is a little more explict than other things ive written for this fic but its still pretty tame but i wanted to warn you just in case

After the camping trip, the group had gotten uncharacteristically quiet, everyone was struggling to catch up on missed work after spending two days in the middle of the forest. Moonbin was thrust into work by his (rude) boss, photographing weddings and baby showers, just the small jobs to get him back on track.

That was until he was assigned a modelling shoot, for an up and coming brand. The brand, Fantagio was a modelling and fashion company which was really popular with the teenagers and young adults. It may not be Vogue or Marie Claire, but it was on the rise and that's all that mattered to Moonbin. 

He was currently sitting in Myungjun’s cafe with his laptop trying his best to tune out Minhyuk and Sanha being disgustingly adorable in the corner. The editing was hard, considering the leader of the project had very specific requests about the colouring and positioning of every picture. Myungjun was behind the counter with  Jinwoo, and Bin and Sanha were supposed to be working but both were obviously not. 

He flopped forwards onto the table, only missing his laptop by a few centimetres, groaning into this hands.

“I’m guessing editing isn't going well.” Eunwoo piped up.

“I didn't know there were so many shades of purple.” Bin mumbled from his place in his arms.

“Aw, it's okay.” Eunwoo said, putting one of his hands on Moonbin’s shoulder, his touch burning into the photographers back. “You got this!” Eunwoo tried to cheer him on and put his other hand down on Moonbin’s thigh, coaxing the man to sit back up. Bin begrudgingly got up, whining a bit when Eunwoo took his hands away.

“Eunwoo, I really don't got this.” Moonbin whispered before turning back to his computer.

“Sure you do! Look at how great you made this model look! He looks 100 times better than I do.” Eunwoo once again attempted to cheer up Moonbin.

“No one could ever look better than you.” Moonbin mumbled before setting off to edit again, trying to ignore the red on his ears and the way his heart was desperately trying to find its way out of his body. Eunwoo grinned to himself at the comment, and looked away, busying himself with his own work. As the work continued, Eunwoo placed his hand back on Moonbin’s thigh, the touch somehow made the photographer work harder and focus better. 

“I have to go now, I have a shoot on the other side of the river.” Eunwoo said, pulling his hand away and swinging his coat on. 

“Oh, good luck!” Moonbin said, giving Eunwoo a thumbs up.

“Thanks, I’m gonna need it. Apparently, the set manager is a creep.” Eunwoo sighed. “Bye! I’ll text you later!” He waved before closing the door behind himself and leaving Moonbin alone with the grossest couple ever (second to Jinwoo and Myungjun- no one could be grosser than them). 

 

***

 

Sanha was stressed, to put it very lightly. It had been a few months since he had even glanced at his sketchbook and it’s been even longer since he had worked on a project, and then suddenly during one of his college classes his teacher mentions of a major opportunity coming. The end of the school year was soon and the school had its annual fashion show. The fashion show was when the students got the opportunity to sign up for a runway and create a look. It was a big deal to have your creation walk the runway.

Long story short, Sanha wrote his name big and bold at the top of the sign-up sheet and now he needs to design said outfit, get it approved, and he’ll finally,  _ finally,  _ be on the way to actually making a career out of his outfits. 

But then he encountered two problems, at the end of class his teacher pulled him aside and told him that they didn’t have enough models so he wouldn't be able to participate.

“Are you sure there's no way I can do it?” Sanha begged, “I’ll do anything.”

The teacher looked him up and down before responding. “Well, there is one thing.”

“What is it?”

“You could model your own outfit.” the teacher suggested.

“Me?” Sanha gasped. 

“You are good looking and tall, you totally could if you really want your outfit to walk the runway.” 

So now Sanha had to create an outfit  _ and _ wear it down the runway.

And that brought about the second problem. The problem is Sanha knows what’s in season and what is to be expected at the show, and saying that he has zero ideas would be a gross understatement. He feels like a dried up sponge, not a single ounce of creativity left inside him. He’d thought that maybe the camping trip would have sparked something inside, but no. He’s got nothing.

And there’s only a week and a half until the deadline. 

Sanha groaned again for the hundredth time and slammed his head on the table. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Minhyuk said from behind him, coming from Sanha’s kitchen with two cups of coffee.

“It must be 1929 ‘cause I’m going through a Great Depression.” Sanha responded, taking a coffee cup from Minhyuk’s hand but not moving his head from its current position smushed against the desk. 

Minhyuk laughed slightly at Sanha’s analogy and pulled up a chair, sitting next to the struggling boy. Sanha had been sitting there for what seemed to be hours, scribbled out sketches all over the open page in his sketchbook. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Sanha huffed and picked up his head, “I feel empty inside.” 

“Oh come on, don’t say that! You’ve got tons of ideas you’re just not thinking hard enough. Try to think of what you really love.” Minhyuk said, trying to help Sanha out of his slump.

Sanha thought for a moment before turning to face Minhyuk, making intense eye contact.

“Sanha, what are-”

“Sh!” 

Sanha quickly cut Minhyuk off, the former questioning why Sanha was acting this way. Sanha kept staring intensely at Minhyuk, the warm light from the desk illuminating one side of his face and accentuating his sharp cheekbones. His hair was a little messy from staying at Sanha’s all day while Sanha struggled with this project, and the shirt he was wearing was too big for him, causing it to fall off one shoulder and showing his sharp collarbones. At first sight, Minhyuk seemed like a tough guy, with all his sharp features and shaggy hair falling into his eyes, yet he actually was the complete opposite. He was soft, his soft voice was like a lullaby to Sanha and his hugs made him feel like he was wrapped in the softest blanket ever. 

And that’s when it hit Sanha like a bus.

With what seemed like the speed of light, Sanha turned to his paper and began sketching out an outfit. He finally came up with something. How stupid Sanha was he spent the whole day digging through the deepest crevices of his brain trying to find an ounce of creativity, asking himself where did all his ideas go, when the answer was right in front of him the whole time. It was Minhyuk. It was his messy bangs, his deep brown eyes, his sharp features, and his soft personality. It was Minhyuk who fueled Sanha’s creativity. Minhyuk was Sanha’s muse. 

Once Sanha started, he couldn’t stop. He spent the rest of the evening coming up with hundreds of outfits, one better than the other. Minhyuk spent that evening refilling Sanha’s coffee cup and pressing reassuring kisses to Sanha’s head to keep him going (and to hear that adorable giggle from Sanha every time he would do so). 

The clock struck one a.m, and Sanha was finally finished. He managed to narrow down his many ideas and come up with a final outfit. The problem now was actually  _ making  _ the outfit, but he’ll figure that out later. Right now he needed sleep (and Minhyuk’s cuddles). 

Sanha flopped onto his bed, Minhyuk shifting over and laughing as Sanha sighed into the pillow. Sanha then flopped his hand around, searching for Minhyuk and then hummed happily when the older intertwined their fingers. 

“Good night Sanha.” Minhyuk said softly, kissing the back of Sanha’s hand. Sanha smiled and shuffled closer to him.

“Good night Minhyukkie.”

 

***

 

Jinwoo was going crazy. He so desperately wanted to ask Myungjun what he had a nightmare about those few nights ago when they were on the camping trip, but the older said he would tell him later. But what exactly constitutes later? The thought was driving him crazy. He was so upset that his boyfriend was upset about something, and he couldn’t do anything to help. 

He didn’t want to push Myungjun to tell him, God forbid he made the man uncomfortable, but he wanted to know what was hurting his boyfriend so much. He knew that something was wrong. It was hard to catch, but he could see Myungjun worrying his lip, eyebrows furrowed and his leg shaking rapidly under the table, but the second he realised someone was catching on, he would erase his expression and put a smile on. But it never reached his eyes. Jinwoo was at a loss, not knowing what to do, so he decided to wait until Myungjun decided to tell him, even if it drove him crazy.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Myungjun asked, leaning over onto Jinwoo’s pulling his eyes away from his computer, and onto the florist. 

“My amazing boyfriend.” Jinwoo said after a moment's pause, making Myungjun laugh that melodious laugh.

“Hmm, maybe I should meet him.” Myungjun mused.

“You should, he's the most captivating person I've met.” Jinwoo leaned over and smiled before kissing his cheek.

“Gross!” Moonbin said from his place a couple tables away. “Could you two focus please?” 

Jinwoo grumbled to himself as Myungjun pulled away and his eyes went back to his laptop. Today they were trying to find part-timers to work the cafe when no one else could. Myungjun was a very picky person and had tried to find people to work for him before but it never worked, so he asked his friends to help. But Bin’s work was starting to pick up and Sanha was immersed in his project so he had to find someone. 

“They will be here any minute!” Bin chimed in. Myungjun sat back in his chair, and cracked his knuckles before yawning and throwing his head back.

“Being beautiful must be tiring.” Jinwoo grinned as he watched the smile that rose onto Myungjun’s features. The older sat back up in his chair and turned to face his boyfriend before tilting his head and answering.

“You must be exhausted then.” Myungjun said, making Jinwoo choke in response. Myungjun’s melodious laughter rang through the air as he took in the florists shocked expression.

“But seriously, we need to go to my apartment after this.” Myungjun wrapped his arms around Jinwoo’s bicep and pulled him close. “I need to recharge.” He said before tilting his head up, closing his eyes and puckering his lips in an exaggerated pout. Jinwoo chuckled, but he who was he to withhold kisses from his boyfriend, so he gave in and pressed a quick kiss to Myungjun’s lips. The ring on the door run as the first of the many people applying at the cafe walked inside. In the end, about 18 people applied and Myungjun was hesitant to let anyone get the job.

“Why do we have to get part-timers?” Myungjun whined as he sorted through the resumes left on the table.

“Because every morning you complain about having to wake up 3 and I'm sick of it.” Bin said, looking thoroughly done with the situation.

“Jinwoo are you hiring at your flower shop too?” Moonbin asked, setting down the papers he was holding.

“Well, Chan agreed to work and he's bringing his friend with him so I’m set.” Jinwoo replied.

“Why can't I just hire friends?” Myungjun pouted.

“Oh Myungjun,” Bin smirked as he leaned forward, “Because you ran out of friends to ask.”

“You have a point.” Myungjun replied.

“You just need to choose two part-timers to work the morning shift and you me and Sanha can work in the evenings.” Bin said handing over the pile. “Just two.”

“Okay.” Myungjun groaned and gave into the request, shuffling through the pages. “These two.” He pulled out two of the resumes. It was two college students who need extra money and were willing to work in the mornings. Myungjun begrudgingly called them and told them they could start working as soon as possible.

“Well, we just cleared our mornings! No more waking up at 3 am!” Jinwoo said, which made Myungjun perk up at the thought of finally being able to have a normal sleep schedule.

“Jinwoo do you want to stay the night? I have to wake up early and show the new guys around, do you mind doing it with me?” Myungjun said, bouncing on his toes. Jinwoo knew that he couldn't say no to Myungjun so he nodded his head, all with a smitten smile decorating his features. Myungjun closed up the cafe, shooing Moonbin out of the door, turning off the lights and leaving with Jinwoo to his apartment. They flicked the lights on and kicked their shoes off, Myungjun immediately running to his room, claiming that wearing jeans for even a second longer would be a crime. Jinwoo just laughed in response, and followed, borrowing some clothes to sleep in. 

“What are our plans for the night?” Jinwoo said as he pulled a sweatshirt over his head.

“Sleeping.” Myungjun said before pulling Jinwoo down on to the bed. Right as his body hit the bed, he felt Myungjun wrap his arms around his waist, dragging him under the covers. Jinwoo tried his best to turn onto his side, as to face Myungjun. The latter looked up at Jinwoo, his eyes dark, and the only light was from the street lights shining through the bedroom window. The light illuminated Myungjun's cheeks making Jinwoo’s heart swell with affection. He swooped down pressing a kiss to each of Myungjun’s cheeks, but right as he was pulling away, Myungjun captured his lips in a kiss.

He knew that they had things to talk about, the nightmare that he had for one. The fact that his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion more often than not, as if he were trying to remember something, but it also seemed like he was desperately trying to forget something. But as Myungjun pulled away and buried his face in Jinwoo’s chest, his hands clinging onto the back of Jinwoo’s sweatshirt, he knew he would have to wait.

And he decided then that Myungjun was worth the wait.   
  
  


***

 

After Myungjun shooed Bin out of the cafe, he went home, dumping his stuff by the door before walking to his room and continuing his work. Moonbin had just finished up editing his photos when he received a text message from Eunwoo. He saved his files and shut his computer, getting up from his desk as he unlocked his phone to read the text.

**1:41am**

**Eunwoo**

_ R u awake? _

Moonbin furrowed his eyebrows at the lack of proper grammar, which Eunwoo usually used in his text messages.

 

**1:43am**

**Binnie**

_ Yeah, why? _

**1:44am**

**Eunwoo**

_ The set manger invite d me out for a d rink and I said yes bc ii didnt wannna be rude but now hes being too touchy and i wanna leav e bu t he won tlet me _

_ Can u pick me up? _

 

**1:44am**

**Binnie**

_ send me the address _

 

Moonbin grabbed his coat and keys, heading for the door when he received the text with Eunwoo’s current location. It was a run-down pub close to Eunwoo’s apartment. He left his own apartment and walked down the road to where the pub was, grimacing when he opened the door. He saw Eunwoo sitting at the bar with an older man who looked to be in his late 30’s, and he was being awfully familiar with the model. He had one hand on his thigh and one hand on his shoulder, leaning in closer and closer until Moonbin lost it.

“Watch it mate.” Moonbin said as he swat the hands off of Eunwoo’s body.

“Bin!” Eunwoo gasped when he recognised him.

The older man scoffed and rolled his eyes. “And who is this?”

“Someone better than your filthy ass.” Moonbin retorted, only calming a bit when Eunwoo rest his hand on the photographer's forearm.

“And what makes you think you have the right to speak to me like that?’ The man said, rising to his feet, scoffing once again when he realised he was shorter than Moonbin.

“And what makes you think you have the right to touch what's mine?” Moonbin seethed out, before grabbing Eunwoo by the hand and dragging him out of the bar. 

The cold summer air, hit them the second they stepped out of the bar,  Moonbin still fueled by his anger, kept them walking, walking right past the Eunwoo’s house and towards the park that wasn’t too far the road. Eunwoo had so many questions, but he knew that Moonbin was still upset and on top of that his own mind was still fuzzy from the alcohol he had just a while ago.

So he kept quiet as their running turned into speed walking which then turned into a slow walk by the river. Moonbin’s eyebrows had started to unfurrow and his tight grip on Eunwoo’s hand had started to go slack, and the hold almost fell until Eunwoo intertwined their fingers. Moonbin didn't seem to notice, due to his fading anger. Their walking slowed as they reached the wall separating them from the river. The night sky was a deep blue, illuminated only by the moon, stars, and the street lights that lined the way. 

Moonbin stood still, making Eunwoo turn to face him. “I’m sorry for what I said in the bar, I was really angry and I let my emotions control me an-” Moonbin began to apologise when Eunwoo cut him off.

“I wouldn't mind being yours.” He mused, tilting his head to one side as he looked out at the river. Moonbin’s eyes went wide and he froze, unable to formulate a proper sentence due to his shock.

“You wouldn't mind  _ what _ ?” Moonbin repeated, still confused. Eunwoo turned back to Moonbin with a smile playing on his features. Eunwoo was a logical person by nature, he didn't like alcohol because it messed with his thoughts and made him do things he couldn't control.

His mind was fuzzy and unclear, but his heart was filled with adoration as he looked at Moonbin’s confused expression. So he did what he hated the most and spoke his mind, fully aware he would likely regret it in the morning

“I like you.” Eunwoo sighed, further adding to Moonbin’s awe. He took a tentative step forwards, giving Bin the chance to step back, and when he didn't, he took another step forwards until they were a mere inches apart.

“ _ Me?” _ Bin said incredulously while pointing at himself, making Eunwoo breath out a laugh.

“Yes you.” Eunwoo whispered back, before closing his eyes and connecting their lips. Bin was taken aback at first, I mean it's not everyday that the gorgeous model you've been crushing on, kisses you without warning, but right as he got used to the touch, it was gone.

“I’m sorry.” Eunwoo said when he pulled away, avoiding Moonbin’s eyes as he immediately turning on his heel and walking away. Moonbin was left standing by the river in shock as he watched Eunwoo walk away, slowly realising that the model mistook his pause for hesitancy. Snapping out of his daze, he ran after Eunwoo, who had already crossed the street and was about to enter the small apartment building.

Grabbing, Eunwoo’s hand, Bin spun the man around and kissed him again, this time catching Eunwoo off guard. The second their lips were pressed together, Eunwoo was sighing out a soft breath of air, and sinking into Bin, his hands coming to rest on his side to haul him in closer. It was dizzying as Moonbin tilt his head, Eunwoo sighing against Bin’s lips. Suddenly, the light feeling of Eunwoo’s tongue swiping over his mouth appeared, and Moonbin couldn't help the full body shudder at the wonderful feeling of that. It was the most amazing sensation in the world. Gasping, Bin jolted back, staring at Eunwoo with wide eyes, and then whispered "Do that again," into the space between them.

“Okay but maybe not on the street where everyone can see.” Eunwoo giggled, all signs of nervousness gone, as he intertwined their hands and pulling Moonbin up the stairs to his apartment. They rushed into the apartment kicking off their shoes and dropping their things in a hurry, Eunwoo guiding Moonbin to his bedroom. 

Eunwoo hadn't wasted a second in surging back in and kissing Bin, tilting his head so their lips did that thing where they pressed in-between each other's, mouth's nudging against each other The model brought his hands down Moonbin’s body, looping his fingers around Moonbin’s belt loops and drawing their bodies together until they were pressed chest to chest and Eunwoo could feel Bin’s heart beating against his. Unsure how to do continue, and terrified to fuck it up, Moonbin let his lips part and swiped his own tongue alongside Eunwoo’s lip, immediately stumbling backwards as the motion caused Eunwoo to surge forward, dragging their mouths back together all over again. 

Kissing Moonbin was new and exciting, it made Eunwoo’s head spin with each turn of their heads, trying to find the best angle, and each brush of tongues together, the fire burning hotter with each tug of flesh with teeth, with each pull of the clothes with greedy hands. They had to take a few steps back and soon enough Moonbin was pressing Eunwoo against the door, pinning him there effectively.

They had things to talk about, but it could wait, especially when Eunwoo was in the middle of pulling his shirt over his head.

 

***

 

For the first time in a while, Moonbin woke up without a body clinging to his own. His blankets were cold as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out his eyes. He definitely wasn't in his own bed he realised as he opened his eyes and took in the white surroundings. The room had beige walls and white furniture and was way too clean to be considered Moonbin’s. He tried to remember how he had gotten there in the first place, when the events from last night came rushing back.

Gasping, he brought his hands to his lips and frantically looked around the room for Eunwoo, his heart dropping just a bit when he realised he was alone in the room.  _ He doesn't like you, he was just drunk and wanted to kiss someone. You were crazy to think that someone would actually like you ,especially someone as breathtaking as him. Why would he even like you,  you have no redeeming qualities. He is way too good for you. _

Moonbin sighed, as he kicked the sheets away and grabbed his phone off the table, pocketing it he walked into the hallway. The apartment was so clean, he felt out of place in it. That's when he noticed Eunwoo standing in the kitchen. He couldn't help it when his heart started to pick up its pace and he froze in place as the man turned around.

“Oh, you are awake!” Eunwoo smiled, though the smile faltered a bit when moonbin said nothing in response. His mind was racing as he felt his feet walk him into the kitchen. Eunwoo took a couple steps forward, his eyes trained on the floor.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Eunwoo said, and Moonbin’s heart dropped right back to its spot.  _ See, he regrets it. He doesn’t actually like you. Why would he like someone like you- _

“You don't like me do you?” Eunwoo whispered into the space between them, catching Moonbin off guard.

“What?”

“I’m sorry that I kissed you last night, but Bin, I really do like you.” He said, bringing his eyes up and looking up at the shocked photographer. Moonbin was at a loss for words, surprised that someone like Eunwoo  _ actually  _ liked him. The idea itself was so weird for him. He could see Eunwoo, hopes dropping with every second that passed. He wanted to say  _ no no I like you too _ ! But the words were caught in his throat. So instead he took a breath and closed the gap between them, pulling the model into a hug.

Eunwoo gasped before wrapping his arms around Moonbin and pulling him just a bit closer. “I like you too.” Moonbin mumbled against Eunwoo’s hair, the latter grinning into Moonbin’s shoulder. When they pulled away, Moonbin couldn't help the smile that rose onto his face as he looked at Eunwoo’s grin. Giggling, He leaned forwards a little bit, giving Eunwoo the chance to capture Moonbin’s lips in a kiss. It was soft and sweet, the first of its kind and it brought so much happiness to Bin’s heart as he finally got to hold Eunwoo against his chest.

Eunwoo brought his hands from around Moonbin’s back and slid them up the younger’s chest resting his hands between the two, as Moonbin held the model in place with his arms around his the small of his back. Eunwoo’s kiss was intoxicating, and Bin found himself wanting more and more, pushing forwards and forcing Eunwoo to take a couple steps backwards until he was pressed against the kitchen counter. As they were kissing, he brought his hands down until they settled at Eunwoo’s hip and after a seconds contemplation, he hoist the model onto the counter. Eunwoo yelped before giggling. They pulled away, Moonbin looking at Eunwoo as if he had the stars in his eyes. And with that gaze locked with his own, he came to a decision. 

“Binnie?” Eunwoo’s chest bubbled with happiness as he rest his forehead against Moonbin’s.

“Hmm?” Moonbin said, smiling brightly at the use of his nickname.

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Eunwoo asked, and Moonbin’s heart dropped and then soared high.

“Of course.” Bin responded eliciting another sweet giggle from Eunwoo, who placed his hands on Moonbin’s neck, the younger scooching closer between Eunwoo’s legs and putting one hand on his thigh and one on his hip. In the end, Moonbin was the one to initiate the kiss, using the hand on Eunwoo’s thigh to push him a bit higher, the older sighing at the contact.

And for once Moonbin understood why Myungjun and Jinwoo were so happy together. Everything just seemed to click, and they just seemed to fit so well but he would never say something like that out loud. So instead he smiled into the kiss and brought his other hand to Eunwoo’s thigh and used all his strength to pick the model up and carry him to the couch where they sat and didn't get up for the rest of the day, too caught up in their adoration for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!  
>  take the fluff while it lasts  
> next chapter is halfway done and its not fun  
> enjoy this while you still can


End file.
